The fateful Journey trough time
by Sevchen
Summary: Mitten in der großen Teil von Hogwarts. Alles scheint auswegslos zu sein bis Harry von Severus, seine Gedanken erhält und damit die größte Chance die Zaubererwelt doch noch zu retten. Doch dafür müssen Harry und seine Freundeeine gefährliche Reise antreten die sie in das letze Jahr der Rumtreiber führt. Sie wurden gewarnt dass sie die Vergangenheitnicht ändern dürfen...
1. Erinnerungen

**Erinnerungen**

Hey und Herzlich wilkommen zu meiner neusten FF.  
Dies wird eine Zeitreisestory die im siebten Band spielt und parralel in der Rumtreiberzeit. Ich würde mich freuen wenn ihr mal reinschaut. Allerdings eine kleine Warnung. Vermutlich werde ich ziemlich viel ändern was mir nicht passt ^^  
Die Zeitreisenden sind übrigens: Harry, Ron, Hermine und Neville  
Diese FF widme ich Haru Potter weil sie mich darauf gebracht hat sie zu schreiben

Kapitel 1

„Nimm es", hauchte der Schwarzhaarige mit schwacher Stimme und seine Gedanken flossen in den Behälter den Hermine kurzfristig heraufbeschworen hatte. Harry fühlte sich sich leer und machtlos. Zweifellos würde Snape sterben. Sicher hatte er ihn gehasst aber ein solches Schicksal hätte er sich für seinen alten Zaubertranklehrer trotzdem nicht gewünscht. Als der schwarzhaarige schließlich seinen letzen Atemzug getan hatte, musste Harry sich einige Tränen verkneifen. Er weinte nicht nur um Snape. Er hasste es dass es so viele Opfer in diesem Krieg hatte geben müssen. Er lies zusammen mit Ron und Hermine die Hütte hinter sich und zwang sich nicht zurückzusehen. Trotzdem ließ der innere Schmerz nicht nach und fast breitete sich so etwas wie Erleichterung in dem Auserwählten aus als er Voldemorts Stimme hörte, die ihm anbot bis Mitternacht selbst zu ihm zu kommen. Harry wollte diesen Kampf nicht! Er hatte ihn nie gewollt. Und wenn der einzige Weg war sich selbst zu opfern dann würde er es tun. Doch Voldemort hatte ihm eine Stunde gegeben. Auch wenn der grünäugige so in seine Trauer vertieft war, beschloss er sich trotzdem Snapes Erinnerungen anzusehen. Immerhin war es ihm so wichtig gewesen, diese noch vor seinem Tod an ihn zu geben.

Wäre er nur bloß nicht durch die große Halle gegangen. Sie hatte sich in eine Leichenhalle verwandelt. Um Fred fand sie die gesamte Familie Weasley versammelt und sein Herz schien einen Satz auszusetzen als er auch noch Remus und Tonks unter den Toten fand. So viele die hatten sterben müssen. Und irgendwie war er mitschuldig daran. Er versuchte niemanden anzusehen. Er wollte ihren Schmerz, ihre Wut nicht sehen. Vielleicht würde er Snapes Erinnerungen ja leichter ertragen können als seine eigenen. Allein ging er zu Dumbledores Büro, Ron und Hermine waren bestimmt in großen Halle geblieben. Dies war ihm auch Recht so! Harry spürte dass er nun alleine sein musste. Die Wachen von dem Büro des Schulleiter waren volkommen zerstört und rührten sich nicht mal als Harry das ihm allzu vertraute Büro betrat. Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch. Trauer und Wut wegen dem Mann der ihm nichts erklärt hatte. Der ihn ins eiskalte Wasser geworfen hatte.

Schnell ging er auf das blaue Becken zu welches auf dem Tisch stand. Kurz fragte sich Harry wofür es Snape wohl das letze mal benutzt hatte, doch dann verdrängte er alle gedanken so gut es ging, gab die Flüssigkeit in das Denkarium und tauchte in Severus Gedanken ein.

_Er befand sich auf einer Wiese, die Blumen blühten prächtig und der Himmel war strahlend blau. Ein idealer Tag um ihn draußen zu verbringen. Kurz blickte Harry sich um, dann sah er den schwarzhaarigen Jungen der neben einem rothaarigem Mädchen saß und seine Hand hielt. Harrys Herz schlug automatisch schneller und er ging näher ran um verstehen zu können worum es ging.  
„Du bist meine einzige Freundin Lily. Ich wünschte es könnte immer so sein", sagte der junge Severus gerade und seine Stimme war voller Dankbarkeit. Sein hässliches, schmutziges, karriertes Hemd lies ihn ziemlich heruntergekommen wirken was noch durch sein ziemlich fetttiges schwarzes Haar hervorgehoben wurde. Doch die rothaarige schien sich nicht weiter daran zu stören. Ein Lächeln lag auf ihrem Gesicht während sie ihm antwortete. „Ach Sev, wir bleiben bestimmt noch __ewig befreundet. Mit wem könnte ich besser reden als mit dir?" Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern Severus einmal so strahlen gesehen zu haben. Unauffällig rückte er noch ein wenig an seine Freundin heran und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter._

Die Erinnerung löste sich auf und der ziemlich verwirrte Harry sah mit an wie Petunia mit Lily stritt weil sie seine Gegenwart genoss. Schließlich bespitzelte sie die beiden und Severus seufzte leise als Lily ihrer Schwester hinterher ging. Harry war völlig von den Erinnerungen gefesselt, es war so anders als was er erwartet hatte. Die Schikane im Zug bewies dass es tatsächlich sein Vater und seine Freunde gewesen waren die angefangen hatten Snape zu demütigen und eine Welle Schuldgefühle durchfuhr den Auserwählten. Die Szene im Fünften Schuljahr die er bereits kannte mied er sogut er konnte. Er empfand sogar etwas wie Mitgefühl als die Freundschaft zwischen Severus und Lily zerbrach. Obwohl er seine Mutter natürlich verstehen konnte, dass diese sich nicht mit einem zukünftigen Totesser abgeben wollte.

_Er befand sich auf einem dunklen Friedhof. Es waren einige anwesend, den Umhängen nach zu schließen waren es Totesser. Harry wurde übel als er Severus unter einer Gruppe Jugendlicher fand die sich alle dem dunklen Lord anschließen wollten und nun auf ihr dunkles Mal warteten.  
„Schwöre Severus Snape dass du dem dunklen Lord mit allen mitteln dienen wirst, egal was es kostet" Harry meinte ihn einen Augenblick lang zögern zu sehen doch dann antwortete er mit den gewünschten Worten. „Ja ich schwöre es." _

Die nächste Erinnerung kam und Harry sah mit an wie der Totesser Severus, Dumbledore um seine Hilfe anflehte. Erstaunt betrachtete er wie Severus versprach alles zu tun um Lily zu retten. „Seine Liebe zu ihr muss sehr stark gewesen zu sein", dachte Harry gerade doch dann löste sich die Erinnerung schon wieder auf und die nächste begann. Harry ballte die Fäuste als er erfuhr dass Dumbledore sein Leben anscheinend egal gewesen war. Das war er dem Schulleiter nur wert gewesen? „Für das größere Wohl", dachte Harry verbittert. Doch dann erschien die Erinnerung Snapes die wohl am wichtigsten war.

_Sie standen in Dumbledores Büro, seine Hand war schon ziemlich schwarz und auch sonst wirkte der Schulleiter unheimlich müde. „Wenn die Zeit gekommen ist müssen sie ihm etwas sagen Severus", begann er. „Es kann sein dass wir diesen kampf verlieren weil uns Wissen fehlt was vor ein paar Jahren verloren gegangen ist. Nur mit diesem Wissen wird es uns sicher gelingen Voldemort zu zerstören. Alles andere waren nur vage vermutungen von mir. Sagen sie ihm in meiner untersten Schublade befindet sich ein Zeitumkehrer, aber keiner der gewöhnlichen Art. Es ist ein Einzelstück, welches es Harry ermöglichen wird eine Zeitreise zu machen um das verlorende Buch zu finden. Sollte er es jedoch nicht finden sind wir alle verloren. Es ist unsere letze Chance. Jedoch darf ansonsten nichts an der Vergangenheit verändert werden, dass wäre sehr gefährlich", schloss der Schulleiter und Harry hörte nicht einmal mehr ob Snape noch etwas darauf erwiderte._

Er stand wieder in Dumbledores Büro und sein Kopf war noch unklarer als vor seiner Reise in Snapes Erinnerungen. Wenigstens ein paar Fragen hatte er beantwortet bekommen. Dass Snape seine Mutter aufrichtig geliebt hatte und alles für sie aufgegeben hatte. Typisch Dumbledore dass er sowas nie anerkannte. Doch die letzen Worte bereiteten ihm am meisten Kopfschmerzen. Es gab also tatsächlich noch eine Chance für sie diesen krieg zu gewinnen. Doch Zeitreisen waren gefährlich, dies war allgemein bekannt. Aber hatte er überhaupt eine Wahl? Egal wie er es drehte und wendete im Grunde hatte Dumbledore recht gehabt und er musste sich fürs „Größere Wohl" opfern. Also würde er in die Vergangenheit reisen und das Buch suchen. Nur dumm dass er nicht mal genau wusste wo und welches Buch er suchen musste. Aber das war ja mal wieder typisch. Er öffnete die genannte Schublade und fand in einem eingestaubten Kasten tatsächlich einen Zeitumkehrer der allerdings ganz schön anders aussah als die normalen. Am meisten verwirrte ihn dass er anscheinend auf eine Zeit festgelegt war, denn man konnte ihn nicht verstellen. Nur einen Knopf gab es und der würde ihn wohl in die Vergangenheit bringen.

Nun hatte er es eilig und hastete die Stufen hinunter. Harry wusste es wäre unfair seinen Freunden ihnen nicht einmal zu sagen was er vorhatte. Als er sie fand und ihnen von der Zeitreise erklärte wollten sie natürlich mitkommen. „Glaubst du wirklich dass lassen wir uns entgehen. Wir sind immer bei dir", meinte Ron und grinste ihn kumpelhaft an. Auch Hermine stimmte sofort zu. Sie suchten sich einen ruighen Gang und gerade als Harry die Kette um sie legen wollte, kam Neville den Zauberstab erhoben und einen Blick den Harry noch nie zuvor bei dem sonst so schwächlich wirkenden Gryffindor gesehen hatte. „Was immer ihr auch vorhabt, lasst mich mitkommen", sagte er und zu seiner eigenen Überrschung nickte er. Irgendetwas sagte ihm dass Neville noch ein große Rolle in dieser Geschichte spielen Worte. „Alle bereit?", fragte er und als keine irgendwelche Einwände hatte betätigte er den besonderen zeitumkehrer.


	2. Spinners End

Kapitel 2

Das erste was Harry wahrnahm war Ron der neben ihm stand und lautstark fluchte. Hermine hingegen sah sich in der Gegend um, die alles andere als schön war. Graue, heruntergekommende Gebäude standen lieblos aneinander gerannt. Auch Harry nahm die seltsame Umgebung war, er hatte nicht danmit hier zu landen. Er hatte zwar kaum Zeit gehabt sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen eine Zeitreise zu machen, trotzdem hatte er es als selbstverständlich angenommen gesehen dass sie in Hogwarts landen würden. Jetzt kam ihm das selbst ziemlich kurzsichig vor. Zu seiner rechten schaukelte eine alte Schaukel im Wind und auf der Wippe stritten sich zwei kleiner Kinder wer auf welche Seite durfte. Irgendetwas erinnerte Harry an diese Umgebung, nur kam er in diesem Moment nicht.

Ron hatte hatte den Blick noch immer nach unten gerichtet. „Mist ich bin tatsächlich in Scheiße getreten", grummelte er und Harry konnte nicht anders als zu lachen. Es sah einfach zu komisch aus wie sein bester Freund sich darüber aufregte. Außerdem passte es so gut zu ihm in so eine Situation zu geraten. Suchend sah er sich nun nach Neville um doch der Gryffindor war nirgendwo zu entdecken.

Hermine jedoch blickte ihre Freunde mit ernstem gesichtsausdruck an. „Wo sind wir hier? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist was sollen wir hier?" Harry zuckte mit den Schultern während er grübelte mit was er diesen Ort in Verbindung brachte. Ob das Buch von dem Dumbledore gesprochen hatte wohl hier in dieser Gegend war. Harry konnte es sich kaum vorstellen aber bei Dumbledore wusste man ja nie wo man dran war. „Ich schlage vor wir gehen ein bisschen. Den Muggeln könnte es sonst komisch erscheinen wenn wir zu lange an diesem scheinbar unscheinbaren Fleck stehen. Außerdem ist Neville vielleicht nicht allzu weit weg von uns gelandet." Hermine und Ron nickten zustimmend und so gingen sie gemeinsam durch das Viertel,was mit jeder straße noch hässlicher und gemütlicher zu sein schien. An dem letzen Haus einer Straße machte Harry plötzlich halt und bedeutete auch seinen Freunden stehen zu bleiben. Eine Frau mir rabenschwarzen Haaren kam durch den Vorgarten und schritt auf der anderen Straßenseite an ihnen vorbei.

Harry konnte seinen Blick nicht von der bereits etwas älteren Frau abwenden. Ihre Haare hingen lustlos und etwas ungepfegt hinunter, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war eiskalt und strahlte eine ziemlich Stärke aus. Und trotzdem fand sich etwas zerbrechliches im Gesicht der schwarzhaarigen, so als hätte sie irgendetwas zerstört und aus ihrer eignen Welt gerissen hätte. Nachdem Harry die Frau angesehen hatte gab es keinen Zweifel dass es sich um Snapes Mutter handeln musste, denn sie sahen sich furchbar ähnlich. „Snape?", meinte Ron halb verwundert, halb verändert und ging automatisch auf das Haus zu aus dem Snapes Mutter gerade herausgekommen war. Hermine hielt ihn am Ärmel zurück. „Ron! Wir können doch nicht einfach in wildfremde Häuser eindringen." Harry grübelte vor sich hin. Normalerweise würde er Hermine sofort rechtgeben, doch dies war eine besondere Situation und wozu sollte es gut sein wenn sie noch stundenlang durch die schrecklichen Straßen von Spinners End liefen? Harry war sich sicher dass es irgendetwas mit Snape zu tun haben musste dass sie hier geladen waren. „Ron hat recht, wir haben keine andere Wahl außer es zu versuchen. Hoffen wir nur dass wir nicht noch seinem Vater begegneten."

Vorsichtig uznd mit dem Versuch möglichst wenig Krach zu machen betraten die drei das Snape Haus und Harry konnte nicht anders als mitleid mit seinem sonst so verhassten Zaubertranklehrer zu haben. Das Haus verstaubte, das schmutzige Geschirr stand in der Spüle und Tobias lag auf dem Sofa, schnarchte allerdings so laut dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen mussten dass er aufwachte. Sie einigten sich darauf dass das was sie suchten sich am ehesten in Snapes Zimmer befinden würden und so gingen sie weiter in den ersten Stock.

Snapes Zimmer war sehr klein, wirkte jedoch nicht ganz so heruntergekommen wie der Rest des Hauses. Das Regal war komplett leer, Harry konnte es ihm nicht verdenken dass er die Bücher lieber wieder mit nach Hogwarts nahm. Ansonsten gab es in dem Zimmer nicht viel zu sehen, einzig und allein ein verkehrt herum liegendes Photo lag mitten auf dem Boden. Es wirkte eher als hätte es jemand verloren, anstatt absichtlich fallen gelassen. Hermine bückte sich sofort und starrte fassungslos auf das Bild was Lily glücklich an einen Baum gelehnt zeigte. Ihre Haare flogen im Wind und ihr Lachen strahlte auf das gesamte Bild aus.

Harry, der nicht so überrascht war wie die anderen, da er ja bereits über die Gefühle Severus für seine Mutter bescheid wusste fand in der zwischenzeit einen Kalender. Dieser zeigte an dass heute der erste September war. „Mist", fluchte Harry und trat einen Schritt zurück, was eine schlechte Idee war weil er so auch noch gegen einen Stuhl stieß. „Wir müssen nach Hogwarts. Dumbledore hat gesagt wir düfen das Schuljahr nicht verpassen." Ron rollte ziemlich angeekelt mit den Augen. „Ja dumbledore wollte viel und schau wo wir jetzt stehen. Wir müssen eine verdammte Zeitreise machen um die Zukunft in Ordnung zu bringen und mein verdammter Bart juckt weil er in dieser Zeit noch nicht so regelmäßig wächst", schimpfte Ron vor sich hin bevor er bemerkte dass sie den Hogwartsexpress längst verpasst hatten und Harry wohl kaum in den Zug steigen konnte da er beinahe so aussah wie James. „Alles Sachen die Dumbledore mal wieder nicht gesagt oder beachtet hat", beendete Ron seine Hetzrede und Harry und Hermine blickten ihn belustigt an. Ein Teil von Harry dachte sowieso dass er Recht hatte. Trotzdem hatte diese Zeitreise etwas aufregendes, immerhin würde er seine Eltern in der jüngeren version kennenlernen. Natürlich würde es nicht leicht werden. Und dumbledore erwartete auch noch von ihm sie nicht zu retten.

Wüttend sprang Harry mit wenigen Sätzen die Treppe hinunter und wäre beinahe gestürzt als er an einer Kante der letzen Stufe hängen blieb. Verwirrt wandte er sich der Treppe hoch. Das Treppenoberteil lies sich abnehmen sodass ein Hohlraum entstand. Als Ron und Hermine ihm langsam folgten liefen dem Gryffindor bereits die Tränen über die Wangen. „Gebt mir das Photo", meinte er bestimmt zu Ron und legte es dann in den Hohlraum der Treppe dessen Inhalt wohl allein dem jungen Snape gehörten. Nur ein Amulett lies er mitgehen weil dies ihm irgendwie merkwürdig vorkam doch dies bekamen Ron und Hermine nicht mit. „Hier ist ein Kamin", rief Ron aus dem Nebenzimmer und Harry ließ das Amulett rasch in die Tasche gleiten. Noch immer fragte er sich was mit Neville geschehen war, aber sie konnten ja nicht das ganze Viertel nach ihm absuchen. Vielleicht war er auch ganz woanders gelandet und sie vergeudeten nur ihre Zeit damit ihn zu suchen.

Trotzdem machte Harry sich Sorgen während Ron und Hermine damit beschäftigt waren den uralten Kamin in gang zu bringen ging er noch einmal vor die Haustür. Es war bestimmt schrecklich für Snape gewesen in dieser Gegend aufzuwachsen und ein Teil von ihm hatte sogar Mitleid mit ihm. Wenn er nur die Freundschaft mit seiner Mutter hätte halten können vielleicht wäre dann alles anders gelaufen. Schließlich riefen Ron und Hermine ihn dass sie soweit waren und hielten ihm ein päckchen Flohpulver hin, welches Hermine zum Glück immer dabei hatte. Er warf es ins Feuer und trat selbst in den Kamin bevor er deutlich „Hogwarts" rief und verwschwand. Er wusste die anderen würden nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.


	3. Endlich in Hogwarts

Kapitel 3

Neville sah sich verwirrt nach seinen Freunden um doch keiner schien in seiner Sichtweise zu sein. Er war in einer schmalen Gasse gelandet, aus der man allerdings auf einen großen Platz kam, auf dem ein riesiger Springbrunnen stand. Viele Fragen kamen in ihm auf. Wieso war er allein und vor allem wieso war er nicht in Hogwarts? Er beschloss sich ein bisschen umzuschauen, irgendeinen Grund musste es ja geben dass er ausgerechnet hier gelandet war. Der Platz war voller Menschen, anscheinend ein beliebter Treffpunkt für die Menschen.

Neville blieb kurz der Atem Weg als er plötzlich vor einem Schild stand, welches den Ort als Godrics Hollow auszeichnete. Er hatte immer gewusst dass bereits seine Eltern hier aufgewachsen waren. Automatisch schlug sein Herz schneller. Ob er ihnen wohl begegnen würde? Oder seinen Großeltern. Ein stich ging durch sein Herz als er daran dachte wie Harry ihnen gesagt hatte, dass sie die Vergangenheit nicht ändern dürften. Was war falsch daran wenn er seine Eltern rettete? Wenn er ihnen den Wahnsinn ersparte den sie später einmal würden mitmachen müsste?

Es zog ihn automatisch tiefer ins Dorf und nun prägte er sich jedes Haus genau ein. Welches wohl das seiner Familie gewesen sein mag? Seine Großmutter war mit ihm umgezogen da sie es in ihrem alten Haus nicht mehr etragen konnte und Neville hatte Verständniss dafür. Während er durch die Straßen lies steckte er die Hände in die Tasche und mit einem Accio Zauber eine Mütze erscheinen. Es war doch recht kalt geworden, außerdem wollte er ungerne von jemandem erkannt werden.

Gerade als er überlegte über den hübsch angelegten und bestimmt schon uralten Friedhof zu gehen begegnete er einem Paar bei ihm erneut der Atem weg blieb. Er war seinem Großvater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten und auch die jüngere Version seiner Großmutter ließ keine Zweifel. Neville hatte beobachtet wie sie aus einem recht kleinen aber sehr hübschen Haus gekommen waren und nun Hand in Hand Richtung Marktplatz gingen. Ein Teil von Neville wollte ihnen unbedingt folgen und sie einfach nur stundenlang beobachten, doch er wusste dass dies nur zeitverschwendung war. Immerhin war er auf einer Mission hier.

Trotzdem betrat er das Haus wo sein Vater seine Kindheit verbracht hatten. Er wusste nicht wonach er suchen sollte doch einen anderen Anhaltspunkt hatte er nicht. Die Versiegelung war zum Glück nur durch das Blut der Longbottoms gesichert und so reichte es, dass er die Hand gegen die Tür hielt und diese öffnete sich. Am liebsten hätte Neville sich jeden Winkel des Hauses vorgenommen um jede Erinnerung seiner Eltern in sich aufzusaugen, doch auch das schien ihm zu viel Zeit zu kosten. Ein Kalender an der Wand sagte ihm dass sie bereits den 11 September habten. Es war höchste Zeit nach Hogwarts zu kommen, hoffentlich würde er dort auch die anderen finden. Eigentlich hätten sie doch alle an der selben Stelle landen sollen.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis er das kleine Zimmer fand in dem sein Vater aufgewachsen war. Es war alles andere als schlicht. Es war deutlich zu erkennen auf welche Zaubererband sein Vater gestanden hatte und das ganze Zimmer strahlte nur so vor leben. Am liebsten hätte Neville sich einfach aufs Bett geschmissen und den Augenblick noch eine weile genossen aber er wusste, er musste dringend nach Hogwarts. Am besten wäre Flohpulver gewesen, doch das Haus seines Vaters schien keinen zu haben. Neville verdrängte seine Angst vorm Apparieren. Er hatte den Kurs nie bestanden und war auch noch nie am richtigen Ort gelandet.

In Gedanken versunken setze er sich auf das Bett seines Vaters wobei er etwas hartes fand, was seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Er zog ein Amulett unter der Bettdecke hervor, was definitiv irgendetwas magisches an sich hatte. Es sah eigentlich sehr schlicht aus und als er es öffnete war nicht einmal ein Bild darin zu erkennen. Doch in diesem Moment spürte Neville einfach, dass das Amulett irgendetwas zu bedeuten hatte. Vielleicht war er sogar deswegen hierhin geschickt worden. Seufzend verließ Neville das Zimmer seines Vaters und machte sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Es schien als hätte er keine Wahl als es mit dem apparieren zu versuchen. Er versuchte sich die Formel „Ziel, Wille, Bedacht", einzuprägen, konzentrierte sich dann voll und ganz auf die Grenzen von Hogwarts und verschwand.

Professor McGonagall schien alles andere als begeistert als plötzlich 3 ihr völlig fremde Jungendliche aus ihrem Kamin stiegen und den Teppich mit ruß verschmutzen. „Wir müssen dringend mit Dumbledore sprechen", meinte Harry ohne große Vorreden. Er hatte volkommen vergessen dass sie ihn noch gar nicht kannte und dass es ziemlich unhöflich gewesen war sich nicht vorzustellen. Hermine stieß ihn hart in die Seite und räusperte sich wichtigtuend bevor sie sich auf die immer noch verwirrte Professorin wandte. „Entschuldigen sie das Verhalten meines Freundes Professor. Auch für uns ist die ganze Sache hier sehr verwirrend. Aber wir müssten wirklich mit dem Schulleiter sprechen. Mein Name ist Hermine Granger." Harry dachte dass es ziemlich gewagt gewesen war ihren Namen zu nennen doch dann fiel ihm ein dass Herime ja muggelgeboren war und es eh niemandem auffallen würde.

Besonders Harry musterte Professor McGonagall sehr lange bevor sie sie bat ihr zu folgen. Anscheinend war die Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Vater extrem. Es dauerte nicht lange bis sie zu dem Harry bereits so bekannten Wasserspeier kamen und die Professorin für Verwandlung das passwort sagte, sodass sie eintreten konnten. Professor McGonagall klopfte kurz an die Tür und als das „Herein", ertönte öffnete sie die Tür und wies die drei hinein.

Dumbledores Blick war überrascht allerdings nicht so wie der von Professor Mcgonagall. Vor allem weil er diese kurzerhand aus seinem Büro schmiss. Erst dann wandte er sich den drei Schülern zu von denen zwei alles andere als begeistert waren. Hermines Gesichtsausdruck blieb neutral, deshalb war die es auch die begann dem Schulleiter zu erklären wer sie waren und wieso sie hier waren. „Wir kommen aus der Zukunft sozusagen um die Welt zu retten, aber dafür müssen wir etwas finden was glaube ich hier in Hogwarts sein wird. Es ist wirklich wichtig!", schärfte sie dem Dumbledore ein und dieser nickte.

„Es sollte kein Problem sein euch als neue Schüler vorzustellen auch wenn ich bei Mr. Potter und Mr. Weasley noch kleinigkeiten am Aussehen ändern würde, damit eure Verwandten keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Ich nehme an mein älteres ich hat euch bereits gesagt dass ihr sonst nichts in der Vergangenheit ändern dürft. Ron nickte mürrisch. „Ja professor es wird Harry riesiegen Spaß machen seine eigenen Eltern in den Tot zu schicken. Außerdem sind vier zu viert, nur einer ist uns unterwegs abhanden gekommen." Seine Stimme klang wütend und er versuchte erst gar nicht seinen Hass zu verstecken, den er momentan gegen den Schulleiter verspürte. Dieser hob eine Augenbraue beließ es aber dabei. „Dann hoffe ich dass der vierte von euch bald wieder auftauchen wird. Allerdings werdert ihr erneut an der Auswahl teilnehmen, denn wir werden den anderen weißmachen, dass ihr gerade erst hergezogen seid", erklärte der Schulleiter.

Harry wurde etwas mulmig zumute, immerhin hatte ihn der sprechende Hut ja schon beim ersten mal beinahe nach Slytherin stecken wollen. Er griff in seine Umhangstasche und spürte dass Amulett von dem eine deutliche Energie ausging. „Okay", meinte er schließlich stellvertretend für alle, auch wenn niemand begeistert aussah. Dumbledore begann Harrys Haare zu glätten damit sie noch fürchterlicher aussahen als sonst. Doch Harry störte sich nicht sonderlich daran. Er war ziemlich aufgeregt seinen Vater kennenzulernen. Außerdem verbesserte Dumbledore seine Sicht sodass eine Brille überflüssig wurde. Bei Ron wurde die Haarfarbe in braun geändert und die Sommersprossen verschwanden, wobei dieser gar nicht unglücklich war.

„Nun müssen wir nur etwas gegen eure Nachnamen tun. Ihr müsst euch nur einschärfen dass ihr sie tatsächlich benutzt und nicht versehentlich etwas ausplaudert", mahnte der Schulleiter. „Wie wäre es mit Harry Parker und Ron Weanley? Dann müsst ihr beide nur mit leichten Änderungen leben." Die beiden nickten mürrisch. Harry betrachtete den Schulleiter der ihn wie eine Schachfigur benutzt hatte und dem es grundsätzlich nur um das größere Wohl ging. Ob es auch einen Zug menschlichkeit in ihm gab. Wenn man ihn jetzt so ansah würde man nie vermuten welch scheußliche Taten er einmal begehen würde.

„Wie auch immer die Auswahlfeier wird gleich beginnen. Ihr seid wirklich gerade noch rechtzeitig erschienen", meinte Dumbledore. Hermine blickte Dumbledore verwundert an wie gelassen er es hinnahm dass plötzlich 3 zeitreisende in seinem Büro standen. „Also wenn es noch irgendetwas zu klären gibt muss dass bis morgen warten oder gibt es noch etwas wichtiges?", fragte er und musterte sie mit ernsten Blicken. Hermine schüttelte den Kopf doch Harry wollte endlich mal loswerden was er Dumbledore längst schon hätte sagen sollen. „Ich bin kein kleines Kind mehr, sollten sie mich dieses mal als solches behandeln wird es ihnen wirklich leid tun", meinte er mit eisiger Stimme. Dumbledore nickte ruigh als hätte er seine Warnung aufgenommen. „Ich habe auch noch etwas zu sagen", warf Ron ein. „Ich kann sie nicht ausstehen!" Nach diesen Worten machten sie sich auf den Weg in die große Halle wo in wenigen Minuten die Einteilung stattfinden würde.

Sie einigten sich darauf dass die Zeitreisenden durch die Nebentür kommen sollten sobald die Einteilung der Erstklässler beendet war. Die drei nickten zustimmend und warteten an dem Platz den Dumbledore ihnen zugewiesen hatte. Alle waren etwas nervös vor ihrer neuen Auswahl. Denn es war keines falls sicher dass sie wieder alle in Gryffindor kommen würden. „Ich frage mich was mit Neville passiert ist, ich hoffe er steckt nicht in Schwierigkeiten", flüsterte Harry, kaum dass der Schulleiter verschwunden war. „Ähm Kumpel, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast Wir stecken sowieso in schwierigkeiten, er wird sich schon irgendwie rumschlagen", meinte Ron und sogar Hermine gab ihm nickend recht. „Er hat sich wirklich gemacht in den letzen Jahren. Er ist zu einem richtigen Gryffindor geworden."

Durch die Nebentür wahr es für Harry und die anderen nicht möglich die älteren Schüler zu sehen, weshalb er auch noch keinen Blick auf seine Eltern hatte werfen können. Endlich waren sie bei Z angekommen und alle warteten bereits hungrig auf das Festessen. Doch Dumbledore erklärte ihnen dass noch vier neue an die Schule kommen würden. Harry war genau so nervös wie beim ersten mal, obwohl schon einige Jahre dazwischen lagen. Es war immer eine aufregende Sache den Hut aufzusetzen. Er achtete auf seine Schritte um nicht zu stolpern und direkt eine Lachnummer für die Rumtreiber zu sein. Steif setze Harry sich auf den Stuhl und sah wiedereinmal gegen das Leder. „Mmh das letze mal habe ich dich nach Gryffindor gesteckt weil du es so wolltest", murmelte der Hut nachdenklich. „Inzwischen hat sich dein Charakter in soweit geändert dass ich dich lieber zu den Schlangen einteilen würde. Also wird es wohl SLYTHERIN"

Das letze Wort schrie er wie immer durch die Halle und der ziemlich geschockte Harry hörte wie am Slytherintisch geklatscht wurde, während er am Gryffindortisch einige Buhrufe hören konnte. Immer noch Fassungslos wie der Hut eine solche Entscheidung treffen konnte setzte Harry sich neben einen Jungen der etwas jünger schien als er selbst, vielleicht ein Fünftklässler, so schätze Harry. Dieser wandte sich sofort dem Neuling zu und stellte sich vor. „Hey ich bin Daniel Allington. Schön dass du bei den Schlangen gelandet bist."

Harry nickte nur abwesend denn kurz nach ihm wurde Hermine aufgerufen die nicht so ruigh wirkte wie sonst. Bei ihr brauchte der sprechende nicht lange um sie nach Ravenclaw einzuteilen. Hermine schien auch gar nicht abgeneigt dagegen mal ein anderes haus auszuprobieren und setze sich zu ihren Hausgenossen die sie sofort freundlich begrüßten. „Ronald Weanley" ertönte die Stimme Professor McGonagalls und Ron ging mit hochrotem Kopf zum sprechendem Hut. Kaum berührte dieser Rons Kopf verkündete er auch schon dass Ron in Gryffindor bleiben würde. Sichtbar erleichtert setze sich Ron zu den Löwen. Etwas neidisch schaute Harry mit an wie er bekanntschaft mit der jüngeren Ausgabe von Sirius machte. Dumbledore wollte gerade das Festmahl eröffnen als sich die Haupttüre mit einem Quitschen öffnete und ein triefnasser Neville in die Halle kam. Absolut jedes Augenpaar war auf ihn gerichtet während er nach vorne zum Lehrertisch lief.

„Ach da haben wir ja unsere Nummer vier", meinte Dumbledore nur und trocknete hastig Nevilles Klamotten mit einem Zauberspruch. Da vorher nicht abgesprochen war wie man ihn nennen sollte übernahm Dumbledore dies persönlich und einen unkreativeren Namen hätte er sich echt nicht aussuchen können. Er wies Neville an sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen und der Hut wurde ihm auf den Kopf gesetzt. „Hufflepuff", meinte der Hut kurze Zeit später und Neville Smith, der immer noch außer atem war, setze sich zu den Dachsen.


	4. Erste Eindrücke

Harry fühlte sich etwas unwohl während er den Schlangen hinunter in den Keller folgte. Nur wenige Meter vor ihm konnte er Snape als Jugendlichen erkennen und musste zugeben dass die Geschichten von seinen fettigen Haaren leicht übertrieben waren. So wie es aussah würde er sogar mit ihm einen schlafsaal teilen müssen. Allington versuchte ihn einzuholen doch durch jahrelange übung war Harry ein Meister darin unterzutauchen und er hatte keine Lust sich irgendwelches Geschwaffel anzuhören. Er musste nachdenken, vor allem wie sie aus diesem Schlamassel wieder herauskamen. In Gedanken konnte er Hermine hören wie sie sagte, dass sie so wenigstens ihr siebtes Schuljahr wiederholen könnten und automatisch musste er grinsen. Es war schade dass er von nun an getrennt von seinen Freunden leben würde, aber vielleicht war dies ja auch eine Art test die der Hut ihnen mitgegeben hatte. Außerdem würden sie sich ja tagsüber sehen können.

Trotzdem war es ein ungewöhnliches Gefühl nach unten zu gehen, vor allem da seine Mitschüler alle so kühl und abwesend wirkten. In Gryffindor hätte man sich längst über Neuigkeiten ausgetauscht. Harry wusste dass er in Slytherin niemals glücklich werden würde, doch nun hatte er keine andere Wahl als es zu versuchen. Und währenddessen musste er sich auch dringend herausfinden was es mit dem Buch auf sich hatte, welches sie so dringend brauchten.

Mürrisch und nicht gerade in bester Laune ging er den Schlafsaal der Jungen für Siebtklässler und stellte fest dass er genau mit der nächsten Generation Todessern in einem Haus bleiben musste. Das konnte ja noch heiter werden. Als er die Tür öffnete und sich auf das noch einzige freie Bett setze lagen neugierige Blicke auf ihm und nur kurze Zeit später wurde er auch schon angesprochen. „Hey Parker. Was hälst du von Anerkennung und Macht? Du könntest einer der ganz großen sein. Ich bin übrigens Theodor Nott und die anderen hier sind Severus Snape, Allington, Avery und Damian Mulciber."

Der Slytherin sah immer zu dem Bett des gerade gemeinten und Harry stand einige Sekunden dort und wusste nicht im gerinsten wie er sich verhalten sollte. Machte es Sinn wenn er sich jetzt schon Feinde in Slytherin machte? Allerdings wollte er auch nicht wie ein Feigling wirken, der seine Meinung nicht vertreten konnte. Er trat einen Schritt näher an Nott heran und sah ihm ernsthaft in die Augen bevor er antwortete. „Ich glaube nicht dass Anerkennung und macht immer etwas miteinander zu tun haben Nott. Aber danke dass du mir die anderen vorgestellt hast." Nott schien beleidigt, zumindestens grummelte er etwas unverständliches bevor er sich in sein Bett verkroch.

Harry jedoch hatte das Gefühl auf keinen Fall schlafen zu können. Er wartete bis die anderen alle ihre Vorhänge zu gemacht hatten und lies sich dann auf die Fensterbank fallen. Eigentlich hätte er furchtbar müde sein müssen nach allem was ihnen passiert war, doch die Gedanken trieben immer weiter in seinem Kopf umher und machten es ihm unmöglich zur Ruhe zu kommen. Er hatte damit gerechnet zu sterben, stark verwundet zu werden aber diese Zeitreise in die Zeit seines Vaters war wirklich das gemeinste was Dumbledore sich hatte aussuchen können. Er sollte also ohne es zu verhindern mitansehen wie seine Eltern unwissend ins Leben zogen ohne sie zu warnen? Wie naiv dumbledore manchmal sein konnte.

Er wusste er würde dieses Versprechen nicht einhalten können und er freute sich schon riesig auf den morgigen Tag, weil er dort endlich die Rumtreiber und seine Mum kennenlernen würde. Einige Zeit saß er noch am Fenster und genoss den Mond der das Gelände beschien, dann legte auch er sich hin um zu schlafen. Schließlich würde wie für alle anderen Siebtklässler auch morgen der Unterricht für sie losgehen.

Am nächsten Morgen folgte Harry seinen Zimmerkameraden in die große Halle. Immerhin musste er zumindestens so tun als wüsste er nichts über Hogwarts. Zu seiner Überraschung behandelten ihn die anderen Slytherins freundlich, allerdings wussten sie auch noch nichts von seiner Verbindung mit den Rumtreibern. Sie waren als eine der ersten in der großen Halle und Harry lächelte glücklich sie endlich wider in unversehrten Zustand zu sehen. „Schon ziemlich beeindruckend, was?" Erschrocken drehte der schwarzhaarige sich nach der Stimme um und erkannte dass es sich um den jungen Snape handelte. Er lächelte nicht, doch Abscheu konnte Harry auch nicht in seinem Gesicht erkennnen. Harry nickte und nahm dankend etwas von dem Toast an den der junge Snape ihn reichte. Einen kurzen Moment erhaschte er einen Blick auf Snapes Unterarm und seufzte innerlich erleichtert auf. Er trug das dunkle Mal nicht.

Wieder einmal kam ihm die Warnung in den Sinn die Dumbledore ausgesprochen hatte. „Verdammter, Dumbledore. Hätte ja auch selbst durch die Zeit reisen können", dachte Harry genervt und spürte den Blick des Dumbledores dieser Zeit auf sich liegen. Sobald sie eine Möglichkeit fand musste er dringend seine Freunde ausfindig machen. Immerhin brauchten sie soetwas wie einen Plan. Mit einem hastigen Blick auf seinen neuen Stundenplan stellte er fest dass er als nächstes Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatte. „Gehen wir zusammen?", fragte er die jüngere Snape ausgabe die er bereits deutlich lieber hatte als die alte. „Meinetwegen", meinte dieser kühl. „Was für eine Freude wir haben mit den Gryffindors gemeinsam", zischte er noch hinterher und der Hass in seiner Stimme war nicht zu überhören. Harry jedoch war aufgeregt. Anders als gestern würde er seine Eltern heute von nahem betrachten können.

Den Unterricht als die reinste Katastropfe zu beschreiben würde die Situation noch untertreiben. Als Lehrer hatten wir Professor Dung und dieser Name passte einfach perfekt. In dem versuch uns den Impedimenta Zauberspruch beizubringen, scheiterte er volkommen und am ende hatte einer der Rumtreiber es geschaft den Professor selbst zu lähmen und besonders die Gryffindors brachen in Gelächter aus. Und Harry hatte endlich mal die Chance sich seine Eltern genau anzusehen. Sein Vater war ihm wirklich aus dem Gesicht geschnitten, die selbe Frisur, das selbe Lachen. Wenn man einen Bilderrahmen als Spiegel ausgeben würde und auf jede seite einen Potter, würde kaum einen Unterschied bemerken. Seine Mutter hingegen war einfach nur wunderschön. Ihr hellrotes, dichtes Haar wuchs bis kurz über die Schulter. Tatsächlich hatte sie genau die selben Augen wie Harry, dieser überlegte Professor Dumbledore um Kontaktlinsen oder soetwas zu bitten, doch dann dachte er wieder daran, dass er sich vermutlich eh nicht an die Abmachung halten würde, also spielte es keine große Rolle.

Neben seinem Vater saß die deutlich jüngere Ausgabe seines Paten und ein freches Lächeln umspielte sein Gesicht. Lässig spielte er mit seinem Zauberstab herum und zwinkerte einem Mädchen zu welches sofort rot wurde und sich von Sirius abwandte. Auch Lupin befand sich in der Gruppe und sah noch nicht ganz so mitgenommen aus wie als erwachsener. Die widerliche Ratte hatte sich in der hintersten Ecke verkrochen um ja nicht dran genommen zu werden. „Wenn Dumbledore denkt, den lasse ich noch mal entkommen hat er sich geschnitten", schoss es ihm durch den kopf und in dem Moment wo seine und Pettigrews Blicke sich trafen bekam es Pettigrew mit der Angst zu tun und wandte sich schnell ab.

Vor dem Mittagessen ging Harry kurz zum Gryffindortisch und wusste dass dies wohl eine Prämiere sein musste, dass ein Slytherin dies freiwillig tat doch er musste kurz mit Ron sprechen. „Hey Harry", meinte dieser grinsend und bereits schmatzend. „Die Rumtreiber sind echt cool, schade dass du nicht in Gryffindor gelandet bist", fügte er hinzu und deutete auf die drei, wobei er Peter absichtlich außen vorließ. Harry nickte ihnen zu. „Freut mich euch kennenlernen. Ich bin Parker, ich und Weanley sind schon eine weile befreundet", erklärte er seine Anwesenheit und die Gryffindors die erst ein wenig angespannt gewirkt hatten entspannten sich wieder. Stattdessen beugte sich Sirius zu Harry herunter und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Pass auf was ich dir sage Parker. Die Slytherins sind gerissen und listig. Sie werden dir irgendetwas von einem dunklen Lord erzählen, dem sie sich anschließen wollen..." Er wollte noch weiter sprechen doch Harry hatte angewunken. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen Sirius. Ich weiß ganz genau was ich will und dass ist garantiert kein Trottel der nur an sich oder ans größere Wohl denkt", meinte Harry bestimmt. James zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ans größere Wohl?", fragte er. „Ach nicht so wichtig", brummte Harry. Stattdessen machte er sich endlich auf den Weg zum essen wo er bereits erwartet wurde.

„Was wolltest du bei den Gryffindors?", wurde er auch gefragt kaum dass er sich zwischen Avery und Snape gesetzt hatte. Er seufzte und antwortete während er sich eine ordentliche Menge Bratkartoffeln gönnte. „Weanley ist nun mal mein Freund. Außerdem halte ich nicht viel von der Häuserfeindschaft ehrlich gesagt", erklärte Harry. Danach herrschte Stille bei den Siebtklässlern der Slytherins denn niemand wollte Parker zwischen all den anderen Schülern aufklären wie er sich als richtige Schlange zu verhalten hatte. Dies wollten sie heute abend nachholen. Jedoch hatte Harry ganz andere Pläne für den Abend sodass sich die vier Zeitreisende kurz vor der Speerzeit hinter einem Wandteppich im siebten Stock versteckten und warteten bis die Luft rein war. Dann kam Harry herein und wünschte sich im hin und her gehen einen gemütlichen Raum mit kuscheligen Sofas und decken. „Wozu die Gemütlichkeit?", murmelte Ron erstaunt bevor er sich in ein blaues Sofa fallen lies. „Ich dachte da wir einiges zu besprechen haben machen wir es uns bequem", conterte Harry und ließ sich mit Neville und Hermine ebenfalls auf die Sofas fallen.

„Zuallererst müssen wir überlegen wie wir das Buch überhaupt finden sollen. Wir wissen absolut nichts, was übrigens mal wieder typisch Dumbledore ist, es könnte genau so gut im Bahnhof Kings Cross liegen auch wenn das unwahrscheinlich wäre." Er gab den anderen eine kurze Zeit zum nachdenken bevor er mit seinen Überlegungen fort fuhr. „Außerdem halte ich es immer noch für merkwürdig dass sowohl wir in Spinners End als auch Neville in Godrics Hollow ein Amullett gefunden haben welche definitiv magische Kräfte aufweisen." Dies konnte man spüren, vor allem wenn man es durch die Finger gleiten lies. Doch schon bald wurde klar dass niemand der vier Zeitreisenden eine Antwort darauf finden würde. Stattdessen genossen sie einfach noch ein wenig das beisammensein und beschlossen ihre Freundschaft auch in der Schulzeit nicht zu verstecken. Wen die Slytherins ein problem damit hatten, dass ich mich Ron befreundet war, hatten sie eben Pech gehabt.


	5. Neue und alte Bekannte

5 Kapitel

Die vier Zeitreisenden saßen gemeinsam mit den vier Rumtreibern am See, was sie größtenteils Ron zu verdanken hatten, welcher unbedingt seine Freunde mit den Rumtreibern bekannt machen wollte. Besonders James und Sirius waren am Anfang nicht einverstanden mit einem Slytherin rumzuhängen, was Harry schon gewaltig nervte. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er sich so stur gestellt hätte. Es kam doch immer auf die Person selbst an und nicht auf das Haus. So wirkte er bereits ziemlich genervt als er sich den vier Rumtreibern vorstellte. „Ihr könnt mich Harry nennen, ihr seid also die berüchtigten Rumtreiber." Er konnte sich einen leicht höhnischen Unterton nicht verkneifen, vor allem weil Pettigrew sich hinter Lupin verbarg, als würde er sich vor Angst gleich in die Hose machen. Doch Harry gab sich einen Ruck, er war hier um seinen Vater und seinen Paten kennenzulernen und nicht um Streit zu suchen. So setzen sie sich unter eine Eiche, die Harry genau als den Schauplatz wiedererkannte, wo sie in ihrem fünften Schuljahr Snape gedemütigt hatten.

„Wie genau seid ihr eigentlich hier hergekommen?", begann Lupin die Fragerei, die Harry gerne verschoben oder direkt gestrichen hätte. Zum Glück sprang Hermine für sie ein, wenn jemand den anderen etwas sinnvolles weiß machen konnte, war es Hermine. „Wir wurden privat von unseren Familien unterrichtet aber für unseren Abschluss müssen wir das letzte Jahr in Hogwarts absolvieren. Harry, Neville, Ron und ich kennen uns aber bereits schon sehr lange, weswegen es uns nicht ganz so schwer fällt." Sie blickte die Rumtreiber ernst an. Sirius spielte mit seinem Zauberstab und störte sich nicht einmal daran als er Funken ausstieß. James gähnte und strich einmal über seine Haare, damit sie noch unordentlicher aussahen und Peter presste sich an die Hinterseite des Baums, als wäre dies ein besseres Versteck als Lupins Rücken. Einzig und allein dieser hatte Hermine überhaupt zugehört und Harrys Laune sank bei dem arroganten verhalten seines angeblichem Vaters. Hatten ihn nicht immer als besonders beschrieben? Vielleicht hatten sie das besonders scheiße vergessen.

Schon allein die Haltung der beiden Mädchenaufreißer, war überaus arrogant und mehrfach winkten und zwinkerten die beiden Mädchen zu, die komischerweise auch noch alle darauf reinfallen zu schienen. Harry versuchte nicht zu urteilen, immerhin kannte er James erst einen Tag lang aber es fiel ihm ziemlich schwer. Stattdessen versuchte er ihn in ein Gespräch zu verwickeln. „Ich habe gehört du spielst Quidditsch? Ich nämlich auch", begann der Schwarzhaarige und blickte seinem Gegenüber an. Es war immer noch ein komisches Gefühl, sich beinahe selbst gegenüber zustehen. James schien nur noch zu wachsen bei dieser Aussage. „Ich bin der beste Sucher überhaupt. Niemand kann es mit mir aufnehmen", meinte er grinsend und zwinkerte dabei einer braunhaarigen Schülerin zu, die gerade vorbei ging und die sofort rot wurde. Harry seufzte innerlich, hoffentlich hatte er selbst nicht auch so ein furchtbar großes Ego in seiner Zeit. Und Falls doch würden seine Freunde ihm dass doch hoffentlich sagen. Ron lachte und scherzte mit James und Sirius über sämtliche dummen Witze, doch Hermine und Neville schienen sich genau so unwohl zu fühlen wie er selbst es tat. „Leute ich verabschiede mich. Ein paar...Mitschüler wollen noch etwas Zeit mit mir verbringen", sagte Neville und das leuchten in seinen Augen verriet, dass es sich wohl um seine Eltern handeln musste. Harry freute sich riesig für ihn, wenigstens war sein Vater anscheinend kein arrogantes Arschloch.

„Wieso bist du eigentlich in Slytherin Parker?", fragte Sirius, kurz nach dem Neville gegangen war abwertend und seine Hände ballten sich direkt zu Fäusten, als er das Haus der Schlangen erwähnte. Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde sehr kühl und er musterte den jungen Black eine ganze Weile bevor er aussprach, „Wie du genau wissen müsstest kann niemand sich das Haus aussuchen. Außerdem lasse ich mich nicht weiter von euch verurteilen nur weil ich im Haus der Schlangen bin. Und noch was. Werdet mal erwachsen und verhaltet euch nicht wie zurück gebliebene Kleinkinder." Es war Harry in diesem Moment scheiß egal, dass er auf Sirius Sorge angesprochen hatte im falschen Haus zu landen, er wusste nur dass er schnellstens hier weg musste, bevor er seinem späteren Paten noch eine auf die Fresse haute. Wütend stampfte er in Richtung schloss und stieß beinahe mit einem Mädchen zusammen welches gerade nach draußen gehen wollte. „Pass doch...", begann er patzig, doch dann sah er auf und blickte in seine eigenen Augen. Vor ihm stand die Siebzehnjährige Lily Evans, die er über den Haufen gerannt war. Hastig murmelte er eine Entschuldigung und half ihr die Bücher aufzuheben, die ihr bei ihrem Zusammenstoß heruntergefallen waren. „Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich war aufgebracht wegen den Rumtreibern..." Er brach ab weil er eigentlich nicht genau wusste was er hatte sagen wollen, doch Lily schien ihn auch so zu verstehen.

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der rothaarigen aus. „Ach diese Idioten darfst du einfach nicht beachten. Die halten sich für was besseres, doch im Grunde suchen sie nur nach Aufmerksamkeit", meinte Lily und Harry nickte hastig, während er sich fragte wie Sie und James jemals zusammen gekommen sind, allerdings hatte das Schuljahr ja gerade erst angefangen. „Du bist Harry Parker nicht wahr.?Ich hab ihm Gryffindorturm schon einiges über dich gehört. Die anderen reden sich den Mund fusselig, nur weil du als einziger der neuen im Haus der Schlangen gelandet bist." Harry seufzte. Konnte er nicht mal in der Vergangenheit mal nicht im Mittelpunkt stehen? „Ich bin nicht wie die meisten anderen Slytherins Lily", sagte er stattdessen und sie schien erstaunt, dass er sich ihren Namen behalten hatte. „Das hatte ich auch nicht gedacht." Lily sah sich im Eingangsbereich um, doch dann wandte sie sich wieder an Harry. „Lass uns einen ungestörten Ort suchen, Harry. Ich glaube es könnte interessant sein sich mit dir zu unterhalten." Harry nickte zustimmend und bald hatten sie ein unbenutztes Klassenzimmer gefunden, welches nicht verschlossen war. Harry bereitete sich innerlich auf die ersten Fragen vor, die er nur schwer beantworten konnte. Aber bereits jetzt bemerkte er die Wärme die von seiner Mutter ausging und er hatte einen Kloß im Hals bei dem Gedanken sie sterben zu lassen. Wie konnte das richtig sein? Wie konnte es richtig sein etwas geschehen zu lassen, was man noch verhindern konnte?

Genau wie Hermine erklärte er Lily wie es dazu kam dass er hier in Hogwarts war, doch anders als die Rumtreiber schien sie sich damit nicht zufrieden zugeben. „Ich spüre dass sich irgendetwas verändert seid ihr hier seid", versuchte die Gryffindor zu erklären. „Die Rumtreiber halten dich für eine Bedrohung Parker und sie vertrauen dir kein bisschen, also nimm dich lieber vor ihnen in acht. Dass sie heute mit dir gesprochen haben war alleine Weanleys Verdienst." Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte nicht wirklich Angst vor den Rumtreibern. Wenn sie immer noch bei dem Nievau stehen geblieben waren, wie im fünften Jahr würde er sie höchstens auslachen. Die restliche Zeit verlief dass Gespräch mit Lily eher ungezwungen. Sie erzählte ein wenig von ihrem Zuhause und ihrer Schwester Petunia, die eifersüchtig darauf war, dass sie hogwarts nicht besuchen durfte. Doch Harry war es egal worüber sie erzählte, er hing an ihren Lippen, wollte sie durch und durch kennenlernen. Die Erzählungen über seine Mutter waren anscheinend ernstgemeint, denn Harry empfand sie wirklich als eine wundervolle Person. Harry wusste nicht wie lange sie bereits sich unterhielten, doch das Abendessen stand bald an, also verliesen sie das Klassenzimmer. „Stört es dich nicht mit mir gesehen zu werden?", fragte er vorsichtig, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und seufzte. „Seh ich aus als wäre ich einer dieser dümmlichen Rumtreiber? Natürlich macht es mir nichts aus. Ich mag dich Harry, egal in welchem Haus du auch sein magst. Ich hatte schon einmal eine Freundschaft mit einem Slytherin...doch leider hat diese nicht gehalten." In Lilys Augen lag Trauer aber auch Zorn als sie diese Worte aussprach, natürlich wusste Harry dass sie Severus Snape gemeint hatte.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle, doch ein unerfreuliches Ereignis sollte ihnen nicht erspart haben. Gerade kamen die Rumtreiber samt Ron in die Eingangshalle und mit einem Schwenker ließ Sirius, Snapes Tasche platzen, der gerade wohl ebenso auf dem Weg zum Abendessen gewesen war. Sirus hatte sämtliche Mitschriften und unterlagen zerfetzen lassen, die nun um den Slytherin Schüler verteilt lagen. Die Rumtreiber lachten alle grölend und nicht wenige Gryffindors stimmten mit ein. Lily schien sehr mit sich zu kämpfen, ob sie nach ihrem Streit sich noch für Severus einsetzen sollte. Doch Harry hatte bereits seinen zauberstab gezogen und raste in wilder Wut dem Übeltäter entgegen. „Du bist ein verdammter Feigling Black!", schrie er seinen eigenen Paten an, doch dies interessierte ihn in dieser Situation herzlich wenig. „4 Leute brauchst du um einen Slytherin von hinten anzugreifen! Dass du dich nicht schämst ist mir ein Wunder", spie er weiterhin aus, bevor er einen Eimer Wasser beschwor und direkt über Sirius ausleerte. „Ich warne euch. Wagt es nicht weiterhin so mit meinen Mitschülern umzugehen, sonst werdet ihr es bereuen", zischte er bevor er zu Lily zurückging die mit offenem Mund dort stand. „Das war genial Parker", murmelte sie. Doch Harrys Augen folgten seinem schwarzhaarigem Slytherin, der den Rückweg nahm und höchstwahrscheinlich in seinem Schlafsaal verschwinden würde. Harry entschuldigte sich bei seiner Mutter, bevor er dem sonst so verhassten Snape hinter her ging


	6. Wichtige Gespräche!

6 kapitel

Harry fand seinen Slytherin Bettnachbar lesend im Bett, wobei er die Vorhänge bereits zugezogen hatte. Harry seufzte leise. Vermutlich würde es nicht leicht werden an den so verschlossenen Snape heranzukommen aber er wollte mit ihm reden. Ihm sagen dass es Menschen gab denen er nicht egal war. Lily zum Beispiel, Harry hatte in ihren Augen sehen können, dass es sie schmerzte wie Severus sich immer mehr veränderte. Irgendwie musste die Veränderung doch aufzuhalten sein. Dieses mal hörte er nur noch eine leise Stimme die sagte, sie dürften sich nicht einmischen. Weswegen sonst sollten sie hier sein? Harry blieb ein paar Minuten leise im Schlafsaal stehen und überlegte wie er es am geschicktesten anstellen konnte als er ein kühles, „Was willst du Parker?", hörte. Da er peinlicherweise erwischt worden war, ging er zu seinem eigenen Bett, welches Snapes gegenüber stand. „Mit dir reden", meinte Harry vorsichtig und sah Severus in die Augen. Sein Gesicht war eine kühle Fassade, anscheinend hatte er schon in der Schulzeit gelernt seine Gefühle zu verstecken.  
„Was willst du darüber reden? Potter und seine Anhänger haben mich und sich selbst lächerlich gemacht. Das ist nichts neues. Aber du solltest nicht dazwischen gehen Parker! Ich brauche keinen Beschützer." Die letzten Worte kamen etwas härter hervor.

Sein Buch fiel ihm versehentlich aus den Händen und bevor er es aufhob, konnte Harry noch kurz einen Blick darauf werfen, sodass ihm auffiel dass es über dunkle Künste war. „Vielleicht brauchst du wirklich keinen Beschützer", gab Harry ihm recht, wenn er bedachte wie mächtig der erwachsene Snape gewesen war. „Aber es ist es nicht viel schöner zu wissen, dass da jemand an deiner Seite ist, der dir beisteht wenn du in Schwierigkeiten steckst?" Harry wusste dass er sich nun auf gefährlich dünnem Eis bewegte aber er musste es einfach versuchen. Plötzlich stürzte Severus, den Zauberstab fest umklammert aus dem Bett und hielt ihn gegen Harry gerichtet. „Darüber weißt du nichts!", zischte er hasserfüllt, obwohl seine Gesichtszüge immer noch gelassen schienen. Harry setze sich auf sein eigenes Bett und betrachtete den Jungen der einmal der Mann werden sollte, den er hasste. „Du weißt nicht wie es ist wenn man zu Boden getreten wird, immer wieder. Du weißt nichts von der Hilflosigkeit und von dem gelächter der anderen Parker. NICHTS weißt du", spie der Siebtklässler zu Harrys Überraschung aus. Harry hatte nicht erwartet, dass Snape überhaupt mit ihm reden würde. „Ich weiß mehr darüber als du vielleicht denkst", meinte er mit ruhiger stimme doch dann stand er auf und ging in ihrem Schlafsaal auf und ab. Er begann langsam den Jungen zu durchschauen, auf welchen er so voller Hass geblickt hatte. Doch den jetzigen Severus konnte er unmöglich hassen.

„Deshalb bist du so versessen dich dem dunklen Lord anzuschließen." Es war eine Feststellung und keine Frage, trotzdem lächelte Harry leicht als er Severus Mundwinkel zuckte. Vermutlich hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Parker darüber Bescheid wusste. „Voldemort wird dir nicht das geben was du suchst, Severus", meinte Harry ernst und blickte auf den inzwischen erschrockenen Gesichtsausdruck des jungen Snapes. „Du wirst einer seiner Diener sein. Ein nichts, noch schlimmer als du dich jetzt fühlst. Du musst diesen Weg nicht wählen Severus. Tue das was dein Herz dir sagt." Damit schloss Harry seine Rede und ließ den Slytherin mit seinen Gedanken allein, indem er sich hinter seinen eigenen Vorhängen verbarg und seinerseits über die Konsequenzen nachdachte, die das Gespräch mit Severus vielleicht anrichten würden. Doch er wusste es war das richtige zu versuchen Snape auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen. Er war es leid auf einen alten Mann zu hören, der sowieso nur noch ein Portrait war. Ab sofort würde er nur noch auf sein Herz hören. Und dieses sagte ihm dass Severus Snape noch nicht ganz verloren war und er noch eine Chance hatte ihn vor seinem Schicksal zu retten.

Gerade einmal eine halbe Stunde stand Harry mit seinen Freunden vor dem Büro von Professor Dumbledore. Keiner der anderen hatte wirklich Lust auf ein weiteres Gespräch mit Dumbledore aber irgendwie mussten sie ja mit ihrer Mission weiterkommen und da war der Grips des Schulleiters wohl am besten für geeignet. „Passwort?", fragte der Wasserspeier als sie sich im näherte. „Ach halt die Klappe", murmelte Neville und zum erstaunen alle öffnete er sich und gab den Weg in Dumbledores Büro frei. „Welcher Schwachkopf hat sich den dieses Passwort ausgedacht?", maulte Ron, der sowieso schon mies drauf war weil er den Abend nicht mit den Rumtreibern verbringen konnte. Harry begann allmählich sich Sorgen zu machen, er befürchtete der Umgang könnte ihm nicht gut tun. Neville hingegen strahlte vor Lebensfreude, ein weiterer Grund nicht auf den Schulleiter zu hören und einfach die Zukunft zu ändern. „Das war ich, so bekomme ich öfter Besuch", hörten sie hinter sich eine vergnügte stimme sagen. Professor Dumbledore stand vor ihnen und bat sie ihn sein Büro. „Wenn er jetzt nach Zitronenbonbons fragt garantiere ich für nichts mehr", dachte Harry garstiger als er es von sich selbst gewöhnt war. „Ich dachte mir bereits dass sie mich bald aufsuchen werden", begann Dumbledore. „Und ich muss gestehen, dass ich den Grund eurer Zeitreise noch nicht ganz verstanden habe." Er sah sich in der Gruppe um doch niemand schien besonders viel Lust zu haben etwas preiszugeben.

Harry fasste kurz zusammen, dass sie auf der Suche nach einem sehr sehr altem Buch waren, welches in der Zukunft dringend benötigt wurde um den Krieg gegen Voldemort zu gewinnen, dass sein älteres ich aber nicht freundlich genug gewesen war, ihnen mitzuteilen wo sie eigentlich anfangen sollten zu suchen. Dumbledore kratzte sich nachdenklich seinen Bart, während er im Büro auf und ab ging. „Eigentlich gilt das verbot, die Vergangenheit zu ändern auch für mich, also lassen sie uns lieber über ihren weiteren Aufenthalt sprechen, als über meine sehr selbstsüchtige Ausgabe, die ich später wohl mal sein werde." Harry hätte ihm gerne in diesem Moment an den Kopf geknallt, dass man die Zukunft immer ändern kann doch er verkniff sich dies. Stattdessen holten er und Neville die beiden Amulette hervor, die sie auf ihrer Reise bereits gefunden hatten. „Seltsam", murmelte Dumbledore. „Ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, dass diese zum anschauen da gelegen haben. Vielleicht sind sie ein Hinweis darauf wo ihr das Buch finden könnt, vielleicht haben sie aber auch etwas anderes zu bedeuten. Auch ich bin nicht allwissend", gestand er sich selbst ein. „Und selbst wenn sie etwas wissen, verschweigen sie es demjenigen und lassen ihn selbst in den Tod gehen, wenn es dem größeren Wohl dient", platze es Harry heraus und er erhielt sowohl von Ron als auch von Hermine einen stoß in die Seite. Neville jedoch sah aus als würde er Harry rechtgeben.

„Egal ob sie mich jetzt mögen oder nicht Mr. Parker, hauptsächlich sollte es jetzt darum gehen dass sie das Buch finden um das sich ja scheinbar alles dreht. Wie sie sagten wissen sie nicht einmal ob es in Hogwarts ist?" Ron schüttelte mit dem Kopf und warf Harry einen warnenden Blick zu bevor er meinte, „Wir waren selbst voll überrascht ausgerechnet in Spinners End zu landen und auch Neville hat nicht damit gerechnet plötzlich in Godrics Hollow zu stehen." Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich und für einige Augenblicke herrschte schweigen zwischen den fünfen. Dann sprach der Schulleiter erneut. „Eure Amulette scheinen Mr. Smith und Mr. Parker an Orten gefunden zu haben die an für sie besonderen Orten stehen. Codris Hollow ist immerhin der Geburtsort von Mr. Smith und auch Mr. Parker hatte irgendeine Verbindung zu Spinners End. Vielleicht solltet ihr erst versuchen die restlichen Amulette zu finden. Wenn ich mit meiner Vermutung richtige liege..." Harry hatte größte Mühe nicht zu gähnen oder ihn darauf hinzuweisen dass er genau den selben satz auch in 20 Jahren nach sagen würde. „...müsste es für jeden von euch ein Amulett geben. Es sei denn diese haben überhaupt nichts mit dem Buch zu tun, das würde mich aber wirklich sehr wundern." Erneut entstand eine Pause und nach einer Weile beendete der Schulleiter fürs erste ihr Gespräch.

„Ich würde sagen Mr Weanley, Mr Smith und Mrs. Granger. Machen sie sich mal gedanken über Orte die wichtig für sie sind dann kommen wir vielleicht weiter. Außerdem werde ich und ihr sicherlich auch weiterhin nach dem Buch rechaieren. Wenn es Voldemorts Tod bedeutet muss es etwas ganz besonders sein. Kurz sah Harry Habgier in den Augen Dumbledores aufblitzen und einen Moment lang dachte er, dass sie auf jeden fall verhindern mussten, dass Dumbledore zuviel von ihren Plänen mitbekam. Die vier Zeitreisenden gingen noch eine zeitlang in den Raum der wünsche der sich auch dieses mal mit gemütlichen Sofas ausgestattet hatte. Harry blickte seine Freunde eine Weile lang ernsthaft an, dann beschloss er ein Thema anzusprechen was ihn momentan ziemlich beschäftigte. „Ich weiß unser wundervoller Schulleiter hat uns eingebläut dass wir die Vergangenheit auf keinen Fall ändern dürfen. Die Frage ist nur ob wir das wirklich können. Ich meine allein unser auftauchen hier wird doch irgendetwas verändern. Zumindestens wenn sie in ein paar Jahren ihre Kinder bei dem selben Vornamen nennen wie wir jetzt heißen. Außerdem habe ich die Hoffnung einige schrecklich schicksale abwenden zu können, wenn wir nur ein bisschen nachhelfen. Denkt mal an Nevilles Eltern, an Lupin und meine Eltern." Snape fügte er nur in Gedanken hinzu weil er wusste dass seine Freunde damit nicht glücklich sein würden. Neville biss sich unsicher auf die Zunge, Hermine schüttelte direkt mit dem Kopf und Ron sah aus als würde er gleich einschlafen. „Harry! Du ahnst nicht was du in der Zukunft anrichten kannst wenn du jetzt nicht aufpasst. Also bitte tue nichts was du hinterher bereust." Schnaubend verlies Harry den Raum der Wünsch als erstes und machte sich auf den Weg in den Kerker zu seinem Schlafsaal. Zu seinem Erstaunen schien Severus immer noch nicht zu schlafen denn sein leises Schnarchen war nicht zu hören. „Gute nacht Parker", brummte stattdessen eine Stimme die Harry ein breites grinsen ins Gesicht trieb. „Wünsch ich dir auch Severus", antwortet er bevor auch er endlich schlafen ging.


	7. Eine besondere Freundschaft

7 Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen kamen die Zeitreisenden noch relativ verschlafen zum Frühstück in die große Halle. Gestern Abend war es doch recht spät geworden, bis sie endlich ins Bett gekommen waren. Neville stellte ihm Frank Longbottom und Alice vor, die beide, wie sie wussten später Nevilles Eltern sein sollten. Er begrüßte sie freundlich und sie schienen beide überrascht dass Neville mit einem Slytherin befreundet war. Jedoch konnte Harry nichts von der Feindseligkeit spüren, die die Rumtreiber ihm gegenüber zeigten. Es war ein Wunder dass Ron überhaupt auf ihn gewartet hatte an diesem Morgen, sonst verbrachte er jede freie Minute damit über Sirius dämliche Witze zu lachen. Hermine schien sich in Ravenclaw ebenfalls sehr wohl zu fühlen und verbrachte ihre Freizeit damit ihrer alten Lieblingsbeschäftigung weiter nachzugehen. Sämtliche Bücher aus der Bibliothek zu verschlingen. Allerdings passte Hermine mit ihrer Art auch wunderbar nach Ravenclaw.

Am Gryffindortisch herrschte bereits am frühen Morgen das reinste Chaos und Ron grinste erwartungsvoll während er sich zu den Löwen begab. Aber man musste kein Gryffindor sein um die Auseinandersetzung die dort herrschte mitzubekommen. „NEIN, habe ich gesagt", schrie eine zornige Stimme und ihre roten Haare flogen in ihrer heftigen Bewegung. Sie hielt den Zauberstab auf James Potter gerichtet und ihre Augen schienen zu Funkeln, während sie ihre Wut augenscheinlich kaum noch beherrschen konnte. „Ich werde NIE mit dir ausgehen, Potter! Schreib dir das endlich hinter deine verdammt arroganten Ohren. Ich habe nicht vor mich auf ein solches Niveau herabzulassen und wenn du nicht endlich aufhörst mir hinterherzurennen, dann trete ich noch den Todessern bei, nur um zu erfahren, wie ich dich am besten verhexen kann", zischte sie bevor sie den Raum verlies. Sirius grinste breit. „Da hat sie es dir aber gegeben was Krone?" Doch dieser war immer noch mit der Gryffindor beschäftigt, die gerade eben aus der Halle gestürzt war. „Evans warte!", rief er der rothaarigen hinter her, doch da hatte er sich schon einen Tritt vors Schienbein eingefangen, den Harry seinem eigenen Vater verpasst hatte. „Was genau verstehst du eigentlich nicht daran, wenn jemand sagst, du sollst sie in Ruhe lassen, Potter", zischte Harry mit eisiger Stimme und fand es selbst merkwürdig, sich mit seinem eigenen Nachnamen anzusprechen. Die Hand hatte er fest um seinen Zauberstab gelegt, sollte James es wagen ihn noch weiter zu provozieren, würde er für nichts garantieren. „Ach halt dich da raus, Parker!", meinte James gelassen, trat allerdings den Rückweg zum Tisch der Gryffindors an. Als er sich endlich in die Richtung seines eigenen Tisches aufmachte konnte er nur noch hören wie er Ron fragte, „Wie kannst du nur mit so einem Langweiler befreundet sein?" Harry hingegen dachte, „Wie kann ich nur mit so einem Arschloch verwandt sein."

Zu allem übel hatten sie in den nächsten Stunden auch noch Zaubertränke und die Gryffindors und Slytherins hatten dieses Fach gemeinsam. Harry ahnte schon übles als er die beiden Anführenden Rumtreiber so dreckig lächeln sah. Professor Slughhorn war kein übler Lehrer, jedoch schien er nicht zu bemerken wann man auf die Rumtreiber ein Auge halten sollte. Wie selbstverständlich setzte Harry sich zu Severus, der ihm leicht zunickte. Belustigt nahm Harry die erstaunten Blicke von Ron und den Rumtreibern war, nur Lily lächelte leicht als schien sie sich über diese kleine Geste zu freuen. Harry war es egal was die anderen dachten. Er hatte größtenteils an sich selbst gedacht, immerhin war Severus ein geniales Zaubertranktalent. Doch zu seiner Überraschung kam er ziemlich gut zurecht mit dem Trank den sie brauen sollten und war daher ziemlich, vertieft als das Chaos begann und mit einem lauten Zischen Severus Kessel in die Luft flog und der gesamte Inhalt im Klassenzimmer verteilt wurde. Harry war sofort klar dass dies kein Fehler sein konnte. Severus machte in Zaubertränke so gut wie nie Fehler außerdem, sah er jetzt dass die vier Rumtreiber sich alle unter ihrem jeweiligem Tisch verkrochen hatten, um nichts von der brennenden Flüssigkeit abzubekommen. Auch Harry bekam einen ordentlichen Spritzer ab der sich sofort zu einer eitrigen Blase bildete.

Da die Rumtreiber erbarmungslos lachten und besonders auf Snape zeigten, der am meisten abbekommen hatte, war dem Professor schnell klar wer für das Chaos verantwortlich war und er war überhaupt nicht begeistert. „Ich hätte mehr von ihnen erwartet Black", sprach er besonders den Schwarzhaarigen an, vermutlich weil sein jüngerer Bruder zu seinen Lieblingen gehörten. „Er zog Gryffindor 50 Punkte ab und behandelte dann die verletzen. Harry erinnerte sich an ihr zweites Schuljahr wo sie einen ähnlichen Streich unternommen hatten, allerdings zu einem guten Zweck und auch mit einem deutlich weniger gefährlichem Trank. Wenn dieser Trank ins Auge von jemandem gekommen wäre, hätte das sehr übel werden können und Harry hatte das Gefühl mit jeder Tat die Rumtreiber mehr zu hassen und Severus mehr verstehen zu können. Dieser lies sich nichts besonderes anmerken, außer dass er nach der Stunde ziemlich schnell verschwand. Ron grinste immer noch als er Harry einholte der ziemlich angepisst zum Mittagessen ging. „Ach komm schon Harry. Was nimmst du es denn so schwer? Es sah doch lustig aus!", meinte Ron gelassen und stieß seinen besten Freund freundschaftlich in die Seite. Dieser antwortete mit einem kühlen Gesichtsausdruck. „Ron, checkst du es noch nicht? Deine tollen Freunde, bringen einen Jungen dazu seinen Selbsthass auf die ganze Welt auszubreiten. Bist du so blind?" Erschrocken blickte Ron auf den jungen Potter. „Das ist dein Vater von dem du das sprichst Harry, vergiss das nicht." Harry zuckte bloß kurz mit den Schultern. „Ich schäme mich dafür. Und ich werde mich weiter um Severus bemühen."

Mit diesen Worten lies er ihn einfach stehen und war froh, dass beim Mittagessen nicht viel gesprochen wurde. Weniger erfreut war er allerdings als Avery, Mulciber und Allington am heutigen Abend mit ihm sprechen wollten. Denn der eigentliche Gryffindor war sich ziemlich sicher, worum es gehen würde und hatte nicht wirklich Lust bei den anderen in Ungnade zu fallen. Doch noch länger konnte er das Gespräch voll nicht herauszögern. Trotzdem war sein Gesichtsausdruck neugierig als er sich in einer Ecke des Slytheringemeinschaftsraum befand, umgeben von seinen Zimmergenossen und noch ein paar weiteren älteren Schülern, die wahrscheinlich die fünfte oder sechste Klasse besuchten. Harry musste zugeben dass der Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins nicht so schrecklich war wie er immer gedacht hatte, im Gegenteil die Banner an der Wand gaben dem Raum etwas gemütliches. Und trotzdem merkte Harry wie die Stimmung sich anspannte. Es war Theodor Nott der schließlich anfing zu sprechen. „Parker, vielleicht hast du schon von IHM gehört, auch wenn du privat unterrichtet wurdest. Jedenfalls hat er große Pläne für die er jedoch seine Anhänger braucht. Jeder in diesem Kreis ist bereit für den dunklen Lord sein Leben zu lassen, wenn er es nur schafft die Welt von diesem Abschaum zu befreien."

Mit diesen Worten endete der Siebtklässler und Harry wusste wie alle Augen auf ihm lagen, darauf wartend dass er ihren Worten zustimmte. Unwillig lies auch er seinen Blick durch die Menge schweifen. Es wusste dass Severus unruhig auf seinem Platz hin und her gerutscht war, als Nott gesagt hatte dass jeder sein leben geben würde. Genau diese Art zweifel hatte Harry gesucht um dem jungen Slytherin zu helfen doch jetzt steckte er selbst in genau so einem Schlamassel. Würde er sie belügen, so würde er sich selbst verraten, doch die Wahrheit war nicht besser. Er musste irgendeine Lösung aus der Situation finden die sie erst mal zufrieden stellen würde. „Ja ich habe von eurem Lord gehört", brachte er schließlich heraus und versuchte seiner Stimme eine Art Sicherheit zu geben. „Aber sind wir nicht noch ein bisschen jung um unser Leben so aufs Spiel zu setzen. Immer nur für ihn da sein. Wann wollt ihr beginnen zu leben?" Die letzten Worte waren Harry nur so herausgerutscht, er bemerkte dass sämtliche blicke auf ihn gerichtet waren. Jedoch hatte er nicht komplett abgesagt. Bald löste sich die Versammlung auf und Harry hatte vor in Richtung Schlafsaal zu gehen. Doch er wurde ziemlich brutal zurück gerissen und von Nott in eine Ecke gerzerrt. „Wage es nicht gegen mich zu arbeiten, Parker. Dem dunklen Lord zu dienen IST mein Leben." Er warf ihm den selben Gesichtsausdruck zu wie Ron geschaut hatte, nachdem er in scheiße getreten war und stieß ihn dann von sich.

„Du hast dir gerade keine Freunde gemacht", meinte plötzlich eine bekannte Stimme hinter ihm und gemeinsam mit Severus machte er sich schließlich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal. „Manchmal ist es besser sich 100 Feinde zu machen, solange man einen Freund an der Seite hat", meinte Harry und verschwand nach diesen rätselhaften Worten ersteinmal in der Dusche. Als er bettfertig war und gerade eben die Vorhänge zuziehen wollte hörte er leise ein gemurmeltes, „Danke." Nun war Harry ein bisschen verwirrt. „Wofür?", fragte der schwarzhaarige nach. „Dafür dass du sie beschützt hast. Ich hätte sie beschützen wollen nur..." Er brach ab und Harry ritt nicht weiter auf der Sache herum. Er wusste dass es schwer für ihn war, ausgerechnet darüber zu sprechen. Trotzdem musste er lächeln. Wer hätte vor einer Woche noch gedacht, dass er und Severus Snape einmal soetwas wie Freunde werden würde.


	8. Geheimnisvolle Amulette

8 Kapitel

Hermine hatte den größten Teil des Raumes mit ihren Unterlagen eingenommen, Harry, Ron und Neville kamen schon seid einiger Zeit nicht mehr mit. Hermine schien jedoch alles mögliche über magische Amulette in Erfahrung bringen zu wollen was sie finden konnte. Sie alle hatten schon mal etwas davon gefhört dass ein Amulett magische Kräfte besitzen konnte, doch wie sollte ihnen dies nur helfen dieses Buch zu finden? „Also ich würde sagen wir versuchen es trotzdem diese Dinger zu finden", brummte ron während er einen mahnenden Blick von Hermine erhielt, weil er gegen einen Bücherstapel gestoßen war. Zum Glück vergrößterte sich der Raum der Wünsche automatisch , sodass sie sich Hermines Chaos recht leicht anpassen konnten. „Man kann über dumbledore ja ne Menge sagen, aber ein Hirn besitzt er definitiv." Harry kaute auf seinen Lippen herum doch er konnte nicht anders als Ron Recht zu geben. Er fühlte sich ein bisschen aufgedreht, was bei den letzen Tagen wohl kein Wunder war. Plötzlich wurde er zum Zeitreisenden, musste erkennen wie sein Vater wirklich war und eine geheime Mission durchführen um wieder einmal die Welt zu retten. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich mal darüber nachdenken sich Strichlisten anzulegen wie viel Dumbledore ihm eigentlich schuldete. Es würde definitiv über eine Seite Pergament hinaus gehen.

Harry versuchte die Gedanken an den momentan so ungebeliebten Schulleiter zu verdrängen, zweifelos würde er sich irgendwann damit auseinandersetzen müssen aber dies war ein schlechter Zeitpunkt dafür. Außerdem wollte er Hermine, die bereits seid Stunden in x Büchern las nicht vollkommen alleine mit der Arbeit lassen. Wahllos griff er sich eins ihrer Bücher, die sie herausgesucht hatte und in denen Amulette in irgendeiner Form eine Rolle spielte. Dies was er gerade ergriffen hatte, schien sich ausschließlich mit verschiedenen Amuletten zu beschäftigen. Nur wenige Sekunden später war der Auserwählte in die Zeilen versunken.

_Das Amulett der Finsternis  
Das Amulett der Finsternis wurde erstmals 1823 in Großbritanien entdeckt wo es von einem ziemlich mächtigen Zauberer für persönliche Zwecke genutzt wurde. Dieser wollte das Land beherrschen und konnte mit dem Amulett ausnahmelos alle in die Knie zwingen. Denn das Amulett der Finsternis speicherte dunkle Magie und konnte sie genau in der Stärke, in der sie benötigt wurde gegen die Feinde ausstrahlen. Der Besitzer wahr immer der Träger des Amuletts. Doch die letzen Spuren des Amuletts verschwanden gegen ende des 19 Jahunderts und seitdem wurde nie wieder etwas davon gehört.  
_

„Was gefunden?", unterbrach ihn Neville doch Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf, dies war definitiv nicht das Amulett was sie suchten, vor allem weil sie ja mehrere hatten. Stattdessen blätterte er die Seite um und las weiter.

_Die Amulette der Heilung  
Gerade in Kriegszeiten waren diese Amulette von unschätzbarren werd, weil es Heilkräfte bot die den Träger soweit beschütze dass sämtliche Wunden und Krankheiten keine Chance hatten. Der Legende nach gibt es diese Amulette schon seid dem 15 Jahrhundert doch in den letzen Jahren sind sie sehr selten geworden..._

Darunter stand noch beinahe eine Seite über die Amulette der Heilung doch Harry las nicht weiter, weil er wusste dass sie damit auch nicht weiterkommen würden. Frustriert sah er ins Inhaltsverzeichnis und stellte fest dass sie noch ganz schön viel Arbeit vor sich haben würden um das Geheimnis ihrer Amulette zu enthüllen, vielleicht und dies was weitaus wahrscheinlicher würden sie es gar nicht schaffen. Er sah von seinem Buch auf und bemerkte einen ziehmlichen Schmerz im Kopf. Er wollte gar nicht so genau wissen wie lange sie jetzt schon hier im Raum der Wünsche saßen und lasen. „So kommen wir nicht weiter!", meinte er bestimmt und schlug überzeugt sein Buch zu, während Hermine ihn empört ansah. Entschuldigend wandte er sich an sie. „Diese Recherche mag nebenbei nichts schlechtes sein, doch Dumbledore meinte wir müssen die Amulette finden und dies wird kaum in einem von diesen alten Büchern stehen. Der Schulleiter meinte ebenfalls dass wir nach Orten suchen sollten die den Betreffendem vielleicht wichtig wären. „Habt ihr vielleicht eine Idee, Ron, Hermine?", fragte er und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Mmh also bei mir kämen natürlich der Fuchsbau oder allgemein ottery st. Catchpole in Frage", murmelte Ron sofort. Klar, der Ort seiner Kindheit war eine glückliche Erinnerung für ihn und auch Harry würde kein anderer Ort einfallen wo das Amulett liegen könnte. „Aber was ist mit mir?", meinte Hermine nachdenklich. „Klar, ich hatte keine schlechte Zeit in meinem Muggelleben aber irgendwie kann ich mir nicht direkt vorstellen wie das ein Amulett hereinpasst, oder was meint ihr?"  
„Höchstens die Bibliothek", prustete Ron und kicherte doch Neville schien nachdenklich gewesen zu sein. „Ich glaube kaum dass Dumbledore diesmal mit seinen Vermutungen richtig lag", meinte der dezeitige Hufflepuff dann. „Meine Eltern wurden in den Wahnsinn gefoltert als ich noch klein war. Wie soll ich dann eine besondere Bedeutung zu Godrics Hollow haben? Klar irgendwie schon aber halt nicht so wie ich glaube dass Dumbledore es gemeint hat. Und seht euch Harry an. Wieso bei Godric soll sein Amulett im Haus von Snape liegen? Die beiden sind nicht sonderlich gut ausgekommen in der Zukunft. Ich glaube dass hier der denkfehler liegt an dem wir noch arbeiten müssen." Neville war selbst überrascht von seinen Worten doch Harry war es nicht. Neville war mit der Zeit richtig scharfsinnig geworden, außerdem ein richtiger Gryffindor. Er war froh Neville dabei zuhaben, ohne ihn hätte etwas gefehlt.

„Ich glaube da hat Neville Recht leute. Wie sind Snape und ich verbunden, dass ich mein Amulett in Spinners End finde? Ich bin noch nie zuvor dort gewesen. Vielleicht bin ich auch einfach zufällig drauf gestoßen." Doch auch dass konnte Harry nicht wirklich glauben. „Du konntest Snape nie leiden", brummte Ron. „Dein Amulett würde ich mal abwaschen, könnte noch Schleim dran sein." Hermine verdrehte nur die Augen doch Harry wurde richtig wütend als Ron so abwertend über ihren späteren Zaubertranklehrer sprach. „Ich habe dir gesagt du sollst ihn in Ruhe lassen", zischte Harry und war selbst überrascht wie schnell seine Hand zum Zauberstab schnellte. Ron hatte nicht mal mit der Wimper gezuckt sondern warf seinem Gegenüber nur einen ungläubigen Blick zu. „Hey Leute jetzt beruight euch mal!", ging Neville dazwischen und warf sowohl Ron als auch Harry einen mahnenden Blick zu. „Es ist kaum mit anzusehen. Während Ron immer mehr zum Rumtreiber mutiert, wird Harry immer mehr zum Slytherin. Ihr beide solltet gewaltig aufpassen dass ihr euch am Ende nicht selbst verliert." Harry wollte etwas erwidern aber es schien als hätte es ihm die Strafe verschlagen. Dann nickte er Neville anerkennend zu und versuchte verzweifelt ein anderes Thema zu suchen. Er wollte sich nicht schon wieder mit Ron streiten.

Während Harry noch in diesen Gedanken schwelgte, stieß Hermine einen kleinen Schrei aus, der Ron dazu brachte heftig zusammenzuzucken. „Mensch, Hermine", schimpfte er. „Schrei doch verdammit noch mal nicht so." Doch die derzeitige Ravenclaw beachtetete ihn gar nicht sondern ging im Zimmer auf und ab, so wie sie es immer tat wenn sie ein Rätsel gelöst hatte. Angepannt wartete Harry bis sie endlich ihr Geheimniss preisgeben würde, die letzen unwissenden Sekunden waren immer die schlimmsten. „Die Lösung ist, dass die Amulette anscheinend an den Orten auftauchen, die mit den Menschen verbunden sind, mit denen wir hier am meisten kontakt haben", rasselte Hermine herunter und im ersten Moment begriff Harry gar nichts. „Wir sind noch nicht lange hier aber es ergibt sinn. Schau an Harry hat sich Severus angenommen, Neville verbringt die Zeit logischerweise mit seinen Eltern. Bei Ron..." Sie überlegte einige Schritte bevor sie vorfuhr. „Die Rumtreiber", meinte sie dann. „Es muss irgendwas mit ihnen zu tun haben. Nunja bei mir selbst wird es schwer. Eigentlich rede ich nicht viel mit den anderen sondern bin hauptsächlich am lesen."

Stille herrschte eine Zeitlang unter den Vieren die erstmal das verdauen mussten was sie gerade erfahren hatten. Natürlich wussten sie alle dass Hermine recht hatte und auch wenn sie die Amulette noch nocht gefunden hatten, so waren sie einen deutlichen Schritt vorwärts gekommen. „Achso noch ne Frage?", meinte Ron, nachdem seiner Meinung nach genug Stille gewesen war. „Das Hogsmeade Wochenende steht an. Die Rumbtreiber haben uns eingeladen hinzugehen, sogar dich Harry." Dieser seufzte. Das nächste Problem um dass er sich Gedanken machen musste.


	9. Hogsmeade

9 Kapitel

Am nächsten Morgen gab es zum zweiten Mal ein ziemlichen Aufruhr am Gryffindortisch. Harry erkannte nur Hermines buschige Haarmähne und einen ziemlich geknickt wirkenden Ron. „Sag mal bist du eigentlich komplett bescheuert!?" Wütend sah sie den sonst rothaarigen an und sie schien kurz davor zu sein ihm wirklich eine runterzuhauen. „Ich hab doch nur...", begann er zu stottern doch hermine lies ihn gar nicht erst zu wort kommen. „DU HAST NUR? Verdammt Ron. Du weißt genau was dass für uns bedeuten kann. Schrei es doch direkt in der gesamten schule herum." Harry befand die Situation als schlimm genug sich dazugesellen zu müssen und fragte obwohl er es schon ahnte, ganz unschuldig, „Was ist denn hier los?" Hermine warf Ron einen weiteren Blick zu der ihn hätte töten können, wenn Blicke eben töten könnten und wandte sich dann an Harry. „Unser Genie hier hat etwas verplappert was er besser für sich behalten hätte", knurrte sie leise und bedeutete Ron, Harry und Neville aus der großen Halle zu kommen, die Rumtreiber waren ihnen dicht auf den Fersen. Hermine deutete auf eine kleine Kammer ganz in der Nähe und sprach so schnell einen schallzauber zwischen ihnen und den Rumtreibern dass sie keine Chance hatte. Hermine lies vor ihrer Nase die Türe fallen, bevor sie sich wieder an den unglücklich dreinschauenden Ron wandte. „So und jetzt sag den anderen dass du es wieder Mal verbockt hast Ronald Weasley", sagte Hermine. Harry konnte sich nicht daran erinnern wann er Hermine dass letze mal so übelst wütend erlebt hatte.

„Mir ist nur etwas von „Zeit", herausgerutscht. Sie waren nur schlau genug so schnell zu kombinieren, dass es sich bei uns um Zeitreisende aus der Zukunft handelt. Hätte ich es da noch abstreiten sollen?" Harry seufzte. Es war typisch für den Weasley dass ihm so etwas passiert. Nur blöd dass es noch so früh im Schuljahr war. „Aber ich habe nicht gesagt aus welcher Zeit und wer wir sind, großes Ehrenwort", meinte Ron in dem kläglichem Versuch sein Ansehen noch bei Hermine zu retten, was momentan wohl eher auswegslos war. „Na immer hin", brummte Neville der noch am wenigsten angepisst schien. Wahrscheinlich war seine Freundlichkeit ja auch mit ein Grund dass er in Hufflepuff gelandet war. „Auf jeden Fall müssen wir jetzt auf JEDES Wort achten, was wir den Rumtreibern gegenüber sagen. Das gilt BESONDERS für dich WEANLEY." Hermine betonte die Worte so dass Ron noch immer beschämt zu Boden sah. „Immerhin ist heute der Hogsmeade ausflug und wir können es uns echt nicht leisten noch mehr schwierigkeiten zu bekommen. Und die haben wir dank Ron genug." Ron hob den Kopf ein wenig. „Ähm Mine? Langsam hab ich es verstanden, du musst nicht 100 mal wiederholen dass ich schuld bin?" Doch ein Blick von ihr lies ihn direkt wieder verstummen und er nickte zustimmend zu ihren Worten. „Also wir dürfen natürlich nicht sagen wer wir sind und aus welcher Zeit wir stammen. Und was wir vorhaben schon mal gar nicht. Am besten wir umgehen ihre Fragen einfach irgendwie", überlegte Harry nachdenklich.

„Glaubst du dass sie uns verpetzen werden?", warf Neville in die Runde wobei er besonders Ron ansprach weil der sich am meisten mit den vier betreffenden Jungs abgab. Dieser schüttelte hastig den Kopf. „James und Sirius können die klappe halten und Lupin auch. Den einzigen den wir im Auge behalten sollten ist Pettigrew." Hermines Stimme zischte schon wieder als sie den Namen des Verräters hörte. „Am besten ist es Ron sagt gar nichts mehr", meinte sie doch sie sah etwas versöhnlicher aus und schließlich erlaubte sie den anderen sogar die stinkende Kammer zu verlassen. Sie mussten ziemlich lange dort drin gewesen sein, denn von den Rumtreibern war nichts mehr zu sehen. Naja sie hatten auch noch ein wenig Zeit bis ihr ausflug nach Hogsmeade beginnen würden. Die Zeitreisenden beschlossen sich ihren jeweiligen Hausaufgaben zu widmen bis der ungewöhnliche Ausflug beginnen würde.

Seufzend ging Harry mit Hermine und Neville in die Eingangshalle. Dort wollten sie sich mit Ron und den Rumtreibern treffen. Harry, Neville und Hermine hatten aus unterschiedlichen Gründen nicht besonders große Lust ausgerechnet nach Hogsmeade zu gehen. Schon gar nicht mit dieser Begleitung. „Hey ihr vier", begrüßte Harry die anderen und stellte beruight fest dass zumindestens niemand, außer Peter vielleicht ihn feindseligkeit musterte. James hatte ein freches Grinsen aufgesetzt und zwinkerte Hermine zu die verhalten kicherte. Auch Harry musste lächeln. Wenn er nicht so einen auf Arschloch machte konnte er durchaus recht witzig sein. Was Harry bereits aufgefallen war, war dass Sirius und sein Vater grundsätzlich im Vordergrund standen während Lupin im Hintergrund stand und Peter, hielt sich meist hinter diesem Versteck. „Ist auch besser für dich, Ratte", dachte Harry und warf Wurmschwanz einen eisigen Blick zu, welcher daraufhin leise wimmerte. „Ach piss der nicht ins Hemd, Wurmschwanz", meinte Sirius gelassen. „Wenn Ron sagt, Parker ist in Ordnung dann ist er auch in Ordnung und jetzt lasst uns endlich gehen."

Es war recht stürmisch als sie in Hogsmeade ankamen, weswegen es auf den Straßen vermutlich nicht ganz so voll war. Vermutlich betranken sich die Leute lieber im Eberkopf oder gönnten sich ein Butterbier in den drei Besen. Harry genoss die frische Luft und das Gefühl endlich mal aus dem Schloss herauszukommen. „Erzählt uns doch mal irgendetwas cooles über die zukunft?", meinte James plötzlich als die ersten Häuser in Sicht kamen. „Ich wette wir werden die Helden sein, die ganz vorne an der Ermordung ihr wisst schon wems teilgenommen haben", meinte Sirius überzeugt während Lupin nur seufzte und etwas von „zu großem Ego" murmelte. Harry schluckte und schwieg. Natürlich war James Potter nicht gerade seid Freund seitdem sie sich vor ein paar Tagen kennengelernt hatten und auch Sirius war ein ziemlich widerlicher arroganter Kerl. Aber seinem eigenen Vater zu erzählen dass er sterben würde, kurz nachdem er es endlich geschaft hatte seine angeblich ach so große liebe zu kriegen, schien ihm doch ein bisschen übertrieben. Stattdessen schüttelte er den Kopf und sagte dass sie ihnen keine Informationen geben konnten. James stieß Sirius in die Seite damit er es erstmal darauf beruhen lies, doch es war keine Frage dass sie später noch mal darauf zurückkommen würde. Hermines Laune war immer noch eisig doch die anderen amüsierten sich ziemlich und genossen es endlich mal aus dem Schloss zu kommen.

Harry wollte sich gerade eingestehen dass er die Rumbtreiber doch nicht so schlimm fand wie er bis jetzt befürchtet hatte. Immerhin hatte er gerade ein ganz nettes Gespräch mit Lupin geführt der sich jetzt schon ziemlich für VGDK interessierte. Sie waren gerade auf dem Weg zu den drei Besen um noch ein Butterbier zu trinken als sie Severus sahen der etwas abseits in einer Nebenstraße stand und mit irgendetwas beschäftigt zu sein schien. Harry merkte deutlich wie sich die Muskeln der Rumbtreiber anspannten. Er wollte gerade noch etwas wie, „Lasst ihn doch endlich mal in Ruhe", schreien als es auch schon zu spät war. Lupin zupfte an James Umhang herum doch er konnte seinen Freund nicht zurück halten und ein Teil von ihm wollte es vielleicht nicht mal, obwohl er sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen trug. „Hey Snape. Na suchst du was? Haarshampoo wirst du in deiner Tasche wohl kaum finden?" Severus sah ihnen mit kühlen Augen entgegen, den Zauberstab hielt er innerhalb sekunden bereits, doch James war vorbereitet und lies einen Schneeball mitten in Snapes Gesicht landen. Dier wehrte sich mit einem Fluch der Sirius voll am Oberschenkel traff welcher in die Knie sank. Einen Moment sah sich James besorgt zu seinem Freund zu. „Tatze bist du Okay?", fragte er und warf Snape warnende Blicke zu. Dieser grinste nur kühl und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch düsterer als er kurz hinter Lupin, Harry entdeckte.

Dieser jedoch fand die Auseinandersetzung wieder einmal alles andere als lustig. Kurzerhand zog er seinen eigenen Zauberstab und nicht einmal Hermine, die meinte es wäre keine gute idee da zwischen zu gehen konnte ihn aufhalten. Er schritt auf James und Sirius zu die bestimmt gerade die nächste Attacke plante und spuckte vor ihnen auf den Boden. „Da seht was ich von eurem abscheulichen Verhalten halte. Ihr benhemt euch wie kleinkinder und dann James wundert es dich wirklich dass Lily nichts mit dir zu tun haben will?" Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Harry wie Severus bei ihrem namen zusammenzuckte, so als würde es ihm ziemliche schmerzen bereiten auch nur an sie zu denken. Doch Harry wandte sich erst an Lupin und Pettigrew die beide wie immer im Schatten standen. „Remus, ich verstehen nicht womit du dir dein Abzeichen verdient haben sollst, wenn du zulässt dass deine eigenen Freunde einen Mitschüler so behandeln. Ich habe dich wohl falsch eingeschätzt." Wut schwang in Harrys Stimme mit und wieder ärgerte er sich darüber dass ihn in der Zukunft so viele mit seinem Vater verglichen hätten. „Wisst ihr was? Lily hat Recht mit dem was sie über euch sagt. Ihr seid nichts weiter als ein arroganter Haufen von Schwachköpfen und ich schwöre dir Potter ich werde dafür sorgen dass du sie nicht bekommst."

Mit dieser Bemerkung drehte sich der eigentliche Potter um und ging in Richtung schloss. Noch immer brodelte es in ihm aber er wusste dass Severus keinen Beschützer wollte, deshalb war er auch nicht sofort zu ihm gegangen. Doch er hatte seine Worte durchaus ernst gemeint. Die Vorstellung Lily könnte irgendwann mal mit diesem Arschloch zusammen sein bereitete ihm Gänsehaut.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey Ho :D  
Und schon geht es weiter ;)

10 Kapitel

„Parker? Kann ich dich etwas fragen?" Harry lächelte als er Severus Stimme wahrnahm und sah von seinem Buch auf, welches er bis gerade eben gelesen hatte und welches wieder einmal darüber handelte, zu welchen Zwecken Amulette benutzt werden konnten. „Klar", antwortete er seinem Zimmerkameraden und hielt sich einen Finger als Lesenzeichen im Buch. „Wieso verteidigst du mich? Abgesehen davon dass ich nicht als Schwächling dastehen will...was bringt dir das? Außer Ärger mit den Rumtreibern und somit auch mit deinem Freund." Harrys Lächeln verschwand stattdessen blickte er nachdenklich aus dem Fenster wie er Severus die Lage am besten erklären konnte. „Weil ich weiß dass es falsch ist was sie tun, Severus. Es ist egal in welchem Haus du bist und wenn alle meine Freunde die Rumbtreiber anbeten würden, mein Gewissen würde es nicht zulassen tatenlos danebenzustehen. Außerdem was hast du ihn getan?" Severus überlegte kurz doch dann winkte er ab und Harry verstand nur zu gut dass er nicht gerne darüber sprach. Es war einfach demütigend andauernd in solche Situationen zu geraten.

„Trotzdem bist du merkwürdig, Parker", brummte Severus kurz nachdem Harry schon dachte das Gespräch wäre beendet. „Du kommt mir so wissend vor und manchmal siehst du mich an als würdest du nicht wissen ob du mich hassen sollst." Severus Blick sank nach unten und Harry gab sich in Gedanken selbst eine Kopfnuss. War dass nun der Beweis dafür wie schlecht sie darin waren sich als die unwissenden auszugeben. Die Rumtreiber wussten dank Ron Bescheid, wieso dann nicht auch Severus. „Nein er muss es selbst herausfinden. Er muss sein wahres ich finden", flüsterte eine Stimme in Harrys Kopf und er wusste sofort dass er auf sie hören musste. Er konnte Severus versuchen den rechten Weg zu weisen aber entscheiden musste er sich alleine. Diese Entscheidung konnte Harry ihm nicht abnehmen. „Ich hasse dich nicht Severus. Ich kann dich nur nicht sonderlich gut einschätzen." Er hoffte damit den Slytherin überzeugt zu haben, doch Severus lies sich nur schwer täuschen. Und Harry sah ihm an dass er mit der Antwort noch nicht zufrieden war.

Doch erstmal schien er das Thema fallen lassen zu wollen, stattdessen huschte sein Blick durch den Schlafsaal indem die beiden sich befanden, fast so als würde er sich vergewissern wollen dass sie wirklich alleine war. Sich den Schlafsaal mit Nott zu teilen war alles andere als brilliant dass war dem Zeitreisenden durchaus bewusst. Severus senkte auch seine Stimme als er schließlich dass Thema ansprach welches ihn am meisten zu belasten schien. „Nott drängt mich dazu endlich an den Treffen teilzunehmen." Harry war überrascht eine Spur neugierde in seiner Stimme zu hören. Erst dann fiel ihm ein dass es durchaus noch Snape war, der ihm gegenüber saß und dass dieser Junge wohlmöglich jahrelang sich gewünscht hatte sich einem großen Zauberer anzuschließen. Harrys Stimme wurde nur ein Funken kühler als er fragte ob es sich um eine Art Todessertreffen handelte. Severus Augen weiteten sich als er das Wort Todesser benutze. Anscheinend war es zu dieser Zeit noch nicht so weit verbreitet gewesen.

„Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black und noch ein paar andere bereiten die jüngeren auf ihre Zeit nach der Schule vor", antwortete Severus auf Harrys Frage. „Egal wie du Nott behandelt hast, zweifelsohne wollen sie auch dich irgendwann zu einem dieser Treffen kriegen wo du mit sicherheit einige Androhungen erhalten wirst, was passieren wird, wenn du kein Interesse daran hast ihrem Meister zu dienen." Harry sah immer noch nachdenklich aus. Was er hörte gefiel Harry überhaupt nicht aber noch weniger gefiel ihm dass Snape tatsächlich erwähnte dort hinzugehen. „Wenn du willst könnte ich auch neutral dahingehen, als Spion oder soetwas", meinte er und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sofort stellten sich bei Harry die Nackenhaare auf und sofort schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich würde dich niemals so dreckig benutzen Severus. Ich schätze dein Leben und möchte dich nicht in Gefahr bringen." Trotzdem er bei der aussicht auf ein Treffen gar nicht so ablehnend geklungen hatte schienen seine Worte Severus zu gefallen. Tatsächlich brummte er etwas von einem danke bevor beide schließlich in Schweigen verfielen weil keiner wusste worüber sie noch reden sollen.

„Wow, deine Rede muss Lupin echt geschockt haben", flüsterte Neville als er sich später mit seinen Freunden in der Bibliothek befand. „Ich habe gehört, er soll zu Dumbledore gegangen sein um sein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen zurückzugeben, weil er es nicht mehr verdienen würde." Harry wandte sich überrascht dieser Neuigkeit zu. Wenn er die Menschlichkeit in Lupin erreicht hatte, vielleicht würden dann endlich auch James und Sirius wenigstens einen Funken erwachsener werden. Doch Ron meinte sie hätten sich nicht besonders reumütig benommen und hätten wie immer eher die Angeber heraushängen lassen.

„Tatsächlich haben sie stundenlang über Zeitreisen gesprochen die sie mal unternehmen wollen und James davon wie er seine liebste Lily in einer Fremden Zeit wie ein Held für sich erkämpfte. Dabei war er fast am sabbern", meinte Ron sichtlich amüsiert. Hermine rollte nur mit den Augen. Harry schnaubte. Die Rumbtreiber waren ihm immer mehr zuwieder! Egal wie toll in seiner eigenen Zeit über sie gesprochen wurde, er hatte sich sein eigenes Bild gemacht und dies machte seinen eigenen Vater zu etwas wofür er sich schämen musste.

Er bemerkte wie sehr ihn das mitnahm, er hatte immer gedacht stolz auf seine Eltern zu sein. „Naja zumindestens bei Lily scheinst du da keinen Fehler gemacht zu haben", dachte er versöhnlich und lächelte wenn er an die rothaarige junge Frau dachte. „Ich verstehe sie trotzdem nicht!", dachte Harry verwirrt. „Sie wusste wie sich James ihrem ehemals bestem Freund gegenüber benahm und hat ihn trotzdem bereits kurz nach der schule geheiratet." Er bekam Gänsehaut bei dieser Vorstellung. „Harry?", riss ihn Nevilles Stimme aus den Gedanken. „Hast du Hermine überhaupt zugehört?" Beschämt schüttelte dieser den Kopf.

„Ich sagte du sollst dich nicht so fertig machen wegen deinen Eltern. Das wird sich alles noch entwickeln. Vielleicht kommt James ja bald aus seiner Teenagerphase heraus. Ich denke wir sollten daran nicht wirklich herumfuschen. Deshalb fand ich deine Worte heute morgen ein wenig übertrieben", wiederholte Hermine und es dauerte eine weile bis ihre Worte in seinem Kopf ankamen. Unbewusst hatte Harry die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und schaute Hermine wortlos an. Er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen und sie würde ihn von nichts abhalten können.


	11. Todessertreffen

11 Kapitel

Beunruight drehte Harry sich immer wieder um. Er wusste selbst nicht woher das Gefühl kam verfolgt zu werden, er konnte er schon seid einigen Minuten nicht mehr abschütteln. Er lief hastig durch die Kerker die ihn zu seinem Gemeinschaftsraum bringen würden. Als er die Bewegung wahrnahm zog er seinen Zauberstab doch er war eine Sekunde zu langsam und bevor er sichs versah wurde er von Nott, Avery und Mulciber in eine Ecke gedrückt. Severus stand dabei, doch er hielt etwas Abstand und sah so aus als würde er sich alles andere als wohl fühlen. Nott hielt den Zauberstab direkt auf seine Kehle gerichtet und ein kühles Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Da haben wir dich wohl erwischt, Parker!", meinte er höhnisch und sah Harry ziemlich herablassend an. Dieser erwiderte Notts Blick und versuchte nicht mal sich freizukämpfen. Er war sicher dass er es irgendwie geschafft hätte doch er wollte Severus auf keinen Fall in schwierigkeiten bringen. „Was wollt ihr?", fragte er stattdessen so gelassen wie möglich. „Deine Aufmerksamkeit", zischte Nott und seine Augen funkelten gefährlich. Harry war kurz davor zu seufzen. Mehr Aufmerksamkeit als in diesem Moment konnte er kaum wollen. Und er sollte sich gefälligst mal kurz halten! Harry hatte besseres zu tun als sich mit einer Horde Slytherins anzulegen. „Der dunkle Lord erwartet deine Anwesenheit, bei einem der Treffen, die wir siebtklässler einmal die Woche abhalten. Heute abend ist das nächste." In seinem Blick lag die Warnung dass es sehr unangenehm werden würde, wenn er Nein sagen würde.

Harry überlegte genau was er tat. Auch wenn er nicht kämpfte wollte er sich von diesen dämlichen Idioten nicht einschüchtern lassen. „Okay", erwiderte er in mindestens genau so kühlem ton. Nott schien tatsächlich überrascht zu sein dass er sich so leicht hatte breitschlagen lassen, doch er lies sich seine Verwunderung nur minimal anmerken. „Um 19 Uhr vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum", meinte er drohend was Harry nur mit einem Nicken wahrnahm. Gerade wollte sich Nott von ihm abwenden und mit seinen super Freunden weitergehen als Harry stimmen hören konnte, die ihm nach längerem hinhören ziemlich bekannt vorkamen. „Na super diese Idioten ausgerechnet jetzt", dachte Harry und hielt seinen Zauberstab fest umklammert. Die wahrscheinlichkeit dass sie einem Kampf jetzt noch umgehen konnten war unter Null. Nur auf welcher Seite befand er sich eigentlich? Auf der Seite seines besten Freundes? Und somit automatisch auf der seite seines ekelhaften Vaters?Oder stand er auf der seite der Slytherins und heuchelte etwas zu sein was er niemals hatte sein wollen. Trotzallem durfte er nicht vergessen dass er momenten Parker war und nicht Potter.

„Ihhh ich glaube in diesem Gang stinkt es Tatze", meinte James Potter, kaum dass er gemeinsam mit seinen 3 Rumbtreiberkumpeln und zu Harrys entsetzen auch Ron um die Ecke kam. „Ist ja widerlich. Parker hängt mit dem übelsten Gesindel der Schule ab." Sirius spuckte beim sprechen während er angewiderte Blicke auf die Slytherins warf. Diese waren alles andere als begeistert unterbrochen zu worden. Sofort richteten sich ihre Zauberstäbe auf die Rumtreiber und es war wahrscheinlich ein wunder dass noch kein Fluch zwischen den beiden Häusern geflogen war. Harry stellte sich in die Mitte und hielt die Hände auseinander. Trotzdem warf er Sirius einen funkelnden Blick zu. „Vielleicht solltest gerade du aufpassen was du sagst, Sirius. Immerhin ist dein Bruder auch in Slytherin und soweit ich weiß noch kein Todesser." Er lies es als eine Warnung erscheinen doch Sirius reagierte mit einem Fluch dem er Harry entgegenschleuderte. „Du widerst mich an Parker", meinte er und verpasste Harry der ihn nicht rechtzeitig abgewehrt hatte eine Schnittwunde mitten über die Nase. Eine Stimme klang zu ihm durch während die Rufe der anderen Slytherins ihn ziemlich kalt liesen. „Lass diese Hirnlosen Affen, Parker. Komm lass uns gehen."

Zum Glück oder auch nicht beendete Professor McGonagall in diesem Moment die Situation. „Haben sie nichts besseres zu tun als diese Kinderreien?", fragte sie angenervt. Harry hätte nicht gewusst wie dieser Streit ausgegangen wäre, doch er spürte noch die Wut auf Sirius in sich brodeln. „Komm ich behandel dir diese Wunde", murmelte Severus und Harry lies sich mitziehen.  
Nur sehr widerwillig fand er sich um 19 Uhr vor dem Gemeinschaftsraum ein. Severus war zum Glück verschont gewesen, vielleicht hatte er ihnen irgendetwas anbieten können, vielleicht bemerkten die anderen auch einfach dass er unter seinem Schutz stand. Er hatte Hermine und Neville von dem Ausflug erzählt, diese würden auch Ron davon in Kentniss setzen. Harry wusste nicht was ihn erwarten würde, er wusste nur dass er das richtige tat. Er selbst brachte sich in Gefahr und schickte niemand anderen. Es war nie seine art gewesen andere vorzuschicken und auch in dieser Zeit würde er dies nie tun. „Es wird zeit Parker." Notts Stimme schreckte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wohin gehen wir eigentlich?", fragte er mit ehrlicher neugierde in der Stimme. Nott antwortete nicht, stattdessen wies er die kleine Gruppe an ihm zu folgen und in einem kleinen Nebenzimmer, welches sich im selben Gang befand wie der Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum hielt er an und führte sie hinein. Abgesehen von Harry selbst waren vielleicht noch 3 Slytherins dort, keiner davon sah so aus als wäre er über der fünften klasse. Doch sie sahen nicht verängstigt aus, ganz im Gegenteil sie schienen sich die Sache herbeizusehnen.

In dem Raum an sich gab es nichts spannedes zu sehen. Es schien ausschließlich um die Nutzung des Kamines zu gehen, vermutlich um nicht so viel aufstand im Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen. Nott reichte eine Schale mit Flohpulver herum und murmelte Harry zu welchen Ort er wählen sollte. Harry rümpfte angeekelt die Nase, doch dann stieg er in die Flammen und gab das Anwesen der Lestranges als Zielort an. Er stieg hastig aus dem Kamin als er angekommen war und sein Magen unterstützte den rest seines Körpers. Zumindestens hätte er gerne seine Freunde an seiner Seite gehabt, doch zumindestens Neville würde Bellatrix lestrange den Kopf abreisen und dies wäre zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl nicht ganz so sinnvoll gewesen. „Seid ihr endlich fertig?" Harry drehte sich schnell zu der bekannten Stimme hin. Niemand anders als Bellatrix Lestrange perönlich stand dort und wartete ungeduldig. „Wir haben nicht den verdammten Abend zeit", fauchte sie und stieß einen Schrei aus als sie sah dass der letze Schüler den Teppich mit Asche beschmutzt hatte. Harry beglückwünschte sich selbst dass er diesmal nicht der letze gewesen wäre, er hatte seinen Hintern nicht so gerne in Flammen stehen und genau dies passierte dem Betroffendem.

Das Treffen an sich war ziemlich furchterregend. Bellatrix erzählte ihnen wie widerlich und abstoßend Muggel und Schlammblüter doch seien und dass sie alle stolz zu sein hätten auf ihren Reinblutstatus. „Er wird die Welt verändern und sie in etwas verwandeln wo wie in Ehre leben können", meinte sie überheblich und Harry fiel es verdammt schwer die Kotzgerräusche zu verhindern. Dann ging Lucius durch die Reihen und schaute sich die neuen an. Vermutlich wollte er wissen wer von ihnen sich als Todesser eignete und wie lange es noch dauern würde bis sie die Schule abgeschlossen hatten. Wie befürchtet blieb Malfoy vor Harry stehen. „Wer bist du? Du scheinst mir älter zu sein als der Rest, jedoch wurde jeder Siebtklässler bereits unter die Lupe genommen. Du musst der neue sein von dem alle sprechen." Harry sah ihn verwirrt an. Erst stellte er ihm eine Frage, die er dann selbst beantwortete. „Ich bin Harry Parker", sagte er langsam um Lucius Malfoy nicht zu überfordern. „Dies ist mein erstes und letzes Jahr in Hogwarts", murmelte er. Wenn er es jetzt nicht verstanden hatte würde..  
er es ihm aufschreiben müssen.

„Wirst du dich ihm anschließen?" Malfoys Augen bohrten sich in die seinen, doch Harry lies sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Er zuckte mit den schultern. „Ich hab noch nicht entschieden was ich mit meinem Leben mache. Aber du kannst dir sicher sein dass ich mich nicht benutzen lasse", erklärte er dem älteren. Er schielte auf die Schale mit grünem Pulver am Kamin und ging dann zielstrebig darauf zu. Wahrscheinlich war es pure dummheit dass Treffen auf diese Art zu beenden. Doch er schaffte es Bellatrix Crutiatusfluch auszuweichen und „Hogwarts", zu rufen, kurz bevor er verschwand. Also eine Sache war Harry klar. Mit dieser Aktion hat er sich garantiert keine Freunde gemacht.


	12. Meinungsverschiedenheiten

Huhu ;)  
Endlich gibts mal wieder ein neues Chap von mir :P  
Kleine Warnung: Dumbledore ist nicht gut weggekommen bei mir, was daran liegt dass ich den Kerl einfach nicht ausstehen kann ^^ Ich hoffe es gefällt euch trotzdem

12 Kapitel

Es kam ihm so vor als hätte er nur wenige Sekunden Schlaf bekommen als er die große Halle betrat, um vor dem Unterricht zu frühstücken. Verwundert bemerkte er wie Ron, Hermine und Neville ihm entgegentraten. „Dumbledore will uns sprechen. Also die jüngere Version", brummte Ron und klang selbst nicht sonderlich begeistert. Harry brummte etwas von, „Was ist mit Unterricht?", doch er wusste dass er diesem Gespräch wohl kaum entkommen konnte. Mit schlechter Laune nickte er und die vier Zeitreisenden machten sich auf zu dem Wasserspeier, der das Büro des Schulleiters bewachte. „Zitronenbrausebonbon", sagte Harry gelangweilt und wunderte sich nicht einmal mehr als der Wasserspeier den Weg frei gab. Dumbledores Passwörter schienen sich eben alle paar Jahre mal zu wiederholen. Und dies war nun mal seine absolute Lieblingssüßigkeit. Tatsächlich hielt er wahrscheinlich eine ganze Badewanne bereit, um sie auch ja jedem noch so ungebetenem Gast anbieten zu können.

„Guten Tag Mr Weanley, Mr Parker, Mr. Smith und Mrs. Granger", grüßte der Schulleiter sie freundlich, kaum dass sie das Büro betreten hatten. „Wie sie sehen haben sie meine Nachricht erhalten." Er sah sie an als wären sie diejenigen die das Gespräch anfangen müssten. „Ja danke Professor, wir haben uns sehr gut eingelebt und müssten jetzt eigentlich im Unterricht sitzen, was ja wohl eindeutig wichtiger ist als hier herumzustehen." Er wusste dass sein Ton dem Schulleiter gegenüber wiedereinmal patzig gewesen war, doch es juckte ihn nicht sonderlich. Dieser Mann hat viele Leben geopfert, zu viele. „Also eigentlich Mr. Parker, wollte ich etwas mit ihnen besprechen. Sie müssen vorsichtiger sein was Insiderinformationen angeht, wenn sie verstehen was ich meine."

Und wie sie verstanden. Sie hatten sich schon gedacht dass es dies wäre, worüber der Schulleiter mit ihnen sprechen wollte. Doch Harry setze einen sehr kühlen Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Ich wüsste nicht was sie das angeht. Wie sie wissen sind WIR es die aus der Zukunft kommen, sollten dann nicht auch wir es sein die entscheiden, was an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt und was nicht?" Hermine stieß Harry einen Ellbogen in die Seite. „So kannst du nicht mit Professor Dumbledore sprechen, Harry", meinte sie zaghaft, doch dieser schüttelte nur abwehrend den Kopf. Sie sah doch dass er das sehr wohl konnte.

„Lassen sie ihn ruhig Mrs Granger", meinte Dumbledore gelassen.. „Es ist besser seinen Frust herauszulassen als ihn in sich hineinzufressen." Es brodelte in Harry und am liebsten hätte er dem Schulleiter (egal in welcher Zeit) einfach nur eine in die Fresse gehauen. Am meisten störte es ihn, dass er immer diese klugscheißerischen Bemerkungen von sich geben musste. Doch er schnaubte nur als Antwort. Vielleicht war Severus Blickwinkel von Emotionen im Griff halten gar nicht so falsch. „Professor, ich denke aber dass Harry durchaus im Recht ist was diese grässlichen Rumtreiber angeht. Wenn sie weiter so mit Severus umgehen..." Erstaunt blickte Harry, Neville an. Nie hätte er es sich träumen lassen ausgerechnet aus Nevilles Mund einen solchen Satz zu hören. Er hatte sich in den letzten Jahren tatsächlich sehr verändert. Der Schulleiter zog eine Augenbraue hoch auf Nevilles Worte hin. „Glauben sie nicht dass sie da etwas übertreiben Mr. Smith? Es sind nur Schüler, die Jugendstreiche kann man ihnen kaum nehmen." Harry machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf Dumbledore zu. Alles was heute aus seinem Mund kam, trug nicht gerade dazu bei dass er in Harry Ansehen irgendwie wuchs.

„Jugendstreichen?", fauchte er und seine Hand zuckte kurz tatsächlich zu seinem Zauberstab. „Ich habe keine Ahnung wer sie als Schulleiter eingestellt hat aber dieser Jemand war ein kompletter Vollidiot. Sie sitzen hier auf ihrem feinen Hintern und sehen zu wie Menschen so gemobbt werden, dass sie kaum eine Wahl haben als sich der falschen Seite anzuschließen. Nennen sie mir einen einzigen Grund wieso Severus sich nicht den Todessern anschließen sollte? Dank James und seine Ach so tollen Bande kann ich das vollkommen verstehen", sprudelte es gerade zu aus ihm heraus. „Anscheinend hat der junge Mr. Snape jetzt einen Grund. Sie", meinte Dumbledore und wirkte nicht wirklich betroffen von Harrys Worten. „Jeder Mensch hat eine Wahl im Leben Mr. Parker, ich kann nicht jedem dabei helfen die richtige zu treffen." „Nein. Sie schicken andere vor sich für etwas zu opfern, ob sie dabei eine Wahl hatten sei dahingestellt." Harry war überrascht dass Ron plötzlich für ihn Partei ergriff, obwohl er schlecht über seine neuen Freunde gesprochen hatte. Doch Ron grinste Harry nur an. „Ist doch wahr kumpel. Hat er dich einmal gefragt ob du Bock auf diese ganze Weltrettungssache hattest?" Harry grinste ebenfalls kurz doch dann wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst.

Dumbledore stand mit einem mal auf und einen kurzen Augenblick hatte er das Gefühl dass er unheimlichen Zorn in seinen Augen aufblitzen sah doch als er genauer hinsah war dieser bereits verschwunden. „Jeder Mensch hat seine Fehler, dass wissen sie. Ich habe sie nicht herrufen lassen um über meine zu sprechen, auch wenn das sicherlich interessant wäre. Was ich ihnen nachdrücklich klarmachen muss ist dass sie sich nicht weiter in die Vergangenheit einmischen dürfen." Er wandte sich an Ron und sah diesen mahnend an, doch dieser hielt den Blickkontakt stand und sah nicht beschämt zu Boden wie er es früher vielleicht getan hätte. „Besonders sie Mr. Weanley scheinen Mr. Potter und Mr. Black recht nahe zu stehen. Die beiden sind intelligent genug um ihnen hinterherzuschnüffeln wenn ihr ihnen einen Grund gebt. Vielleicht wissen sie bereits jetzt schon zu viel." Harry lies sich von Hermines, „Hab ich doch gesagt", nicht weiter beeindrucken, er fand es eher ekelhaft wie unverschämt sich Dumbledore mal wieder einmischte. „Sagen sie Professor. Heißt das etwa wir sollen uns soweit raushalten, dass ein unschuldiger Schüler wieder zu einem Todesser wird weil sie weggesehen haben?" Dumbledores antwortete nicht was den Zeitreisenden Antwort genug war.

„Vergessen sie es", fauchte Harry angewidert. „Ich werde Severus nicht im Stich lassen. Er ist mein Freund." Es fühlte sich nicht falsch an dies zu sagen, obwohl er die jüngere Version seines Zaubertranklehrers noch nicht besonders lange kannte. Eigentlich war er einfach nur ein sehr schlauer, etwas nachdenklicher Junge der seinen Platz in dieser Welt noch nicht gefunden hatte. Es war doch ganz natürlich, dass er sich nicht der Seite anschloss die ihm jahrelang schmerzen zugefügt hatte. Harry verstand dass er Severus bewusst machen musste, dass nicht viele solche Idioten waren wie die rumtreiber. Vielleicht sollte er noch einmal mit Lily reden, wenn jemand wusste wie er am besten mit Severus umging dann war sie es, außerdem gab es ja noch das Problem mit James der seine Mutter einfach nicht in Ruhe lassen konnte.

„Und nochmal kann ich sie nur warnen, verändert sie nicht die entscheidenden Punkte der Zeit! Es könnte alles zerstören und vielleicht wären sie nie auf die Welt gekommen." Der Schulleiter blickte besonders Harry an und dieser konnte sich schon denken warum. Harry nickte und meinte, „Warnung ist angekommen. Ob sie etwas ändern wird, wird sich zeigen. Jedenfalls werden meine Freunde und ich uns nicht von ihnen herumkommandieren lassen." Dumbledore seufzte und nickte. „Soviel habe ich bereits bemerkt Mr. Parker. Sie sind ziemlich temperamentvoll und haben einen starken Willen. Falls ich sie tatsächlich benutzt haben sollte um die Welt zu retten, so haben sie mir hoffentlich die Meinung gegeigt so wie sie es heute taten." Nun war Harry es der leise seufzte. Nur zu gerne hätte er sich einmal ordentlich mit dem Schulleiter ausgesprochen, doch sein Tod hatte ihn trotzdem traurig gemacht und er war nicht der Typ der mit Portraits Streit anfing. Doch dies wollte er der jüngeren Dumbledoreausgabe noch nicht sagen.

Der Rest des Tages verging ohne dass Harry wirklich etwas davon mitbekam. Er schlurfte zum Unterricht doch seine Gedanken waren woanders. Teils bei Ginny und den anderen aus der Zukunft. Teils auch bei Severus, mit dem er unbedingt weiterhin befreundet sein wollte. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet dass die Reise in die Vergangenheit so viele Probleme berreiten würde. Probleme die mit ihrer eigentlichen Aufgabe, nämlich das Buch zu finden gar nichts zu tun hatten. Und dann war da ja auch noch das Rätsel der Amullette von denen sie die zwei anderen immer noch nicht gefunden hatten. Vielleicht sollte er sich eine Liste schreiben mit dingen die er zu tun hatte ansonsten würde er demnächst garantiert irgendetwas vergessen.


	13. Die heulende Hütte

Kapitel 13

Harry kam gerade vom Frühstück und wollte sich auf den Weg zum Unterricht machen als Hermine auf ihn zustürzte und ihn beinahe über den Haufen rannte. Dass sie sämtliche Blicke auf sich zogen schien der Ravenclaw in diesem Momenta vollkommen egal zu sein. „Ich weiß wo sich Rons Amulett befindet", zischte sie ihm ins Ohr und sah ihn bedeutungsvoll an. Die anderen hatten die Situation wohl mitbekommen denn nur wenige Augenblicke später standen auch Ron und Neville bei ihnen. „Was ist los?", fragte Neville und hatte einen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck aufgesetzt. Dieser wandelte sich in ein leichtes Grinsen als Hermine ihre Erkentniss teilte. Ron schlug sich gegen die Stirn. „Natürlich! Der Ort der die Rumbtreiber verbindet. Da muss es sein." Harry wurde zunehmend erleichterter als er die Worte auf sich wirken lies. Er hatte schon befürchtet sie würden es wohlmöglich überhaupt nicht mehr finden. „Dann müssen wir Samstag unser Glück versuchen", meinte Harry bestimmt und wunderte sich kaum als Hermine sofort einwarf, „Der nächste Hogsmeadeausflug ist erst in zwei Wochen." „Dann fragen wir eben Dumbledore um eine Sondererlaubnis", erwiderte er bestimmt. Er würde bestimmt keine zwei Wochen warten um das Amulett zu holen. Je schneller sie es besaßen desto näher waren sie ihrem Geheimnis, oder eben auch nicht. Noch immer war keinem der Zeitreisenden klar, wie und ob überhaupt die Amulette etwas mit dem gesuchten Buch zu tun hatten.

Gedankenverloren ging Harry nun wie gewohnt zum Unterricht. Wie gewöhnlich ließ er sich im Kerker vor den Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke neben Severus an die Wand sinken und wartete auf Slughhorn. Etwas abseits warteten die Gryffindors und es war wahrscheinlich ein weltwunder dass es noch nicht gekracht hatte, denn die Rumtreiber liesen sich eigentlich keine Chance entgehen irgendwelchen Unsinn anzustellen. Severus nickte ihm kurz zu lies sich aber sonst nichts anmerken. Harry seufzte leise. Vermutlich war es besser für Severus sich nicht so viel mit ihm abzugeben, zumindestens wenn Allington, Avery oder Nott in der Nähe waren. Doch Harry hatte immer noch Hoffnung etwas gutes aus Severus heraus holen zu können. Er bemerkte die Rothaarige Hexe die in ein Buch vertieft war und gar nicht auf ihre Mitschüler zu achten schien. Lily. Es war bereits einige Tage her seid er sich wirklich die sich wirklich ein Gespräch mit der jüngeren Ausgabe seiner Mutter geführt hatte. Sie sah auf als hätte sie seine Blicke gespürt und winkte ihn zu sich. Harry folgte dieser Aufforderung, wenn auch nur widerwillig. War es sinnvoll sich mit im Kerker vor allen Slytherins mit einer Gryffindor abzugeben die auch noch ein Schlammblut war? Doch vielleicht verleihte ihm dies etwas geheimnissvolles. Es hatte durchaus Vorteile jemand zu sein den man nicht so leicht einschätzen konnte.

„Hey Lily", meinte er freundlich zu ihr und sie erwiderte sein Lächeln sofort. „Hi Harry, Hast du dich schon ein bisschen eingelebt?" Harry nickte und sah sich hoffentlich erstaunt im Schloss um. „Es gibt hier wirklich viel zu entdecken. Wenn auch nicht nur positive Dinge." Bei Ende des Satzes wurde seine Stimme so leise dass es fast nur ein hauchen war. Sein Blick war auf eine Gruppe Slytherins gerichtet unter denen auch Nott und Allington waren. Lily presste die Lippen zusammen und nickte. Ihr Blick streifte Severus und Harry war sich sicher, hätte sie nur einen Moment später ihren Blick schweifen lassen, hätte sie bemerkt wie der andere Slytherin sehnsüchtig zu ihnen hinüberguckte. Doch Harry hatte keine weitere Zeit für einen Wortwechsel mit Lily denn James Potter war zwischen sie getreten und hielt seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet. „Wage es nicht sie anzusprechen, Parker. Widerliche Slytherins braucht sie nun wirklich nicht." Seine Stimme war bedrohlich doch Harry zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch. Es war pure Eifersucht die James so handeln lies, außerdem sah Harry was James unmöglich wahrnehmen konnte. Und keine 5 Minuten später betrat Harry grinsend das Klassenzimmer und hörte wie James sich fluchend bei Sirius über Slughhorn beschwerten. Da hatte es sich doch gelohnt den Zauberstab einmal nicht zu ziehen. Severus Blick hingegen war irgendetwas zwischen hass und furchtbarer Traurigkeit. Harry würde ihm wohl demnächst klar machen müssen dass er absolut nichts von Lily wollte.

Am Samstag kurz nachdem die Sonne aufgegangen war, standen die vier Zeitreisenden bereits vor Dumbledores Büro und nannten das Passwort, welches seid ihrem letzen Besuch glücklicherweise nicht mehr geändert worden war. Der Schulleiter schien etwas erstaunt über ihr erscheinen zu sein, vor allem Harry hatte seine Abneigung schließlich nicht verborgen. „Wir müssen dringend nach Hogmeade...Nachforschungen", brummte Harry und sah dem Schulleiter nur widerwillig ins Gesicht. Er hoffte dass sie dies schnell erledigen konnten und dann endlich nach Hogsmeade verschwinden konnten. Doch Dumbledore schien plötzlich neugierig zu sein, zu neugierig nach Harrys Meinung. „So Nachforschungen. Haben sie bereits etwas entdeckt?" Diesmal lies er Hermine antworten während er selbst versuchte seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Nichts konkretes Sir, nur einer Vermutung." Hermine war schlau genug um den Schulleiter genau die Vorlage zu geben auf die herreinfallen würde. Sie hatten immerhin über jahre mitbekommen wie Dumbledore tickte. „Ah Vermutungen habe ich selbst viele. Natürlich werde ich ihnen die Erlaubnis erteilen ins Dorf zu gehen." Er zwinkerte ihnen zu und wandte sich dann seiner Schublade zu. „Ein Portschlüssel wird euch hinbringen. So müssen wir nicht Horden von Schülern erzählen wieso ihr nach Hogsmeade dürft." Die vier nickten. Sie hatten sich inzwischen relativ an das Reisen mit Portschlüsseln gewöhnt.

„Und ihr seid euch wirklich sicher darin spuckts nicht?", fragte Ron unsicher als sie schließlich vor der heulenden Hütte standen. Neville sah ihn genervt an. „Man Ron das weiß inwzischen wirklich jeder. Lupin ist ja nur bei Vollmond so schlecht drauf. Wir werden hoffentlich allein sein", meinte der derzeitige Hufflepuff. „Sieht gut aus", meinte Harry und machte noch einen weiteren Schritt auf das aus holz bestehende Häuschen zu. „Lasst uns reingehen. Wenn überhaupt sind es nur Scherze dieser scheußlichen Rumtreiber." Doch tatsächlich fanden sie in der Hütte auf den ersten Blick nichts verdächtiges. Harry fand es eher komisch dass es so ordentlich wirkte. In seinem dritten Schuljahr hatte sie ziemlich scheußlich ausgehesen aber in der Rumbtreiberzeit wirkte sie richtig gemütlich. Gar nicht so als würde ein Werwolf hier einmal im Monat sein Unwesen treiben. Jedoch erinnerte sich Harry daran, dass Sirius ihm erzählt hatte, dass sie gar nicht in der Hütte geblieben waren, seid sie sich in Animagi verwandeln konnten. Umso mehr bereitete ihm die Situation hier unbehagen auch wenn er dieses nicht wirklich in Worte fassen konnte. „Wir beeilen uns besser ein wenig", murmelte er und benutzte den Lumos Zauber um seinen Zauberstab zu erhellen. Obwohl draußen die Sonne schien kam hier nur wenig Tageslicht rein. Hinter sich konnte er hören wie Neville und Hermine das selbe taten.

In der Hütte gab es eigentlich nichts bemerkenswertes zu sehen. Ein Holztisch, zwei passende Stühle dazu und eine uralte Kommode standen in dem Hauptraum, das andere konnte man eher als Nischen bezeichnen. Neville, Hermine und Harry blickten sich suchend um, doch Ron schien es direkt zur Kommode zu ziehen. Er packte den Knauf der obersten Schublade und wollte diese aufziehen als er mit einem Schrei nach hinten sprang und seine Hand schüttelte. „Verdammt" Hermine blickte nur kopfschüttelnd auf ihren Freund während sie ihm einen eisbeutel herbeizauberte den Ron auf seine verbrannte Hand legen konnte. „Und deshalb sollte man niemals unvorsichtig an fremdes eigentum gehen", meinte sie klugscheißerisch und wagte sich dann selbst an die Kommode heran. Nach einigen Versuchen schaffte sie es den Zauber aufzuheben, doch in der ersten Schublade befand sich nur eine alte ausgabe des Tagesphrofeten. Einige Momente vergingen bevor Harrys Blick im selben Moment auf die große Meldung auf der Titelseite landete, indem Ron rief, „Hey ich habs gefunden."

_Er dessen Name Angst und Schrecken verbreitet gewinnt an Macht!  
Er dessen Name von nur wenigen im Lande ausgesprochen wird, aus Angst dass dadurch unheil geschehen könnte nimmt täglich an Macht zu. Das Ministerium kann sich nicht mehr herausreden und muss sich eingestehen dass wohlmöglich tausende von Menschen in hoher Gefahr sind. „Die Wahrscheinlichkeit in das Beuteschäma des Mörders zu fallen besetzt wenn man als Hexe oder Zauberer unter Muggeln aufgewachsen ist." Tausende Zauberer und Hexen empfanden diese Aussage als bodenlose Frechheit. Doch die Frage ist: Entspricht sie der Wahrheit? Erst am gestrigen Tage gab es gezielte Angriffe in der Winkelgasse, die zu mind. 80 Prozent auf Muggelstämmige zielten. Bei den Angriffen kamen 4 Hexen und 1 Zauberer ums Leben. Was können wir tun um die Lage zu besänftigen? Lasst uns eins bewusst werden, es wird nicht mehr lange dauern bis die Zaubererwelt in einen Krieg gerät!_

Der Artikel ging noch weiter doch ein Räuspern brachte Harry dazu den Kopf zu heben. Auch Ron, Hermine und Neville hatten die Köpfe zur Tür gewandt. Hinter ihnen stand niemand anderes als die 4 Rumtreiber höchstpersönlich.


	14. Vater?

Kapitel 14

James und Sirius sahen alles andere als begeistert aus, Lupin hielt sich wie immer etwas abseits, während Wurmschwanz sich so gut es ging hinter seinem Rücken versteckt hielt. Harry hob halbherzig den Zauberstab aber James richtete seinen bereits auf ihn und eigentlich hatte der derzeitige Slytherin wenig Lust sich mit seinem angeblichen Vater zu duellieren. „Hey Potter. Entschuldigung falls wir euch hier gestört haben. Wir dachten die Hütte stände leer", versuchte Harry es noch auf die freundliche Art, doch Sirius Augen waren auf Rons Hand gerichtet, welcher immer noch stolz das Amulett hielt und auf Harry, dessen Augen immer noch auf den Tagesphrofeten lagen. „So so nur mal umschauen. Und dann kam es also ganz zufällig, dass ihr an unseren Sachen herumwühlt?" Der junge Black sah ziemlich angepisst aus und Ron trat vor um die Situation zu klären. „Hey echt Sirius, wir wussten nicht dass dieses Zeug euch gehört, ehrlich nicht. Wir hatten nur gedacht..." Er brach ab, vermutlich wusste der Gryffindor selbst nicht genau was er sagen sollte. Nur hatten sie vergessen, dass auch die Rumtreiber die Möglichkeit hatten außerhalb der Hogsmeadezeiten das Schloss zu verlassen. Immerhin waren sie die Hersteller der Karte. Kurz schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass sie sie durch die Karte erkennen könnten, doch Hermine wirkte nicht erschrocken. Vermutlich hatte sie bereits alles bedacht.

„Ihr habt höchstwahrscheinlich überhaupt nicht gedacht", beendete Potter den Satz und in der nächsten Sekunde, hing Harry kopfüber in der Luft und wusste nun genau, wie scheiße sich dieser Zauber anfühlte. Sein Umhang entblößte seine Unterwäsche, außerdem hatte er sich ziemlich an der Kommode den Kopf angestoßen. „Lass ihn sofort runter!", zischte Hermine und hielt ihren Zauberstab nun bedrohlich auf James gerichtet. Doch dieser zwinkerte ihr nur frech zu und wandte sich an Ron, welcher ziemlich geknickt aussah, vermutlich weil er genau zwischen den Fronten stand. „Ich kapier dich echt nicht, Weanley", meinte der schwarzhaarige zu dem Zeitreisenden. „Du hängst immer noch mit diesem Parker ab. Wann lernst du endlich dass Slytherins grundsätzlich scheiße sind?" Ron öffnete den Mund um nach einer Antwort zu suchen doch Harry kam ihm zuvor, die Wut auf seinen Vater war größer als zuvor, während er hilflos in der Luft zappelte und darauf wartete endlich befreit zu werden.

„Was für Idioten seid ihr eigentlich, dass ihr so einen Müll glaubt, von wegen Slytherins sind grundsätzlich schlecht? Als ich hier herkam habe ich nur gutes über euch gehört und war gespannt darauf die Rumtreiber kennenzulernen. Jetzt muss ich sagen würde ich euch am liebsten nie getroffen haben", fauchte er und Neville und Hermine nickten bestätigend. „Das können wir nur zurückgeben", blaffte Sirius zurück. „Vor allem an Leute deren Unterhose man sehen kann", fügte James mit einem dreckigen grinsen hinzu. Harry nickte dankbar Hermine zu, welche den Gegenfluch gemurmelt hatte und grinste über die baffen Blicke der Rumbtreiber. „Ihr befindet euch auf einem wirklich peinlichen Niveau", spie Harry angewidert aus. „Die selbe Szene wie vor zwei Jahren." Erschrocken sahen sich die Rumtreiber und auch die Zeitreisenden an. Harry hatte sich nicht verplappern wollen, doch in seiner Wut war ihm ziemlich egal gewesen was er den beiden an den Kopf knallte. James trat einen schritt weiter an Harry heran und die anderen konnten nicht bestreiten, dass es bedrohlich wirkte, wie der Gryffindor und der Slytherin sich gegenüber standen. „Du kennst mich gut, Parker. In manchen Dingen etwas zu gut. Pass auf dass du mir aus den Augen bleibst. Sonst könnte es sein dass ich mich vergesse." Er sprach leise aber deutlich und Harry wusste dass er es ernst meinte.

Der Slytherin nickte kühl. „Betrachte mich als gewarnt. Aber dies gilt auch für Severus. Ihr werdet ihn in Ruhe lassen, ansonsten werdet ihr es bereuen." Er winkte seinen Freunden zu um ihnen klar zu machen, dass die Szene zuende war und lies den Tagesprofeten wo er war, allerdings warf er Ron einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, damit er nicht vergaß, das Amulett zu behalten. Schnell verließen die vier die heulende Hütte und überlegten ob sie sich noch ein Butterbier gönnen sollten, bevor sie nach Hogwarts zurückkehrten. Schließlich entschieden sie sich dagegen, da sie nicht wussten, wie der Wirt es finden würde, wenn er Schüler außerhalb der Hogsmeadezeiten in seinem Lokal auffand. Sie holten erneut den Portschlüssel heraus, den Hermine zum Glück eingesteckt hatte und gelangten auf diesem Weg zurück nach Hogwarts.

Es war trotz aller Unannehmlichkeiten erst früher Nachmittag als sie ins Schloss zurückkehrten, sodass die Zeitreisenden beschlossen noch ein wenig Zeit miteinander zu verbringen. Immerhin waren sie nun in verschiedenen Häuser und hatte so auch verschiedene Freunde. Harry genoss es einfach mal wieder mit Ron und Hermine zu sprechen, ohne dass es nur um die blöden Amulette oder das Buch gehen musste. Neville hatte eine sehr innige Freundschaft zu seinen Eltern entwickelt und ließ heraushören, dass er alles dafür tun würde um ihren Tod zu verhindern. „Neville das darfst du nicht! Dumbledore hat gesagt...die Zeit.." Harry war es der sie unterbrach. „Hör auf wissen alle dass es unmöglich ist hier zu sein ohne etwas zu verändern. Wir alle WOLLEN etwas verändern, was die Zukunft sehr beeinflussen könnte. Vielleicht tut sie es, vielleicht auch nicht. Ich werden meine Mutter definitiv nicht sterben lassen und genau so ergeht es Neville." Hermine hob die Augenbrauen. „Du klingst so als ob du genau wüsstest dass Lily deine Mutter ist, bei James allerdings das Gegenteil. Woher willst du das wissen?", fragte die braunhaarige. „Ich weiß es nicht", gab Harry zu. „Aber ich habe so ein Gefühl. Ich mag vielleicht das Aussehen meines Vaters haben aber ansonsten bin ich komplett anders als er. Hoffe ich jedenfalls."

„Auf jeden Fall Harry", stimmte Neville sofort zu. „Allerdings hast du dich auch etwas verändert, seid dem wir hier sind." „Wir alle haben sich verändert. Ich fürchte dies ist der Preis einer Zeitreise. Wir alle waren bereit ihn zu zahlen. Und nun müssen wir schauen, dass wir die Zeit so verändern dass wir in der Zukunft damit leben können." Ron grinste breit. „Das ist wie bei den Überraschungseiern der Muggel nur ein wenig spannender." Nicht mal Hermine konnte sich nach dieser Aussage das Lachen verkneifen. Und die Stimmung wurde direkt viel gelöster und wieder einmal wurde Harry bewusst, wie gut es war dass er seine Freunde hatte. Sie würden zu ihm halten und wenn er zwanzig mal in Slytherin landen würde. „Ich nehme an einige Überraschungen werden wir bestimmt erleben", stimmte Harry zu. „Doch es ist eine große Verantwortung. Es könnte sein dass wir einige Jahre hierbleiben müssen", meinte der Auserwählte scharf und sein Herz schmerzte leicht bei dem Gedanken an Ginny. Würde er es ertragen können sie so lange nicht zu sehen? Es würde schwer sein, doch nun war es bereits zu spät um zu jammern. Es spürte bereits dass sich etwas veränderte. Immerhin hatte seine Feindschaft zu seinem eigenen Vater gerade seinen momentanen Höhepunkt erreicht.

„Trotz allem müssen wir aber auch das Buch finden", behaarte Hermine. „Dumbledore mag ein paar Charakterfehler haben aber ein Genie ist er trotzdem. Wenn er meint, dieses Buch sei der einzige Weg um den Krieg zu beenden dann sollten wir dies durchaus ernst nehmen." Ron öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen doch dann schloss er ihn wieder. Stattdessen lächelte er nur leicht und betrachtete Hermine einen Moment lang zärtlich. Harry sah ihn verwundert an. Ron hatte noch nie wirklich gewusst wann er besser die Klappe halten sollte. Aber inzwischen hatte Harry sowieso manchmal das Gefühl dass da mehr zwischen ihnen laufen könnte. Er hoffte nur dass sie glücklich miteinander wurden. Erst nach dem Abendessen trennten sie sich und während Hermine und Ron sich auf den Weg in ihre jeweiligen Türme machten liefen Harry und Neville schweigend nebeneinander bis Neville schließlich abbiegen musste um in den Hufflepuffgemeinschaftraum zu gelangen. Neville grinste Harry noch einmal an und meinte dann, „Ich bin gespannt wer beim zweiten mal dein Vater wird." Dieser Gedanke war es der den schwarzhaarigen noch bis tief in die Nacht beschäftigte. War es möglich dass sich dieser Punkt ändern konnte? Oder würde er einfach nicht mehr existieren? Doch wer sollte dann die Welt vor dem dunklen Lord befreien? Harry seufzte leicht während er sich im Bett hin und her wälzte. Zeitreisen waren definitiv viel komplizierter als er gedacht hatte.


	15. Dumbledores Warnung und Remus Lupin

Kapitel 15

Sehr geehrte Mrs. Granger,  
Wäre es möglich, dass sie sich sobald wie möglich in meinem Büro einfinden?  
Ich würde gerne ein paar Sachen mit ihnen besprechen.  
Das Passwort lautet immer noch Zitronenbonbons  
mit freundlichen grüßen  
Albus. Dumbledore

Hermine starrte immer noch auf diese Zeilen, während sie bereits durch die Gänge zum Büro des Schulleiters lief. Was dieser wohl noch so spät von ihr wollte? Immerhin hatten sie schon zu Abend gegessen und in nicht mal einer Stunde würde die Speerzeit beginnen und die Schüler durften sich nicht mehr in den Gängen aufhalten. Hermine hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet die anderen auch aufzufinden und war deswegen mehr als überrascht, dass sie die einzige war. Sie nannte dem Wasserspeier das Passwort und ging dann den inzwischen bekannten Weg in sein Büro, wo Dumbledore sie bereits erwartete. „Ah Guten Abend Mrs. Granger. Schön dass sie so schnell gekommen sind. Setzen sie sich."

Gespannt wartete die Ravenclaw bis der Schulleiter zu reden begann. Doch sie konnte sich schon denken worum es ungefähr ging. Immerhin war sie die einzige, die sich noch dessen bewusst schien, welch ein Chaos sie mit Veränderungen in der Zukunft anstellen konnten. „Erstmal wollte ich sie darüber informieren, dass die vier Gryffindorschüler, die sich selbst als die Rumtreiber bezeichnen, keine Erinnerung mehr daran haben, dass ihr vier aus der Zukunft gekommen seid. Vielleicht ist es ihnen schon merkwürdig vorgekommen dass sie, sie nicht darauf angesprochen haben. Ich hielt es für das beste Mr. Weanleys Ausrutscher rückgängig zu machen. Ich muss sie wohl in Zukunft bitten ein bisschen besser aufzupassen." Hermine nickte und war richtig erleichtert dass dieses Thema vom Tisch war. „Danke Professor", meinte sie ehrlich und lächelte ihn freundlich an.

„Doch es gibt noch ein Thema was ich mit ihnen besprechen wollte", fuhr der Schulleiter fort. „Ich habe das ungemütliche Gefühl, dass sich Mr Parker, Mr. Weanley und Mr. Smith nicht wirklich bewusst über die Konsequenzen sind, die Zeitreisen mit sich bringen. Die komplette Zukunft könnte sich verändern und dass nicht immer zum positiven. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich sie mit meinen Warnungen am besten erreiche, Mrs. Granger." Die Ravenclaw nickte knapp doch sie sah nicht sonderlich erfreut aus. „Ich kann sie aber kaum bremsen, Professor Dumbledore. Sie sind so darauf ausgerichtet endlich ihre Familien kennenzulernen. Wie sollte ich ihnen so etwas mächtiges ausreden können? Ich werde versuchen sie erneut zu warnen aber mehr kann ich nicht tun. Vor allem weil mir immer noch andauernd dieses Buch in den Gedanken herumschwirrt. Und auch da scheine ich die einzige zu sein." Professor Dumbledore sah sie verständnisvoll an und schien sie nicht weiter bedrängen zu wollen. „Ich verstehe, Mrs. Granger", sagte er nur. „Nun ich denke sie sollten sich nicht zu große Sorgen machen. Wenn das Buch dazu bestimmt ist von ihnen gefunden zu werden, werden sie es auch finden", fügte er mit geheimnisvoller Stimme hinzu bevor er sie entließ.

Hermine grübelte darüber nach, während sie sich auf dem Rückweg zum Ravenclawturm machte. Hieß das etwa sie sollten einfach nichts tun und warten bis das Buch auftauchte? Nunja immerhin hatten sie nun die Gelegenheit den Stoff vom siebten Schuljahr mitzubekommen. Vielleicht wurde ihnen dies ja auch angerechnet, wenn sie jemals in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehren würden. Hermine seufzte leise, während sie sich fürs Bett zurecht machte. Sie vermisste ihre Eltern ziemlich. Immerhin war ihre Familie nicht hier. Doch andererseits gönnte sie es Neville, dass er seine Eltern endlich kennenlernen konnte. „Wenigstens hätten wir das Problem mit den Rumbtreibern endlich gelöst", dachte sie während sie kurze Zeit spät in ihren Schlaf sank.

Harry lief in der Dämmerung über das Schulgelände. Irgendwie hatte es ihn nach dem Abendessen noch einmal nach draußen gezogen. Vielleicht war es auch die drückende Stimmung im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins, die ihn an die recht kühle Abendluft trieb. Er wusste dass er die zukünftigen Todesser im Auge behalten musste, doch auch Severus durfte er möglichst nicht zu viel allein lassen. Nicht dass die anderen es schafften ihn irgendwie auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Harry seufzte. Es war ziemlich kompliziert und es schien mit keinem Tag leichter zu werden. Doch dies war ja auch schon in ihrer eigenen Zeit der Fall gewesen. Ein Kampf stand ihnen bevor! In dieser, vielleicht sogar in ihrer Zeit. Auf jeden Fall mussten sie alle Augen offen halten.

Er blieb stehen als er am See eine Gestalt erkannte. Harry hätte nicht damit gerechnet so kurz vor der Speerzeit noch Schüler hier anzutreffen. Kurz überlegte er zurückzugehen, doch dann erkannte er dass es sich um keinen anderen als Remus handelte. Ohne weiter zu überlegen trat er auf den zu. „Hey Remus", meinte er freundlich. „Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?" Der etwas herunter gekommen wirkende Junge schien überrascht, dass Harry ihn so freundlich behandelte, doch schließlich waren es hauptsächlich James und Sirius gewesen, die sich wie Arschlöcher verhalten hatten. „Wieso willst du dich neben einen Rumtreiber setzen?", fragte Remus auch gleich überrascht, doch mit einem Ton der Harry zeigte dass er nichts dagegen hatte. „Ich setze mich nicht neben einen Rumtreiber, ich setze mich neben die Person Remus Lupin. Der Mensch der du wirklich bist und nicht nur der Schatten deiner Freunde", erwiderte Harry und brachte den anderen damit zu schweigen.

„Es ist nicht gut dass ich tatenlos daneben stehe", seufzte Remus und überraschte Harry damit sehr. Er hätte nicht gedacht dass Lupin dies sofort erkennen und zugeben würde. Außerdem wollte er gar keinen Streit mit Remus. Im Gegenteil er wollte versuchen sich ein bisschen mit ihm anzufreunden, immerhin war er unbestreitbar der vernünftigste der vier Rumtreiber. „Ich kann verstehen dass es übel ist sich gegen seine Freunde zu stellen", meinte Harry versöhnend. „Du verstehst das nicht...es ist nicht nur das", murmelte der Gryffindor und steckte seine Hände in den abgetragenen Umhang. Harry verstand sehr wohl, doch dies sollte er seinem Gegenüber wohl nicht auf die Nase binden. „Darf ich dich etwas fragen?", fragte er stattdessen und grinste über die Ironie dieser Frage. Remus Gesichtsausdruck entspannte sich ebenfalls und er nickte. „Lily Evans, sie hasst James oder? Glaubst du es bestünde jemals die Chance, dass sie ihm keinen Korb gibt?" Überrascht von dieser Frage schwieg Remus erst einige Augenblicke bevor er seinem Gegenüber antwortete. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Da müsste James schon sehr viel erwachsener werden. Das schafft er nicht in den letzten Monaten hier."

Harry nickte. Es erleichterte ihn diese Worte zu hören. Die Gefahr dass seine angeblichen Eltern in den nächsten Monaten zusammen kamen war also sehr gering. Er genoss die Stille die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte und stellte fest, dass er sich gerne mit Remus unterhielt. Er war ein freundlicher, zurückhaltender Junge und schien im Gegensatz zu Black und Potter überhaupt keine Vorurteile zu haben. Es wurde nicht einmal erwähnt dass er in Slytherin war. „Ich finde gut dass du dich um Snape kümmerst", brach der Gryffindor schließlich das schweigen und brachte Harry zum zweiten mal dieses Abends zum staunen. Immerhin stand er jedes mal daneben, wenn seine Freunde den Slytherin fertig machten und das, obwohl er als Vertrauensschüler eigentlich anders handeln müsste. „Er ist mein Freund", meinte Harry knapp auch wenn er nicht wusste ob Severus dies überhaupt so sah. Es kam ihm trotzdem richtig vor dies an dieser Stelle zu erwähnen.  
Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Rückweg zum schloss, bevor sie sich schließlich trennten. „Grüß Ron von mir", meinte Harry und winkte Remus zu bevor er sich nach unten in die Keller begab.


	16. Quidditschauswahl

16 Kapitel

Mit einem leichten Grinsen im Gesicht machte Harry sich auf den Weg zum Quidditschfeld. Die Auswahl der Manschaften fand in diesem Jahr äußerst spät statt. Harry hatte schon ein paar mal mitbekommen wie James sich darüber aufgeregt hatte. Doch nun war es endlich so weit und als Harry mitbekommen hatte dass die Slytherinmanschaft einen neuen Sucher brauchte, hatte er keine Sekunde gezögert und beschlossen bei der Auswahl sein bestes zu geben. Der Gedanke gegen seinen eigenen Vater zu spielen, der von sich eine furchtbar hohe meinung hatte, beflügelte ihn noch. Es wurde Zeit dass jemand James Potter mal von seinem hohen Ross herunterholte! Harry überraschte es nicht im geringsten dass der Kapitän Thomas Flint hieß. Mit sehr großer Wahrscheinlichkeit handelte es sich um Marcus Flints Vater. Harry seufzte erleichtert als er ankam und sah dass sich nur sehr wenige Schüler um den Posten bewerben wollten. Und da dies der einzige Posten war, der in diesem Jahr neu zu vergeben war, würde die Ausahl wohl nicht allzu lang dauern. Harry stellte sich zu den anderen Bewerbern und wartete darauf dass er aufgerufen wurde.

Flint prüfte jeden einzelnd, was Harry auch recht sinnvoll fand da er so am besten beurteilen konnte um derjenige Talent zu fliegen hatte. Er lies den Schnatz frei doch die meisten versagten auf ganzer Linie. Ein Drittklässler blamierten sich total indem er seine Flugkünste zeigen wollte und bei einem Manöver herunterfiel. Nach und nach bemerkte Harry dass auch die anderen nicht wirklich gut waren, bis auf eine Ausnahme. Daniel Allington aus seinem Schlafsaal, mit dem der eigentliche Gryffindor ganz gut zurechtkam brachte eine recht gute Leistung und Flint schien zufrieden. Harry wurde als letzter aufgerufen und war schon ziemlich durchgefroren als er endlich an der Reihe war. Doch dies änderte sich als er auf seinen neu gekauften Besen stieg und sich vom Boden abstieß. Sobald er in der Luft war, fühlte er sich frei und Glücksgefühle strömten durch seinen Körper während seine Augen bereits nach dem Schnatz ausschau hielten.

Währenddessen zeigte der junge Potter wie wohl er sich in der Luft fühlte und freute sich endlich mal wieder auf einem Besen zu sitzten. Recht bald hatte er auch den Schnatz gesehen und stürmte auf ihn hinzu. Kurz vor Flints Nase gelang es ihm den Schnatz zu fangen und mehr oder weniger elegant landete Harry wieder auf dem Feld. „Guter Fang", meinte Flint und sah seinen Mitschüler prüfend an. Dann wandte er sich entschuldigend an Allington. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht dass deine Leistung noch getoppt werden würde aber Parker ist einfach nur genial. Dieses Jahr MÜSSEN wir Gryffindor endlich mal besiegen und ich habe durchaus das Gefühl dass Parker es mit diesem Arschloch Potter aufnehmen kann." Er nickte Harry zu während dieser breit grinste. Er hatte es geschafft! Er war tatsächlich Sucher der Slytherinmanschaft. Zufrieden machte er sich auf den Rückweg, etwas enttäuscht dass keiner seiner Freunde ihm zugesehen hatte. Nunja er hatte ihnen auch nicht bescheid gesagt dass er an der Auswahl teilnehmen würde. Es war ihm ziemlich spontan um den Sinn gekommen.

„Gut gemacht Parker." Überrascht realisierte er die brummige Stimme und weniger Sekunden später war Severus an seiner Seite. Harry lächelte. Wie sehr er sich bereits verändert hatte im Gegensatz zum Anfang. Alleine durch ein wenig Freundlichkeit. „Danke Severus, ich hoffe nur dass wir auch das Spiel gegen Gryffindor gewinnen." Severus blickte ihn nachdenklich an doch dann nickte er. „Du hast einen Vorteil gegenüber den anderen die versuchen Potter zu schlagen. Du lässt dich nicht von ihm beeindrucken, also wirst du dich auch nicht mit seiner Quidditschbegabung beeindrucken lassen." Harry freute sich über seine Einstellung. „Ich wollte gleich noch in die Bibliothek ein wenig Hausaufgaben machen. Kommst du mit?", fragte er seinen Zimmergenossen und war selbst etwas überrascht, dass dieser sofort nickte.

Neville saß mit seinen Eltern auf einem Sofa im Hufflepuffgemeinschaftraum und machte es sich gemütlich. Er genoss das Wochenende und hatte nicht das Bedürfnis großartig etwas zu machen. Natürlich freute er sich als Frank und Alice dies genau so sahen, denn der Hufflepuff verbrachte jede freie Minute mit den frendlichen Schülern. Er erkannte sich teilweise selbst in ihnen wieder und manchmal traten ihm die Tränen in die Augen, ohne dass er benennen konnte ob vor Freude oder vor Schmerz. „Was willst du eigentlich nach dem Schuljahr machen Nevile. Willst du in deine Heimat zurückkehren?", ertönte die sanfte Stimme seiner Mutter und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Neville überlegte kurz bevor er antwortete. Aber eine Sache war klar, wegrennen gehörte zu den Dingen die er überhaupt nicht wollte, egal wie schwierig es auch werden würde. „Ich weiß nicht so genau", meinte er schließlich ehrlich. Schon in seiner eigenen Zeit hatte er oft darüber nachgedacht war aber nie so richtig zu einer passenden Lösung gekommen. „Einerseits würde ich unheimlich gerne irgendetwas mit Pflanzen machen, immerhin gehört Kräuterkunde zu meinen stärksten Fächern. Andererseits ist mir durchaus bewusst was es bedeutet dass „Der dessen name nicht gennant werden darf" stärker wird...", schloss Neville, gespannt was die jüngere Version seiner Eltern darauf sagen würde.

Frank lächelte ihm klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß genau was du meinst, Neville. Der Kampf gegen ihn wird uns alle verändern. Alice und ich wissen wo unser Platz ist. Deswegen haben wir entschieden beide als Auroren tätig zu werden." Er sah sich im Raum um und senkte die Stimme bevor er weitersprach. „Ich weiß nicht ob du schon davon gehört hast. Dumbledore hat einen geheimen Orden, indem sich die Hexen und Zauberer zusammenschließen die gegen IHN sind." Neville nickte. „Ja ich habe davon gehört." Doch er wusste nichts von seinen Wegen, die er nach diesem Jahr gehen würde. Vielleicht würde er auch längst in seiner Zeit sein doch ihm wurde übel wenn er daran dachte. Ob er dann überhaupt die Chance bekäme das Leben seiner Eltern zu retten? Und je länger er sie kannte desto entschlossender wurde er genau das zu tun. Nur musste er dringend mit den anderen besprechen wie sie dies überhaupt anstellen sollten.

Ein Aufschrei lies die drei Hufflepuffs aufspringen. Er kam aus der Richtung der Mädchenschlafräume und nur wenige Sekunden später kam ein Mädchen mit langen braunen haaren heraus. „Wir oft hab ich dir gesagt du sollst deine blöde Kröte in einen Käfig sperren Longbottom!", schnautzte sie Frank an der sichtlich zusammenschrumpfte. „Es tut mir Leid Mia, Trevor ist ein bisschen eigensinnig, aber er tut dir doch nichts", versuchte er das Mädchen zu beruighen. Nevilles Herz schlug schneller. Trevor? Hatte er es also doch geschafft die Zukunft zu ändern wenn der Name seiner Kröte schon hier auftauchte? Es war alles ziemlich verwirrend. Doch das Grinsen welches auf seinem Gesicht stand während Frank liebevoll seine Kröte aus Mias Bett zog wollte nicht verschwinden. „Ich bin meinem Vater eindeutig ähnlich", dachte er während er behutsam über Trevor den ersten streichelte.


	17. Gefühlsausbrüche

Noch etwas verschlafen reckte sich Harry und sah Severus vor sich der ihn geweckt hatte. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm auch wieso, wenn sie noch pünktlich zum Unterricht erscheinen wollten mussten sie sich ziemlich beeilen. „Danke Severus", brummte Harry und wühlte hastig nach seinen Klamotten. Der schwarzhaarige Slytherin war bereits fertig und aufbruchsbereit zum Frühstück, doch er wartete auf Harry, was diesen ziemlich freute. Es sah so aus als hätte der sonst so scheue Severus ein wenig vertrauen zu ihm gefasst, auch wenn er natürlich immer noch verschlossen war. Harry hatte in den letzten Tagen oft darüber nachgedacht ihn auf Lily anzusprechen. Er wusste dass Severus vermutlich nicht besonders gut darauf reagieren würde. Doch wie sollte sich etwas ändern wenn er das Thema tot schwieg? Severus war derjenige der zuerst auf die Gryffindor zugehen musste, also musste Harry ihn dazu bringen seinen Selbsthass zu überwinden und erneut Lily um Verzeihung zu bitten. Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die rothaarige ihm noch eine Chance geben würde, immerhin waren inzwischen zwei Jahre vergangen seid ihrem Streit. Wenn Lily erkannte dass Severus erwachsener geworden war, was seine Ansichten anging würde sie ihn bestimmt nicht zurückweisen.

Doch dafür musste Harry, Severus erst einmal soweit bringen dass er sich mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen auseinandersetze und er hatte beschlossen, dass nun der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen war. Mehr vertrauen würde er von seinem eigentlichen Zaubertranklehrer wohl kaum bekommen. „Severus?", begann er mit vorsichtiger Stimme und der andere brummte als Bestätigung, dass er ihm zuhörte. „Wieso sprichst du nicht noch einmal mit Lily?" Nun waren die Worte heraus und an der heftigen Reaktion bemerkte Harry, dass er vielleicht doch zu weit gegangen war. Severus zuckte erst zusammen als hätte man ihm eine Faust in den Magen geschlagen. Dann verfinsterte sich sein Blick und seine Hand schoss so schnell zu seinem Zauberstab, dass Harry nichts weiter tun konnte als Severus verblüfft anzustarren, als dieser den Stab gegen ihn richtete. „Woher weißt du davon?", zischte er und nichts lies mehr darauf schließen, dass sich eine leichte Freundschaft zwischen ihnen gebildet hatte. Harry versuchte ruhig zu antworten und sich nicht anmerken zu lassen wie erschrocken er war. Jedoch ermahnte er sich selbst dass er dies hätte vorausahnen müssen. Immerhin meinte er zu wissen dass Severus Gefühle für seine Mutter sehr tief gingen.

„Ich sehe es an den Blicken die du ihr zuwirfst und an deinem Verhalten wenn sie in der Nähe ist. Alleine an deiner jetzigen Reaktion merke ich doch, dass du mehr für sie empfindest als du zugeben willst", antwortete Harry und hoffte damit seinen Gegenüber etwas zu beruhigen. Doch das Gegenteil schien eher der Fall zu sein. Severus bebte vor Wut oder auch vor Schmerz und ehe Harry es sich versah schlug er unsanft auf dem Boden auf. „Du weißt NICHTS über meine Gefühle Parker", zischte Severus hasserfüllt und wurde damit ganz zu dem Snape den Harry von früher kannte. „Wage es nie wieder in meiner Gegenwart über sie zu sprechen!" Seine Stimme war eine einzige Drohung doch Harry verspürte keine Angst. Er war eher enttäuscht darüber wie sich die Situation entwickelt hatte. Mit Severus streiten hatte er auf keinen Fall gewollt. „Ich dachte nur du wärst vielleicht daran interessiert deine Freundschaft mit ihr zu retten", versuchte es Harry noch einmal halbherzig doch er wusste bereits dass er diese Auseinandersetzung bereits verloren hatte. Severus sprach einen Fluch, den Harry noch nie zuvor gehört hatte und Sekunden später spürte er einen ziemlichen Schmerz auf seiner linken Gesichtshälfte. Dann verlies der schwarzhaarige fliehend den Raum und Harry rappelte sich endlich vom Boden auf. Ein Blick in den Spiegel zeigte ihm dass Snape anscheinend einen Schneidefluch gegen ihn eingesetzt hatte. Das Blut lief ihm die Wange herunter und wollte gar nicht aufhören aus der Schnittwunde zu kommen. „In der Krankenflügel kann ich nicht gehen ohne Severus zu verraten", dachte Harry und presste ein Tuch auf die Wunde. Stattdessen entschied er sich Hermine zu suchen. Wenn einer von ihnen über Schneideflüche bescheid wusste dann war es die schlaue Ravenclaw.

Doch es war Neville welchen Harry zuerst traf. Der Hufflepuff war auf dem Weg zum Frühstück gewesen und war überrascht seinen Freund hier zu sehen. Eigentlich nutzten die Slytherins einen anderen Weg in die große Halle. „Harry was machst du..." Er brach ab als er das blutige Tuch in Harrys Händen sah mitdem dieser immer noch versuchte seine Wunde zu stillen. „Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte Neville besorgt. Harry sah sich zuerst im Gang um, dass niemand zu sehen war bevor er seinem Freund antwortete. „Ich habe versucht mit Snape über Lily zu sprechen. Wie du siehst ist es nicht besonders gelaufen." Harry wollte nicht weiter über dass Thema reden, stattdessen wechselte er es schnell. „Hast du Hermine gesehen? Ich möchte dass sie sich mein Gesicht ansieht." Neville warf einen weiteren besorgten Blick auf die Wunde die immer noch ziemlich heftig blutete. Wenn sie nicht bald versorgt würde, würde Harry Probleme mit seinem Kreislauf bekommen. „Vermutlich ist sie schon in der großen Halle, aber da würde ich in deinem Zustand nicht hereinspatzieren. Wenn du willst kann ich sie holen während du irgendwo wartest." Harry warf Neville einen dankbaren Blick zu, welcher schnell den Weg zur großen Halle einschlug. Harry hingegen lehnte sich an die Wand und wartete.

Es dauerte nicht lange bis der Hufflepuff mit Hermine und auch Ron zurückkam. „Da hat dir das Arschloch aber eine verpasst", stellte Ron fest und warf Hermine einen fragenden Blick zu als diese ihm den Ellbogen in die Seite rammte. „Ist doch so." Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte gleichzeitig seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Hermine warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und seufzte. „Lass uns in den Raum der Wünsche gehen, zum Unterricht schaffen wir es eh nicht mehr rechtzeitig." Harry, Ron und Neville nickten zustimmend und so machten sich die vier Zeitreisenden auf den Weg in den siebten Stock, ohne dass sie eine Ahnung davon hatten dass sie belauscht worden waren.

„Verdammt Peter das war mein Fuß", schimpfte Sirius und stieß seinen ziemlich breiten Freund von sich weg. James kicherte nur und zog den Tarnumhang von ihnen, der nun da sie alleine waren überflüssig war. Remus hatte ein nachdenkliches Gesicht aufgesetzt und war der erste der Rumtreiber der etwas zu der gehörten Unterhaltung sagte. „Sieht so aus als hätte Parker ziemlichen Stress mit Snape gehabt, also kann er doch so übel nicht sein", meinte er und sah Sirius und James an. Doch Sirius zischte nur verachtend. „So wie der Schnitt aussah ging es um schwarze Magie, das ist doch typisch für die Slytherins. Ich frage mich nur wieso seine Freunde das so einfach mitmachen." James steckte gelassen seinen Umhang in die Tasche und wandte sich dann grinsend an seine drei Freunde. „Ich finde wir sollten den Unterricht ausfallen lassen und ihnen folgen. Raum der Wünsche. Das muss irgendein Codewort sein oder so was. Also seid ihr dabei?" Peter und Sirius nickten sofort aufgeregt, nur Remus setzte eine nicht ganz so begeisterte Miene auf. „Wir sollen einfach schwänzen?", fragte er halbherzig. Sirius stieß ihm freundschaftlich in die Seite. „Mach dir keinen Kopf Moony, auch als Vertrauensschüler braucht mal mal eine Pause."

Remus seufzte und nickte dann, seine Freunde alleine ziehen lassen kam für ihn dann doch nicht in frage. „Ich bin echt enttäuscht dass Weanley uns in nichts einzuweihen scheint was seine Freunde betrifft", maulte Sirius und klang dabei wie ein kleines Kind, welches seinen Willen nicht durchsetzen konnte. James zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Mach mal halblang Tazte, als hätten wir keine Geheimnisse. Und jetzt kommt, wir müssen uns beeilen damit wir die anderen überhaupt noch erwischen." Peter grinste breit und sagte im quiekenden Ton, „Gut dass ich meine Verwandlungshausaufgaben gar nicht erst gemacht habe." Remus überrlegte ob er sich dazu äußern sollte entschied sich dann jedoch dagegen. Stattdessen folgte er James und Sirius die rasch zu den Stufen eilten die in den siebten Stock führten.


	18. Im Raum der Wünsche

„Ich weiß nicht so genau was ich dem Raum jetzt sagen soll", gab Harry zu. Grübelnd überlegte er welche Anforderungen der Raum der Wünsche denn dieses Mal haben sollte. „Ich mach das schon", meinte Hermine und ging selbstbewusst 3 mal an der Wand vorbei, worauf sich eine Tür bildete. Als Harry, Ron, Neville und Hermine den Raum betraten, wimmelte es nur so von Büchern. Ron stöhnte. „Das war so klar Hermine. Ich hoffe du hast sie sortiert gewünscht. Sonst verblutet Harry noch." Er sah besorgt zu seinem besten Freund der ziemlich blass aussah und sich langsam auch recht mies fühlte. Dieser Schnitt hörte einfach nicht auf zu bluten. Hermine reagierte gar nicht auf Rons genervte Aussage, sondern machte sich direkt auf die Suche, Harry vermutete dass sie ein bestimmtes Buch suchte. Er beschloss dass es einfacher war Hermine nicht dabei zu stören und lies sich stattdessen mit seinen Freunden in die Sitzkissen fallen die mitten im Raum standen. In der Mitte war ein Tisch, worauf ein Tablett mit Keksen und Saft stand. „Cool", meinte Ron und bediente sich direkt an den Keksen.

Neville hingegen wandte sich an Harry. „Was ist denn eigentlich genau passiert? Wieso ist Snape so ausgerastet?" Harry seufzte. Eigentlich wollte er nicht über Severus private Dinge reden, jedoch schuldete er seinen Freunden schon eine Antwort. „Ich habe versucht Severus auf Lily anzusprechen. Ich wollte nur dass er vielleicht noch mal mit ihr spricht. Oder dass er mir mehr von der Situation erzählt. Ich dachte er wäre bereits so weit dass er mir vertraut. Vielleicht hab ich mich geirrt, vielleicht muss ich ihm mehr zeit lassen", murmelte Harry. Er war nicht besonders wütend auf Severus Ausbruch, er hatte nur Sorge, dass er nun überhaupt keine Chance mehr hatte an den Slytherin heranzukommen. Er war erleichtert dass Ron und Neville nicht die Zeit hatten ihn weiter auszufragen, denn Hermine kam zu ihnen herüber. In der Hand hatte sie ein schwarzes Buch. „Dunkle Magie und der Weg sie zu besiegen", stand auf dem Buchrücken und im ersten Moment kam Harry dieser Titel ziemlich sinnlos vor. Wie sollte man den gleichzeitig dunkle Magie einsetzen und sie besiegen? Hermine schien die stumme Frage zu verstehen die auf seinen Lippen lag. „Der Autor glaubt die einzige Möglichkeit dunkle Magie zu besiegen ist sie mit dunkler Magie zu bekämpfen, eine Meinung die ziemlich fragwürdig ist, aber dies ist momentan unwichtig. Hier steht der Schneidefluch den Severus meines Erachtens benutzt haben müsste und wie man ihn behandelt. Sie hockte sich vor Harry und strich mit dem Zauberstab über seine Stirn. Sie murmelte etwas was Harry nicht verstand, blaue Funken kamen einen Moment lang aus ihrem Zauberstab. Dann erhob sie sich und betrachtete ihr Werk. Die Wunde war immer noch zu sehen aber sie hatte wenigstens aufgehört zu bluten. „Tut mir Leid Harry, mehr kann ich momentan nicht für dich tun", sagte Hermine.

Harry befühlte seine Schnittwunde und stellte zufrieden fest, dass sich eine Kruste über der Wunde gebildet hatte. Einzig und allein die Frage was er seinen Mitschülern sagen sollte bereitete ihm Kopfschmerzen, doch darüber wollte er später nachdenken. „Danke Hermine. Da wir es uns gerade eh gemütlich gemacht haben sollten wir auch noch besprechen, wie wir eigentlich weiter machen. Hat jemand irgendeine Idee oder irgendetwas herausfinden können?" Hermine sprang sofort auf und kehrte nur wenige Sekunden später mit einem uralt aussehenden dickem Buch zurück, welches mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt war. „Ich habe etwas gefunden deshalb habe ich mir vorhin auch genau diesen Raum gewünscht. Ich weiß nicht ob es uns weiterbringt aber zumindestens steht dort etwas über magische Amulette drin." „War ja klar dass du ein Buch findest", meinte Ron und versuchte nicht allzu gelangweilt zu klingen. Doch Neville klang interessiert. „Was hast du denn herausgefunden", fragte er und sah die Ravenclaw neugierig an. „Amulette wurden offenbar schon immer gerne verwendet um Magie zu speichern. Meistens werden sie eingesetzt um vor etwas zu schützen, allerdings können sie auch andere Funktionen haben, wie zum Beispiel etwas verborgenes zu sich zu rufen."

Hermine sah Harry, Neville und Ron bedeutungsvoll an. „Außerdem stand dort etwas von einzelnen Amuletten, dessen Kraft verbunden werden muss, damit die volle Kraft ausgeschöpft werden kann. Ich habe ein bisschen nachgedacht und es könnte doch sein, dass wir unsere Amulette irgendwie verbinden müssen um dieses Buch zu finden." Harry hatte der Ravenclaw aufmerksam zugehört und runzelte nun nachdenklich die Stirn. „Das wäre eine Möglichkeit. Doch die Frage ist wie verbinden wir sie? Und außerdem hat Hermine noch kein Amulett gefunden und wir haben noch nicht einmal eine Idee, wo es sich befinden könnte." Er seufzte. Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr schien ihre Mission zum scheitern verurteilt. Doch sie hatten keine Wahl wenn sie nicht wollten dass ihre Zukunft zerstört wurde. „Aber wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, was für Funktionen die Amulette Möglicherweise haben könnten. Mich würde ja interessieren wieso sie ausgerechnet vor uns auftauchen. Ich hoffe wir kriegen dass irgendwann noch heraus", murmelte Neville und Harry nickte zustimmend. „Ich habe die Bibliothek durchsucht aber noch nirgendwo eine Spur von einem alten Buch entdeckt, welches das richtige sein könnte", meinte Hermine und klang dabei frustriert, wie jedes mal wenn sich ihre Probleme nicht durch die Bibliothek lösen liesen.

********************************************  
„Wieso zur Hölle geht sie an der Wand entlang", fragte Sirius. „Ist sie verrückt geworden?" „Ruhe Tatze sonst hören sie uns noch", zischte James zurück und riss vor Erstaunen den Mund auf als im selben Augenblick eine Tür erschien, durch die die vier Freunde verschwanden. „Ich würde sagen das beantwortet deine Frage Tatze", meinte James verärgert, hauptsächlich weil sie nun überhaupt nicht mehr lauschen konnten, was die Neulinge dort besprachen. „Was ist dass nur für ein Raum, ich kann mich nicht erinnern ihn schonmal gesehen zu haben", murmelte Remus und die anderen Rumtreiber gaben ihm Recht. Es war zwar normal in Hogwarts dass die Treppen ihre Richtung änderten aber vom plötzlichen Auftauchen von Räumen, hatten sie noch nichts mitbekommen und immerhin war dies ihr letztes Schuljahr. „Sie scheinen sich ziemlich sicher zu sein, dass niemand sie belauscht. Vermutlich wissen nicht viele von dem Raum", meinte Remus. „Mich würde eher interessieren wie man reinkommt", knurrte Sirius und strich über die definitiv feste Wand. Die anderen folgten ebenfalls neugierig und begutachteten die Wand, die vor wenigen Sekunden noch eine Tür gewesen war.

„Die vier scheinen jedenfalls eine ganze Menge Geheimnisse zu haben und ich finde dass sollten wir herausfinden", meinte James und grinste breit. Sirius erwiderte das grinsen. „Ich bin dabei, Hauptsache wir machen mal wieder etwas spannendes und vielleicht schaffen wir es ja endlich diesen widerlichen Parker wegen irgendetwas ran zu bekommen." Remus seufzte und schien ziemlich unentschlossen zu sein, doch er wusste dass er seine Freunde sowieso nicht davon abhalten konnte und da war es besser wenn er noch eine Auge auf James und Sirius hatte, deshalb nickte er. „Dann ist es abgemacht. Vielleicht finden wir ja demnächst noch raus wie man den Raum nutzt. Aber erstmal müssen wir sie so im Auge behalten, dass wir etwas von ihren Zusammenkünften mitbekommen."„Kein Problem", meinte Sirius selbstbewusst. „Wir weichen Weanley einfach nicht mehr von der Seite." Nachdem die Rumtreiber ihren Schluss gefasst hatten, die geheimnisvollen Neuen im Auge zu behalten, entschlossen sie sich, dass es reichte ein Fach am Tag zu schwänzen und begaben sich in den Unterricht. Weder James und Sirius noch Remus hatten bemerkt wie Peter die Informationen in sich eingesogen hatte und ein leichtes Zittern durch seinen Körper ging.


	19. Verlorene Freunde und Verräter

19 Kapitel

Harry war ziemlich unwohl zu mute als er die große Halle betrat und wie inzwischen üblich den Tisch der Schlangen ansteuerte. Severus saß schon dort und beschmierte sich einen Toast. Ob er wohl noch böse war nach ihrem heftigen Streit am gestrigen Tag? Harry beschloss das Risiko einzugehen und sich trotzdem auf seinen üblichen Platz neben dem anderen Slytherin zu setzen. „Guten Morgen Severus", sagte er betont freundlich aber der schwarzhaarige nickte ihm nur kurz zu, bevor er sich wieder seinem Frühstück zuwandte. Harry seufzte leise. Er hatte bereits befürchtet, dass er da etwas angerichtet hatte, was Severus ihm nicht so leicht verzeihen würde. Lustlos verspeiste er eine Schale Cornflakes, während er weiterhin über seine verzwickte Situation nachdachte. Vielleicht sollte er es von der anderen Seite angehen und lieber mit Lily sprechen anstatt mit Severus. Jedoch wollte er auch nicht dass Lily sauer auf ihn war, immerhin hatte er nun endlich die Chance ein wenig Zeit mit seiner Mutter zu verbringen.

Harry war so in seine eigenen Gedanken vertieft, dass er die giftigen Blicke die Nott, Avery und einige andere Slytherins ihm zuwarfen gar nicht mit bekam. Erst als Severus aufstand und zu ihnen ging wurde ihm bewusst, dass sie da waren und seine Augen sahen voller entsetzen mit an, wie Severus mit ihnen die Halle verließ. „Verdammt", fluchte er und versetzte seiner Schüssel einen heftigen Stoß der sie auf den Boden beförderte, wo sie schließlich zerbrach. Doch der eigentliche Potter interessierte sich nicht weiter dafür. Er stand vom Slytherintisch auf und verließ hastig die große Halle. Er hätte sich selbst dafür ohrfeigen können, dass er selbst nicht darauf gekommen war. Severus war außer sich vor Zorn gewesen, als Harry ihn an seine Vergangenheit erinnert hatte. Anscheinend hatten Nott und seine Todesserbande genau diese Chance genutzt Severus dazu zu überreden sich ihnen anzuschließen. Harry fluchte noch immer vor sich hin. Wenn es ihm nicht gelang den jungen Snape aufzuhalten würde er den brutalen Todesser der aus ihm werden konnte erneut erleben müssen. Und dies wollte er doch um jeden Preis verhindern!

„Harry Warte!" Rons vertraute Stimme brachte ihn dazu inne zuhalten und wenige Augenblicke später hatten seine Freunde ihn eingeholt. „Was war dass denn für ein Auftritt in der Halle? Und wieso ist Snape mit dem Todesserpack mitgegangen?", fragte Ron aufgebracht und auch Hermine und Neville sahen ziemlich geschockt aus. „Ich weiß nicht genau, anscheinend hat ihn unsere Auseinandersetzung gestern mehr zugesetzt als ich gedacht habe. Aber ich muss unbedingt mit ihm reden und ihm klar machen dass er einen riesen fehler begeht. Er hat etwas besseres verdient." Die anderen nickten zustimmend und Harry hoffte dass ihm dies überhaupt gelingen würde, so abweisend wie Severus heute morgen gewesen war. Ein Blick auf die Uhr lies Hermine entsetzt aufkeuchen. „Mist wir kommen zu spät zum Unterricht", sagte sie etwas hysterisch und schon war die Ravenclaw verschwunden. Ron warf Harry einen belustigten Gesichtsausdruck zu. Doch auch die drei anderen mussten sich nun ranhalten wenn sie sich kein Nachsitzen einhandeln wollten. Da Sowohl Harry als auch Ron zuerst Zaubertränke in den Kerkern haben würden gingen sie gemeinsam die Treppen nach unten.

Ein komisch quiekendes Geräusch brachte Harry dazu anzuhalten und als Ron etwas sagen wollte bedeutete der Slytherin ihm zu schweigen. Mehrere Stimmen schienen miteinander zu sprechen und Harry hatte das Gefühl eine davon zu kennen. Ein inneres Gefühl sagte ihm dass es wichtig sein könnte dies nachzuverfolgen und so drückte er sich gegen die Wand und ging vorsichtig in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war. Ron schien zu verstehen was Harry vorhatte und folgte ihm so leise er konnte. Schließlich gelangten sie in einen Gang der ziemlich abgelegen war und an in dem sich selten Schüler aufhielten. Harry unterdrückte ein wütendes Zischen als er die ihm bekannten Stimmen hören. Stattdessen spitzte er die Ohren und lauschte der Unterhaltung. „Ich...weiß nicht mehr", quiekte eine ziemlich ängstliche Stimme die Harry eindeutig als die von Peter Pettigrew identifizieren konnte. Es war niemand anderes als Nott der ihm antwortete. „Pass auf du Ratte. Niemand ist auf dich angewiesen. Entweder du lieferst Informationen die uns zufriedenstellen oder du wirst es bereuen." Auch ohne es zu sehen konnte Harry sich bildlich vorstellen wie der Slytherin dem sowieso schon verängstigtem Pettigrew den Zauberstab unter die Nase hielt.

„Sirius...James und Remus...Sie planen die Neuen auszuspionieren. Das könnte euren Plan erschweren", sagte Peter in der Hoffnung etwas wichtiges zu sagen. Avery schnaubte. „Diese dämlichen Rumtreiber, irgendwann wird die Zeit sein sie zu besiegen aber zuerst müssen wir uns um die neuen kümmern, besonders Parker. Irgendetwas haben sie vor, soviel ist sicher", sprach er. Dann wandte er sich barscher Stimme an Pettigrew. „Und du wirst weiterhin spionieren und uns regelmäßig Bericht erstatten." Harry hörte wie sie die erbärmliche Gestalt des Gryffindors zurückliesen und sich aus dem Staub machten. Bedeutungsvoll blickte er zu Ron der sehr wütend aussah. „Verräter", zischte er angewidert und blickte auf Pettigrew, der sich nun an der Wand zu Boden sinken lassen hatte und den es nicht zu stören schien, dass er nun auf jeden Fall zu spät zum unterricht kommen würden. Ron wollte Harry schon richtung Klassenzimmer ziehen, Harry jedoch hielt dagegen. Er wusste nicht genau warum er sich der Gestalt näherte die schon jetzt zum Verräter geworden war. Vielleicht wollte er ihn in gewisser Weise stellen, vielleicht hatte ein Teil von ihm sogar Mitleid mit Peter. Erneut stellte sich ihm die Frage was so jemand in Gryffindor verloren hatte.

„Harry was machst du da? Lass die miese Ratte doch, er verdient es nicht besser", brummte Ron und folgte seinem Freund nur widerstrebend. „Wir haben sowieso schon Ärger mit Slughhorn, da kommt es auf die paar Minuten auch nicht an. Außerdem will ich mit ihm reden. Vergiss nicht dass wir hier in der Vergangenheit sind und die Möglichkeit haben die Zukunft zu ändern." Ron sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du willst Peter eine zweite Chance geben? Nach allem was er getan hat? Das ist nicht dein Ernst Harry." Er sah seinen besten Freund an als hätte dieser jetzt entgültig den Verstand verloren. Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, er wusste ja selbst nicht wieso er mit Peter reden wollte. Vielleicht war es einfach die Hoffnung dass der siebzehnjähre Peter noch nicht ganz so verdorben war. Er lies Ron auf seinem Beobachtungsposten stehen und ging zu der Person an, die seine Eltern verraten würde, wenn er es nicht verhindern würde. „Hallo Peter, gehst du heute nicht zum Unterricht?" Mit Genugtuung sah Harry zu wie Peter vor Schreck zusammenzuckte, bis er Harry erkannte und schließlich ein falsches Grinsen aufsetzte. „Oh hey...ich dachte nicht jemanden zu treffen." Harry entschied sich dafür gleich mit der Sache herauszuhauen, immerhin wollte er keinen Smaltalk mit Peter führen. „Ich habe unfreiwillig mitbekommen wie du mit den Slytherins gesprochen hast", sagte Harry und die Farbe aus Peters Gesicht verschwand.

„Ich...", setzte er an aber er brachte keinen vernünftigen Satz zu Stande. Harry hob die Hand um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen, er wollte keine erbärmliche Ausrede hören. „Hör mir genau zu Pettigrew!", meinte er ernst. „Überlege dir genau was du tust. Du hast Freunde die ihr Leben für dich geben würden, während du hinter ihrem Rücken die Seiten wechselst. Ich werde dich genau beobachten. Aber wenn ich noch einmal mit ansehen muss wie du Informationen an bestimmte Slytherins weitergibst dann wird Askaban noch eine sanfte Strafe sein." Er lies keinerlei Gefühl in seine Stimme einfliesen denn er meinte es absolut ernst. Peter sah ihn ängstlich an. Gut so! Er sollte auch angst vor ihm haben. Harry war seinen Freunden stets loyal und er konnte es nicht leiden wenn man so ein selbstsüchtiges Stück wie Peter war. Nun konnte er nur hoffen dass seine Worte, Pettigrew zum nachdenken anregten. Doch eigentlich glaubte er nicht so wirklich daran.


	20. Quidditsch und andere Sorgen

20 Kapitel

Es war noch recht früh an diesem Samstagmorgen, doch Harry war bereits wach und wälzte sich unruhig im Bett hin und her. Heute sollte das erste Quidditschspiel stattfinden, Slytherin gegen Gryffindor und zum ersten mal würde er nicht für die Gryffindors spielen. Das Training in den letzten Wochen, war für Harry recht schwierig gewesen, da er mit ihrem Team nicht vertraut war, doch er hatte versucht sich irgendwie einzugliedern und er würde auf jeden Fall sein bestes geben um den Schnatz zu fangen. Schon alleine der Blick seines angeblichen Vaters würde unbezahlbar sein. „Es wird Zeit dass den mal jemand von seinem Egotrip runter holt", dachte Harry. Trotzdem würde es bestimmt nicht einfach werden, immerhin sollte Gryffindor angeblich das beste Team haben. Doch noch etwas anderes bereitete dem jungen Potter Kopfschmerzen. Wenn Pettigrew jetzt schon zum Verräter wurde, war er möglicherweise gefährlich als sie gedacht hatten. Harry würde seine Eltern nicht noch einmal sterben lassen! Vorher würde er Pettigrew eher erwürgen.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass es immer noch recht früh war, doch er bezweifelte noch mal einschlafen zu können und so kroch er aus dem warmen Bett und stieg erstmal unter die Dusche. Er musste versuchen sich heute vollständig aufs Quidditsch zu konzentrieren und die anderen Sorgen in den Hintergrund stellen. Als erster verlies er den Schlafsaal und war überrascht als er im Gemeinschaftsraum überhaupt jemanden antraf. Er trat auf die Gestalt zu, die sich als Junge mit kurzen, schwarzen Haaren und recht dünnem Gesicht herausstellte. Harry kam er irgendwie bekannt vor, auch wenn er wusste dass er ihn noch nicht bewusst wahrgenommen hatte, seid er hier war. Der Junge hatte sich so in sein Buch vertieft dass er Harry nicht kommen sah, dieser konnte einen Blick auf den Titel werfen und stellte fest, dass es sich um dunkle Magie handelte. „Nicht noch so einer", dachte Harry genervt und unterdrückte ein stöhnen, als der Junge ihn plötzlich bemerkte und ihm ein lächeln schenkte. „Morgen. Ich habe nicht erwartet, so früh jemanden hier zu treffen", meinte er und musterte Harry eindringlich. „Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen, bin etwas nervös wegen dem Spiel", erwiderte dieser und lies sich auf das noch freie Sofa fallen.

„Übrigens ich bin Regulus, ich glaube wir hatten noch nicht das Vergnügen", stellte er sich freundlich vor und Harry lies vor Überraschung beinahe seinen Zauberstab fallen. Hinterher bemerkte er dass es blöd von ihm war, zu vergessen dass Sirius Bruder ebenfalls Hogwarts besuchte. Soweit Harry wusste war Regulus ein Jahr jünger und somit im Sechsten Jahrgang. Zu seiner Überraschung musste Harry feststellen dass er Regulus nett fand. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass er ziemlich viel über Harrys Heimat fragte und Harry somit ziemlich ins schwitzen brachte. Sie unterhielten sich immer noch als es schließlich Zeit war zum Frühstück zu gehen. Erst an der großen Halle trennten sie sich, da Regulus Freunde schon auf ihn zu warten schienen. „Bis später Harry", meinte er noch und Harry freute sich dass er ihn beim Vornamen nannte. Harry seufzte bei dem Gedanken, dass er ein Todesser werden würde, der hinterher von seinem eigenen Meister getötet wurde. Vielleicht würde er ja einen Weg finden ihm zu helfen. Harry hoffte es, Regulus war einer der nettesten Slytherins die der junge Potter je getroffen hatte, außerdem war er überhaupt nicht arrogant, im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Sirius.

Durch Regulus hatte er Sorgen wegen dem Quidditschspiel beinahe vergessen, doch nun wurde er zurück in die Wirklichkeit geschleudert, vor allem als ihm vom Gryffindortisch böse blicke zugeworfen wurden. Ohne hinzusehen wusste Harry um wen es sich handelte und versuchte die blöden Rumtreiber einfach nicht zu beachten. Spätestens im Spiel würde sich ja zeigen wer der bessere war und auf solche blöden Spielchen wollte Harry sich gar nicht erst einlassen. Er war beinahe an seinem üblichen Platz am Slytherintisch angekommen und winkte Hermine zu, die bei den Raben saß als er auf irgendetwas ausrutschte. Er fuchtelte wild mit den Händen herum, doch er schaffte es nicht mehr sich abzufangen und landete mit voller Wucht auf seinem Hintern. Im Hintergrund konnte er die Gryffindors hören, von denen sich die meisten vor lachen kaum noch ein bekamen. Wütend rappelte Harry sich hoch und setzte sich auf seinen Platz. Die Pfütze auf der er ausgerutscht war, war längst wieder verschwunden. Er reagierte nicht weiter auf die Demütigung denn er wusste, das war genau das was die Rumtreiber wollten. Er wagte einen erneuten Blick zum Gryffindortisch und sah wie Lily den Rumtreiber böse Blicke zuwarf. Ron, der bei ihnen saß lachte ebenfalls.

Inzwischen war er froh als Thomas Flint ihnen befahl sich auf den Weg in die Umkleide zu begeben. Im vorbeirauschen warf er Ron einen verärgerten Blick zu und murmelte ein, „Vielen dank für die Unterstützung." Dann folgte er seinen Teamkamaraden und schlüpfte in seinen grünen Quidditschumhang. Unzufrieden sah er an sich herunter. „Grün passt nicht zu meinen augen, es beißt sich", dachte er und vermisste seinen roten. Doch dann begann Flint mit der Aufmunterungsrede, die Harry irgendwie nicht aufmunterte. „Dieses Jahr zeigen wir diesen Idioten, was reines Blut wert ist. Potter und sein arroganter Haufen kann uns nicht besiegen, denn wir sind Slytherins, dass einzige Haus in Hogwarts was es verdient den Quidditschpokal zu erhalten. Kämpft, spielt und zeigt keine schwäche sonst reiße ich euch persönlich die eingeweide raus. Und jetzt raus mit euch!" Harry packte seinen Besen und erinnerte sich sehnsüchtig an seinen Feuerblitz. Nun musste er sich mit der zu der zeit besten Ausgabe des Sauberwischs zufrieden geben. Draußen konnte man schon die Schüler hören, die gekommen waren um ihm zuzusehen. Er folgte seinem Team auf das Spielzeug und eine freudige Erregung packt ihn. Endlich hatte er die Möglichkeit wieder Quidditsch zu spielen. Seine Sorgen von diesem Morgen waren wie fortgewischt.

Er nahm seine Position ein und wartete bis Tessa Bagmann, die Schiedrichterin und derzeitige Flugunterrichtsgeberin das Startsignal gab. Als sie das Spiel anpfiff stieß Harry sich vom Boden ab und musste direkt einem klatscher ausweichen, der es auf ihn abgesehen hatte. Harry hatte schon befürchtet, dass die Treiber Gryffindors eingetrichtert bekommen hatten sich hauptsächlich auf ihn zu fixieren. Er flog höher und hielt nach dem Schnatz ausschau aber noch war nichts von ihm zu sehen. Stattdessen sah er Potter der freihändig und mit super lässigem Gesichtsausdruck auf ihn zu kam. „Na Parker, genießt du dich Aussicht? Du kannst direkt wieder gehen der Schnatz gehört eh mir", meinte James in seinem üblichen arrogantem tonfall. Er flog näher und zwang Harry ihm auszuweichen bis dieser schließlich genug hatte und seinen Besen herum riss. „Jetzt reichts mir Potter, verpiss dich oder ich hau dich vom Besen." James grinste nur und strich sich durch die Harre. „Nö ich muss erst noch den Schnatz fangen. Hoffentlich kann ich dieses mal Lily damit beeindrucken." Harry schüttelte nur den Kopf, er wusste es wäre sinnlos weiterhin auf den sturen Gryffindor einzureden.

Der Spielstand lautete 70-30 für Gryffindor als Harry zum ersten mal den Schnatz sichtete. Er flog gerade um die Torringe und sorgte damit für Unachtsamkeit bei dem Hüter der Gryffindor. Der Punktestand stieg auf 70-40. Doch Harry wusste dass er den Schatz bald fangen musste, denn die Jäger der Slytherins konnten mit denen der Gryffindors nicht mithalten. Er raste dem Schnatz hinterher doch dabei musste er so vielen Spielern ausweichen, dass der schnatz bereits wieder verschwunden war. Seufzend machte er sich wieder auf die Suche, wobei er versuchte James nervige Kommentare einfach zu ignorieren. Schließlich sah er ihn aufblitzen und es war ihm sehr bewusst dass auch James ihn gesehen hatte. Er lehnte sich vor und verlangte alles von seinem Besen, was dieser hergeben konnte. Doch James war ihm dicht auf den Fersen, keine Kurve konnte ihn aus der Ruhe bringen. Harry musste feststellen dass James wirklich fliegen konnte, was seine Angeberei allerdings auch nicht besser machte. Inzwischen lieferten sie sich ein Kopf an Kopf rennen und schließlich streckten sie beide ihre Hand aus um den Schnatz zu erwischen. Harry keuchte vor Anstrengung und er wusste dass er verlieren würde. James war ihm wenige Millimeter vorraus und dieser wollte ihm gerade einen hämischen Blick zuwerfen als er stockte und damit zurückfiel. Harry holte auf und fing ohne weitere Probleme den Schnatz.

Harry hörte die Jubelrufe der anderen aber er nahm sie kaum wahr. Der Grund war dass er sich nicht wirklich freuen konnte, dass sie gewonnen hatten. Er hätte James nicht besiegt wenn dieser nicht abgelenkt worden wäre und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher wovon, denn seine Augen schimmerten in dem selben Grün wie es auch die von Lily Evans taten. Zuerst war Harry froh darüber gewesen, dass Dumbledore dieses Detail nicht verändert hatte, doch jetzt wünschte er sich er hätte es doch getan. Welche Schlussfolgerungen würde James wohl daraus ziehen? Sie hatten schon einmal herausbekommen, dass sie aus einer anderen Zeit stammten, würde dies nochmal geschehen? Er hörte den Lärm im Slytheringemeinschaftsraum nur als hintergrundgerräusch, da ihm so viele Gedanken durch den Kopf gingen. Es gelang ihm in seinen Schlafsaal zu kommen und er blickte überrascht auf als eine bekannte Stimme ihn ansprach. „Du siehst aber gar nicht glücklich aus, dabei haben wir gerade ein wichtiges Spiel gewonnen", stellte Severus fest.


	21. Hermines Amulett

21 Kapitel

Hermine war auf dem Weg zur Bibliothek. Sie war entrüstet wie wenig Mühe sich Harry, Ron und Neville gaben, das Geheimnis mit den Amuletten und dem Buch aufzulösen. Natürlich verstand sie die Aufregung die Neville und Harry verspürten, da sie endlich Zeit mit ihren Familien verbringen konnten. Jedoch waren sie nicht ohne Grund in die Vergangenheit geschickt worden. Und Hermine fand, dass es wichtig war diese Tatsache nicht zu vergessen. Sie begrüßte die mürrisch aussehende Frau, die in der Bibliothek stand mit einem Kopfnicken, dann machte sie sich bereits an die Arbeit. Es dauerte nicht lange und die Ravenclaw war direkt in ihrer Bücherwelt versunken. Tatsächlich fand sie eine ziemlich interessante Geschichte über ein altes magisches Buch, welches im Mittelalter, einige Hexen vor dem Tod bewahrt hatte, jedoch stellte sie schnell fest dass dies definitiv das falsche war. Sie vertiefte sich trotzdem in beinahe jedes Buch welches sie in die Hand nahm und bemerkte so kaum wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war. Hermine störte sich nicht daran, sie hatte schon immer stundenlang in der Bibliothek verbringen können.

Ihre Hände strichen über den Buchrücken, des Buchesm welches sie gerade in der Hand hielt. „Alte Magie und ihre Grenzen", stand in abgenutzten Buchstaben dort und Hermine ließ sich in einen Sessel fallen und begann zu lesen. Die ersten Kapitel schienen nicht im geringsten etwas mit ihnen zu tun haben, doch als sie auf das Kapitel Zeitreisen stieß fand sie etwas was ihr Herz dazu brachte schneller zu schlagen.

„_Veränderungen die die Zeit betreffen sind immer mit Vorsicht zu genießen, da niemand weiß was sie in der Zukunft anrichten können. Trotzdem gibt es Wege dinge zu verändern wenn man bereit ist die Konsequenzen die das mit sich bringt zu tragen. Einigen Berichten zu folge, gibt es jedoch auf der ganzen Welt verteilt nur 5 Exemplare des Buches, welches die entsprechenden Spruch und vor allem die Macht enthält, eines davon befindet sich wohl in Großbritanien. Jedoch kann es nur in größter Not gefunden werden, weil sonst die Zeit auseinandergerät. Das Buch verbirgt sich quasie selbst bis der Moment gekommen ist. Doch auch dann ist noch unklar, ob es dem findenen wirklich das geben kann was er such. Es..."_

Hermine blätterte die Seite um doch der Rest war herausgerissen. „Verdammter Mist", zischte sie empört. Wie konnte man nur so respektlos mit einem Buch umgehen? Und dann ausgerechnet wenn sie ihrem Geheimniss näher zu kommen schienen. Ein Buch dass sich selbst verbarg bis die Zeit gekommen war? Hermine hatte noch nie davon gehört, obwohl sie sicher war, sogut wie jedes Buch der Bibliothek bereits gelesen zu haben. Jedoch konnte sie sich an dieses nicht erinnern, was wohl hieß dass es in ihrer eigenen Zeit nicht mehr existierte. Doch wie würden sie das Buch, welches zulies dass sie die Zeit veränderten finden, wenn es nicht gefunden werden wollte? Und was hatten die Amulette damit zu tun? Hermine seufzte. Obwohl sie ein bisschen weiter gekommen war, gab es immer noch mehr Fragen als Antworten. Ihr Magen knurrte ziemlich und als sie auf die Uhr sah wusste sie auch wieso. Es war Zeit fürs Abendessen. Sie beschloss ihre Recherchen fürs erste aufzugeben und wollte das Buch an den Platz stellen wo sie es hergenommen hatte.

Ihr blieb vor staunen der Mund offen stehen als sie ein silbernes, rundes Schmuckstück sah, was nichts anderes war als ihr noch fehlendes Amulett. Hermine war sich ganz sicher dass es vorhin noch nicht da gelegen hatte. Vorsichtig nahm sie das Amulett in die Hand und untersuchte es, doch wie auch bei den anderen konnte sie nichts bemerkenswertes finden. Also steckte sie es in ihre Tasche und machte sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen. „Irgendeine Verbindung muss es zwischen den Amuletten und dem Buch geben, soviel ist klar", dachte sie, während sie die große Halle erreichte und sich an den Ravenclawtisch setzte.

************************************************

Harry fuhr sich durch die Haare und sah die rothaarige neben ihm lächelnd an. Er hatte sich mit Lily am See verabredet, es war ein trockender Tag auch wenn es relativ frisch war. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte er mit ehrlicher Neugierde in der Stimme. Er war gerne mit seiner Mutter allein, da mussten seine Freunde halt mal ein paar Stunden ohne ihn auskommen. „Mir geht's gut. Naja natürlich mache ich mir wie jeder in diesem Jahrgang ziemliche Gedanken um meine UTZs." Sie lächelte und Harry fragte sich ob sie wohl schon jetzt beschlossen hatte nach der Schulzeit eine Ausblildung als Auror zu beginnen. „Ich glaube kaum dass du dir da Gedanken drüber machen musst", erwiederte Harry. Lily war eine hervorragende Schülerin. Es gab kaum ein Fach wo sie nicht gut war.

„Wie geht's dir Harry. Hast du dich in Hogwarts eingelebt? Und wieso hast du eigentlich die Wunde im Gesicht?" Die Fragen schienen aus ihr herauszusprudeln und Harry schluckte. Sollte er ehrlich sein oder war es leichter bei einer Geschichte zu bleiben. Doch wollte er seine eigene Mutter belügen? Es spielte keine Rolle dass sie in dieser Zeit noch selber Schülerin war, Lily Evans war eine unheimlich liebe Person und der Gedanke sie zu belügen behagte ihr nicht. „Mir geht's auch recht gut, obwohl ich zurzeit einiges unter einen Hut kriegen muss", begann er wahrheitsgemäß. „Hogwarts gefällt mir sehr gut, ich fühle mich schon als wäre ich hier zu hause. Was diese Wunde angeht, dass ist nicht so leicht zu erklären, Lily...", versuchte er sie abzuwimmeln. Zu seiner überraschung rückte sie näher und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Mach mir nichts vor Harry, ich weiß dass es sich um einen schneidefluch handeln muss, bist du mit irgendeinem deiner Hauskammeraden aneinandergeraten?", fragte sie und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. Harry seufzte doch dann nickte er. „Severus und ich hatten eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, allerdings haben wir uns bereits wieder vertragen, denke ich."

Lily sah ihn ziemlich überrascht an doch dann kehrte ihr lächeln zurück. „Ich finde es immer noch ziemlich außergewöhnlich dass Severus dir vertraut. Er ist sehr verschlossen sonst." Harry nickte. „Das ist mir auch bereits aufgefallen. Aber ich denke dass liegt auch an diesen blöden Rumtreibern die ihm jeden Funken selbstwertgefühl nehmen. Kein Wunder dass er sich zur dunklen Magie hingezogen fühlte." Eine Stille breitete sich zwischen Harry und Lily aus. Harry fragte sich ob er zu weit gegangen war. Doch es stimmte. Er hatte Verständniss für Severus handlungen was natürlich nicht bedeutete dass er sie auch für gut hielt. Der Wind wehte leicht und brachte Lilys Harre dazu leicht an Harrys Wange zu kitzeln. Harry dachte darüber nach, dass er vor ein paar Wochen noch keine Ahnung von seiner Mutter hatte. Nun saß er tatsächlich mit ihr zusammen und konnte mit ihr reden. Manchmal kam ihm diese Zeitreise immer noch wie ein Traum vor, aus dem er irgendwann aufwachen würde. Die Frage war nur. Wollte er überhaupt aufwachen?

„Es ist trotzdem falsch", meinte Lily nach einiger Zeit leise und Harry brauchte ein paar Sekunden um zu verstehen dass sie von Severus redete. Harry nickte, ihm viel nichts ein was er darauf erwidern konnte. Er wusste dass er vor ein paar Stunden noch vorgehabt hatte mit ihr über Severus zu reden, sie zu bitten ihm eine Chance zu geben. Doch er hatte verstanden dass diese Bitte von severus selbst aus kommen musste. Solange er sich nicht um Versöhnung bemühte konnte er nicht erwarten seine Freundschaft mit Lily wieder in Ordnung bringen zu können. „James hat mich gefragt ob ich nächstes Wochenende mit ihm nach Hogsmeade gehen möchte", meinte Lily mit leiser Stimme und Harrys Muskeln spannten sich automatisch an. „Und?", fragte er. „Ich habe zugesagt." Harry nickte und versuchte die Enttäuschung zu verbergen. Es war nicht so leicht in die Vergangenheit einzugreifen wie er gedacht hatte. Und wenn Lily James eine Chance geben wollte konnte er wohl kaum etwas dagegen tun. „Dann wünsche ich dir viel Glück", meinte er.


	22. Chapter 22

James betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors und steuerte direkt auf seine Lieblingsecke zu, wo ein rotes Sofa stand und einige Sessel, auf denen die restlichen Rumbtreiber bereits platz genommen hatten. Er lies sich lässig gegen die Rückseite der Lehne sinken und schwang dann die Beine herüber, sodass er direkt auf dem Sofa lag und seine Freunde breit angrinste. Diese waren nicht verwundert, es war nicht das erste mal das James diese Show abzog. „James, gut dass du kommst, wir sind gerade die Party am planen die am Wochenende ansteht. Ich bin ja dafür dass wir den Tarnumhang nehmen und aus Hogsmeade härtere Sachen besorgen als immer nur Butterbier. Wir sind so gut wie volljährig man", meinte Sirius und streckte seine Beine dabei auf einem Tisch aus, der zum Glück gerade leer war. Remus der neben ihm saß schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. Doch er schien zu wissen, dass er gegen den Willen seiner Freunde kaum etwas erreichen konnte. „Komm schon Remus, das wird ein riesen spaß", meinte nun auch Peter und der Vertrauensschüler gab sich geschlagen. „Na schön aber wehe ihr lasst euch erwischen!" Die drei anderen schüttelten den Kopf und James meinte selbstbewusst, „Hast du so wenig vertrauen in uns? Aber jetzt lasst uns nicht mehr über die Party sprechen, ich muss euch was erzählen."

„Ich habe vorhin unsere üblichen Verdächtigen können", begann James geheimnisvoll und Peter stieß ein quiekendes Geräusch aus. „Da ich meinen Tarnumhang nicht dabei hatte, konnte ich nicht so nah dran um sie beobachten zu können, aber ich konnte trotzdem einiges hören, was sie in meinen Augen nur noch verdächtiger macht." Nun hingen alle Rumbtreiber gespannt an seinen Lippen und die Party war für den Moment erstmal vergessen. „Also...Sie sind auf der Suche nach einem geheimnisvollen Buch aber sie können es nicht finden, weil es sich solange versteckt, bis der richtige Zeitpunkt gekommen ist, sich zu zeigen." Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Hast du gesoffen? Bücher können nicht verschwinden!", erklärte der Black bemüht ernsthaft, doch James Gesichtsausdruck blieb weiter unverändert geheimnisvoll. „Das ist kein Witz Sirius, genau hat diese Ravenclaw das den anderen erzählt. Weanley hat ungefähr genau so reagiert wie du." „Und wofür brauchen sie dieses Buch?", fragte Remus und zog die Augenbrauen hoch, so als wüsste er noch nicht ob er diese Geschichte glauben sollte oder nicht. „Anscheinend sind sie wegen irgendeinem Auftrag hier, jedenfalls hat Parker soetwas angedeutet. Aber es kommt noch besser. Alle vier besitzen ein identisches Amulett, angeblich. Die Ravenclaw war nämlich total begeistert, dass sie ihres endlich gefunden hat", teilte James seine Informationen.

Nachdenklich blickten die Gryffindors umher. Um welchen Auftrag handelte es sich wohl. Und wieso waren sie ausgerechnet im letzten Schuljahr gekommen und nicht früher? „Sie verbergen etwas und das werden wir noch rauskriegen. Denn vor den berüchtigten Rumbtreibern kann man nichts verbergen", prahlte Sirius selbstbewusst und Peter nickte sofort zustimmend. „Aber ich muss ein wenig aufpassen was Regeln brechen angeht", meinte James sofort. „Ich möchte mein Date mit Lily auf keinen Fall gefährden. Ich bin so froh, dass sie nach all den Jahren endlich mal ja gesagt hat." Sirius schnaubte. „Was geht es Evans an was wir machen? Die soll sich mal nicht so anstellen, nur weil die Schulsprecherin ist." Doch James schien schon gar nicht mehr anwesend zu sein, seine Gedanken waren anscheinend bei seiner großen Liebe, Lily, die er um jeden Preis erobern wollte.

Remus zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Was sollen wir schon großartig machen? Außer sie weiterhin zu beobachten können wir nicht wirklich etwas tun", meinte der vernünftige Vertrauensschüler. James nickte bitter. „Aber demnächst habe ich meinen Tarnumhang immer dabei", sagte er mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck. „Und nun lasst uns die Party planen." Schnell wandten sich die vier Rumbtreiber dem leichterem Thema zu. Das Geheimnis der vier Neulinge würden sie schon irgendwann herausbekommen.

*************************************

„Verdammt", fluchte Harry. „Daraus lernen wir dass wir wichtige Themen nur noch im Raum der Wünsche besprechen sollten." Der Slytherin war sich sogut wie sicher, dass er davon eilende Schritte gehört hatte, obwohl sie versucht hatten so leise wie möglich zu reden. „Nagut es ist ärgerlich aber wir können nichts weiter tun als das zu akzeptieren. Ändern können wir es eh nicht mehr und was will der Lauscher schon mit diesen Informationen anfangen. Vielleicht wird er uns eher für komplett verrückt halten", meinte Neville und Harry konnte nicht anders als zu grinsen. Lieber jemand hielt sie für verrückt als einen Funken der Wahrheit zu kennen. „Soviel haben wir ja nicht verraten. Nur dass wir auf der Suche nach einem Buch sind, dass sich so lange versteckt hält bis die Zeit gekommen sind und dass ich endlich mein Amulett gefunden habe", meinte Hermine obwohl sie alles andere als begeistert aussah, über den blöden Fehler den sie gemacht hatten. „Ich hoffe nur dass da nicht die Rumtreiber hinter stecken", brummte Ron während sie sich auf den Weg zum Abendessen machten. „Zuzutrauen wäre es ihnen, dass sie uns belauschen."

Harry versuchte diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln, hauptsächlich weil er nicht weiter über seinen angeblichen Vater nachdenken wollte. Allein die Vorstellung dass dieser am nächsten Hogsmeadewochenende mit Lily ausgehen würde, fand der Slytherin alles andere als toll. So würde sein arrogantes Verhalten doch nur belohnt werden! Leider war es nicht seine Entscheidung. Wenn Lily ihm eine Chance geben wollte, dann war das ihre Sache. Harry wollte trotzdem versuchen Severus davon zu überzeugen sich bereit zuhalten, falls das treffen mit James nicht gut lief. Auch auf das Risiko hin dass er sich noch einmal einen Schneidefluch einfing. Hermine würde er nach dem essen auf jeden Fall zurück in die Bibliothek schicken, damit sie das Buch holte aus dem sie die Informationen hatte. Natürlich wusste er dass es verboten war Bücher aus der Bibliothek zu entwenden, jedoch wollte er in diesem Fall eine Ausnahme machen, eigentlich wollten sie es ja nur ausleihen. Am meisten ärgerte Hermine die fehlende Seite. „Wegen der Schlamperei irgendeines Schülers können wir dieses Rätsel nicht lösen!", schimpfte sie empört. „Es könnte aber auch sein dass jemand absichtlich die Seite entfernt hat", gab Harry zu bedenken. Hermine wirkte fassungslos, so als könnte sie sich eine solche Untat einfach nicht vorstellen.

„So oder so, wir haben die Seite nicht. Können wir jetzt essen? Ich bin am verhungern." Harry hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie in der großen Halle am Eingang stehen geblieben waren, sein immer hungriger Freund natürlich schon. Harry überhörte Hermines unfreundliche Bemerkung daraufhin und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Slytherins. Er lies sich auf seinen Platz neben Severus fallen und freute sich als sich nur wenige Sekunden später auch noch Regulus zu ihnen setzte. „Hey Harry. Wie geht's dir? Ich hatte heute Abend noch vor ein wenig zu fliegen. Auch wenn ich nicht in der Hausmannschaft bin, liebe ich es eins mit der Luft zu sein. Möchtest du mitkommen?" Harry war überrascht über seine Einladung, doch er freute sich darüber und sagte nickend zu. „Sehr gerne, ich bin gespannt dich auf einem Besen zu sehen." „Anders als die arroganten Gryffindors bin ich beim fliegen kein einzelkämpfer, sondern mag es auch einfach die Gesellschaft eines anderen zu genießen", brummte Regulus und warf dabei einen genervten Blick zu seinem Bruder.

Einige Stunden später, nachdem er seinen flug mit dem jüngeren Black hinter sich hatte, zog Harry sich zurück um ein wenig allein zu sein. Er musste seine wirren Gedanken ordnen, doch auch in der Einsamkeit schien das erstaunlich schwer zu sein. Harry hatte angenommen dass es nicht schwer sein würde irgendetwas in dieser Zeit zu ändern, doch anscheinend hatte er sich da geirrt. Es war sehr wohl schwer, man wusste nicht wie man anfangen sollte, vor allem ohne aufdringlich zu sein. Harry wusste dass auch Neville sehr betrübt war. Seine Eltern wollten beide Auroren werden und in den Orden des Phönix eintreten. War es besser sie zu lassen oder sie daran zu hindern? „Vielleicht sind wir doch einfach zu unbedeutend um die Zeit so zu ändern, dass ein friedliches Leben möglich ist", dachte der Slytherin nachdenklich, kurz bevor es ihm endlich gelang einzuschlafen.


	23. Chapter 23

23 Kapitel

Harry saß auf seinem Bett und dachte nach. Es war später Nachmittag und er war der einzige in seinem Schlafsaal. Er seufzte leise als seine Gedanken zu Ginny abschweiften. Ob es ihr wohl gut ging? Und was war mit all den anderen? Molly und Arthur Weasley? Hatten sie es geschafft zu überleben und war der Krieg inzwischen vorbei? Besonders unerträglich fand Harry die Vorstellung, dass Voldemort den Krieg inzwischen gewonnen hatte, während sie in der Vergangenheit bleiben mussten. Doch er versuchte den Gedanken mit aller Macht zu unterdrücken. Es musste einfach eine Möglichkeit geben dinge zu verändern, so zu ändern dass in der Zukunft ein glückliches Leben möglich war. Sein Blick blieb auf Severus Bett haften, der andere Slytherin hatte sich anscheinend noch nicht die Mühe gemacht all seine Sachen auszupacken, denn sein Koffer stand noch unter seinem Bett und ragte etwas darunter vor. Harry konnte einen zusammengeknüllten zettel sehen und überlegte neugierig was Severus wohl so eilig hatte verschwinden lassen wollte. Denn ansonsten hätte er es doch in den Mülleimer geworfen oder? Ein paar Minuten kämpfte der eigentliche Gryffindor mit sich ob er in Severus Privatsphäre eindringen sollte oder nicht. Schließlich kam er zu dem Ergebnis, dass er Informationen sammeln musste wenn er dem jungen Snape helfen wollte, nicht in sein Verderben zu laufen.

Schnell ging er zu dem Bett des anderen und bückte sich nach dem Zettel den er anscheinend eilig mit einem paar schmutziger Socken in den Koffer geworfen hatte. Dann setzte er sich erneut auf sein eigenes Bett und faltete neugierig das Blatt Papier auseinander, wobei er aufpassen musste, dass er nicht auseinanderriss. Dann begann Harry neugierig zu lesen.

_Liebe Lily_

Vielleicht überrascht es dich, dass ich dir nach all den Monaten schreibe. Vielleicht öffnest du das Papier noch nicht mal wenn du weißt dass es von mir stammt. Aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl es einfach versuchen zu müssen. Solange es nur einen winzigen Hoffnungsschimmer gibt unsere Freundschaft zu retten sollte ich es versuchen. Zumindestens würde Parker das sagen. Der Tag an dem ich Schlammblut zu dir sagte, war der beschissenste in meinem Leben, weil ich mir so die letzte Person nahm die mich wirklich mochte. Es tut mir so leid Lily, ich wollte das nicht sagen. Ich habe doch längst gewusst, dass du etwas besonderes bist, egal welchen Blutstatus du hattest. Habe ich dir bei unserer ersten gemeinsamem Reise nicht gesagt dass es keinen Unterschied macht ob man von Muggeln abstammt oder nicht? Auch wenn ich meinen Hauskammeraden gegenüber etwas anderes behauptet habe, es galt nie als meine wirkliche Meinung. Ich wünschte ich könnte die Zeit zurückdrehen und einfach das rückgängig machen was ich verbockt habe. Ich weiß dass es dir nicht nur darum ging dass ich dich als Schlammblut beschimpft habe, wenn ich die Chance hätte ich würde alles anders machen, wenn ich dich damit nur halten könnte. Du bedeutest mir unheimlich viel Lily, das hat sich in all den Monaten nicht um ein Minimum geändert. Doch vermutlich wirst du mich auf ewig hassen. Severus Snape, den Todesser der deine Freundschaft einfach nicht verdient hat...  


Ein wütendes Schnauben hielt Harry davon ab weiterzulesen und wenige Sekunden später wurde ihm der Zettel aus der Hand gerissen und auch er flog ein Stück zurück, genau mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand. Im ersten Moment war ihm ein wenig schwindelig, doch sonst war ihm nicht wirklich etwas passiert und er schaffte es sich aufzurichten. Severus eisiger Blick bohrte sich in seine Augen und Harry wartete nur darauf, dass ein weiterer Schneidefluch ihn treffen würde. „Na macht es Spaß in den Sachen von anderen Leuten herumzuwühlen?", fauchte Snape und hielt seinen Zauberstab noch immer auf ihn gerichtet. Wehrlos hob Harry die Hände als eine Art Friedensangebot aber der junge Snape schien außer sich zu sein vor Zorn. „Immer wenn ich gerade beginne dich ein wenig zu mögen versaust du wieder alles. Was soll der Mist Parker? Was hast du an meinen Sachen verloren?" Seine Stimme war so kalt dass Harry darunter zusammenzucke und er wusste, dass er nun eine wirklich gute Erklärung abgeben musste. „Severus, ich weiß, es war nicht richtig ohne Erlaubnis an deine Sachen zu gehen aber ich habe nichts böses im Sinn, das musst du mir glauben..." Hilflos sah er den anderen Slytherin an. „Wieso sollte ich dir überhaupt noch etwas glauben Parker", fauchte er und Harry stieß einen ziemlichen Seufzer aus. Wieso musste immer alles so kompliziert sein?

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen. Ich weiß wie viel Lily dir bedeutet", versuchte es Harry erneut. „Achja? Die Frage ist nur woher du das weißt. Ich habe es dir gegenüber nämlich nie erwähnt. Du verbirgst eine ganze Menge und bis jetzt war das auch kein Problem für mich. Aber ich habe keine Lust meine privaten Sachen mit schutzzaubern versehen zu müssen, nur weil du keine Erziehung genossen hast." Severus Stimme klang immer noch wütend doch zumindestens hatte er den Zauberstab ein kleines bisschen sinken lassen. Harry atmete tief aus und ein. Er hatte befürchtet, dass es irgendwann soweit sein würde, dass Severus oder die Rumtreiber verdacht schöpften. Doch erst letztens hatte James seine Augenfarbe bemerkt. Schockiert sah Harry von Severus weg. Was wenn ihm das auch noch auffiel? Doch Severus schien viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt wütend auf seinen Hauskammeraden zu sein. Er wandte sich von Harry ab und es schien so als wollte er den Schlafsaal verlassen, vielleicht um seine Wut so weit unter Kontrolle zu bringen, dass er Harry nicht erneut angriff.

Doch der junge Potter hielt ihn zurück. „Severus warte! Ich kann dir helfen, doch dafür musst du mir vertrauen. Ich kann dir nicht viel erklären weil es auch für mich noch ziemlich verwirrend ist aber ich will dir bestimmt nicht schaden. Egal was zwischen uns schief gelaufen ist, dass ich dein Freund sein will habe ich stets ernstgemeint." Der Schwarzhaarige drehte sich um und für einen Augenblick dachte Harry einen weichen Schimmer in seinen Augen gesehen zu haben. „Dann erklär mir doch wieso es dir so wichtig ist dass ich mich mit Lily vertrage?" Seine Stimme blieb emotionslos, doch Harry konnte spüren wie weh es dem Slytherin eigentlich tat. „Genau deswegen Severus, weil du leidest", war seine leise Antwort. Severus Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder finster und Harrys Mut sank. War es denn wirklich unmöglich dem Slytherin die Zweifel auszuräumen?  
„Wieso bist du erst in diesem Jahr aufgetaucht? Wieso wollen Nott und seine Truppe dich unbedingt haben? Und wieso scheinst so viel mehr über die Leute hier zu wissen als du es solltest." Fragend sah Severus Harry an und dieser wusste dass es nicht gerade vertrauenserregend war wenn er darauf nicht antwortete.

„Ich kann es dir nicht erklären", meinte der junge Potter und seine Stimme wurde traurig. „Es ist schwierig, verstehst du es könnten üble Folgen entstehen wenn ich dich in alles einweihe. Du scheinst eine ziemlich gute Beobachtungsgabe zu haben Severus. Ich wünschte du würdest auch dich selbst genauer beobachten." „Wie meinst du das?", schnaubte Severus beleidigt. „Du versinkst in deiner Welt aus dunkler Magie. Dabei weißt du dass es falsch ist nicht wahr? Du weißt dass es keine Rolle spielt welches Blut man hat. Wieso lässt du etwas so an dich heran was dich nur noch weiter von Lily entfernt?" Harry wusste dass es durchaus möglich wäre, dass Severus nach seinen Worten einen erneuten Gefühlsausbruch bekam, doch er musste es einfach versuchen. Severus spannte zwar seine Muskeln an doch er schien nicht auf Harry losgehen zu wollen. Schließlich wandte er sich von Harry ab und steuerte erneut auf den Ausgang zu. „Weil ich sie sowieso schon verloren habe", meinte er kurz bevor er den Schlasaal verlies. Dieses mal hielt harry ihn nicht zurück. Stattdessen hob er den Zettel vom Boden auf und musterte ihn mit nachdenklichem Blick. So gut es ging strich er ihn glatt, dann stand er auf und verlies ebenfalls seinen Schlafsaal. Er würde dem ganzen mal einen kleinen Schubs in die richtige Richtung geben.


	24. Der Fremde Buchladen

24 Kapitel

Neville lief neben seinen Eltern durch hogsmeade, doch die Geschäfte schienen ihn kaum zu interessieren. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt seine Eltern bei jedem Schritt zu beobachten die sie taten. Er konnte nicht anders! Zu lange hatte er sich gewünscht sie kennenlernen zu dürfen und nun war dieser Wunsch mit einem mal wahr geworden. Natürlich war es ein wenig anders als er gedacht hatte. Immerhin waren Frank und Alice hier im selben Alter wie er selbst. Doch trotzdem nannte er sie in Gedanken Mom und Dad. Harry, Ron und Hermie waren alle drei mit Schülern aus ihren eigenen Häusern unterwegs, eine ungewöhnliche Tatsache die so selten vorkam. Harry hatte mit Snape gehen wollen, Ron zog die Gesellschaft der Rumbtreiber vor und Hermine hatte wohl ein Mädchen in ihrem Jahrgang gefunden, mit dem sie sich über Bücher unterhalten konnte. Neville war nicht böse darüber. Er genoss jede Sekunde die er alleine mit den beiden verbringen konnte. „Du musst Weihnachten unbedingt mal einen Tag zu uns kommen", meinte Frank gerade und Nevilles Herz begann vor Aufregung zu hüpfen. „Alice wird auch da sein und deine Freunde kannst du selbstverständlich mitbringen. Aber meine Eltern würden unheimlich gerne mal den Hufflepuff kennenlernen mit dem ich neuerdings so viel Zeit verbringe", meinte Frank grinsend und Neville grinste zurück. „Das würde ich sehr gerne. Ich werde meine Freunde sobald wie möglich fragen." Allerdings konnte sich der eigentliche Gryffindor nicht vorstellen, dass die anderen etwas dagegen haben würden. Sie würden dies nur mit Dumbledore besprechen müssen.

Sie machten an einem Laden für magische Geschöpfe halt, wo Frank Leckereien für seine Kröte Trevor kaufen wollte. „Er ist schon wieder abgehauen", seufzte der Hufflepuff, während er sich nach entsprechendem Futter umsah. „Ich hoffe nur dass er nicht in Mias Bett ist sonst macht sie mich einen Kopf kürzer und Trevor wohlmöglich auch." Ernste Sorge schwang in seiner Stimme mit was Neville ein lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Er verstand seinen Dad nur zu gut, er selbst hatte seine Kröte auch sehr gern gehabt, auch wenn sie andauernd verschwunden war. Mehrere Ratten sahen sie griesgrämig an, während sie die Sachen bezahlten und den Laden dann wieder verliesen. Beinahe wären sie in Harry gelaufen, der gerade den Laden betreten wollte und merkwürdiger weise allein war. Hatte er sich schon wieder mit Snape gestritten? Neville beschloss nicht weiter darüber nachzudenken, er wollte lieber die Zeit mit seinen Eltern genießen.

„Harry was machst du denn hier?", fragte Frank überrascht und hielt Neville an den Schultern fest, welcher beinahe gestürzt wäre. Harry blickte Neville gehetzt an und dieser verstand sofort dass irgendetwas passiert war. „Ich habe Neville gesucht. Es tut mir leid dass ich euren Einkaufsbummel störe aber es ist wirklich dringend." Mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck sah er Neville in die Augen welcher erst seufzte aber dann nickte. „Nagut. Ich erkläre es euch später", meinte er zu Frank und Alice bevor er mit schnellen Schritten Harry folgte. „Was ist denn los?", fragte er eher genervt als interessiert. Er hatte sich auf einen kompletten Tag mit seinen Eltern gefreut. Doch auf Harrys gesiecht spiegelte sich Ernsthaftigkeit und er schien ein wenig aufgeregt zu sein. „Hermine...sie hat genau so wie ich eine Veränderung der Temperatur beim Amulett festgestellt und dies genau vor in dem einzigen Buchladen den es hier gibt", meinte er wurde nun noch etwas schneller. Schon bald hatten sie den Buchladen erreicht und Neville hatte die Worte sacken lassen können.

Ron und Hermine warteten bereits auf sie wobei ersterer alles andere als begeistert aussah. „Müssen wir jetzt wirklich hier rumhängen? Ich hätte viel lieber mit den Rumtreibern ein Butterbier getrunken", maulte der Gryffindor doch Hermine warf ihm einen Blick zu der ihn ganz schnell zum schweigen brachte. „Also bist du auch schon mal in einer Situation gewesen wo das Amulett plötzlich warm geworden ist?", fragte Hermine sofort aufgeregt doch der Hufflepuff schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe es nicht dabei", meinte er etwas schuldbewusst. Soweit er wusste lag es in seiner Nachttischschublade. „Ich auch nicht", brummte Ron sofort was Neville etwas Erleichterung verschuf. Zumindestens war er nicht der einzige der das Amulett 24 Stunden mit sich herum trug. Hermine musterte die beiden Jungs streng. „Ich denke wir sollten es in der nächsten Zeit möglichst oft bei uns tragen", meinte Harry und gab der Ravenclaw somit recht. „Immerhin wissen wir nicht was passiert und unsere heutige Situation zeigt ja, dass die Amuletts nicht gewöhnlich sein können. Ich würde vorschlagen wir sehen uns mal in dem Buchladen um."

Neville öffnete die Tür und wartete bis die anderen drinnen waren, bevor er als letzter den Buchladen betrat. Er bemerkte Hermines sehnsüchtigen Blick der natürlich auf den Büchern lag, doch Harry schien etwas anderes im Sinn zu haben. Er steuerte direkt auf den etwas älteren Mann zu, welcher hinter der Theke stand und überrascht aussah mal wieder Kundschaft zu haben. Der Laden war nicht sonderlich groß und die meisten Schüler kauften sich die Bücher lieber in der Winkelgasse. Harry öffnete den Mund und schloss ihn wieder. Neville überlegte ob er vielleicht nicht wusste was er eigentlich fragen oder sagen wollte. Zu Harrys Glück war Hermine neben ihn getreten und übernahm das sprechen. „Wir sind auf der Suche nach einem sehr alten Buch", begann sie vorsichtig, so als wüsste sie noch nicht so genau wie viel sie dem Fremden verraten sollte. Der ältere Mann sah sie nur verwirrt an. „Es gibt viele alte Bücher Mädchen. Doch nicht viele die ich jemandem wie dir empfehlen würde", sagte er geheimnisvoll. Neville beobachtete ihn misstrauisch. Irgendetwas an diesem Mann kam ihm ziemlich seltsam vor.

Harry schien beschlossen zu haben noch einen Schritt weiter zu gehen denn er sagte, „Es ist ein Buch welches die Macht haben soll die Zeit zu verändern. Der Schlüssel zu dem Buch sind Amulette die miteinander verbunden werden müssen." Neville beobachtete die Szene genau und war verwundert als der Verkäufer kurzer Hand in ein recht grobes Lachen ausbrach. „Die Zeit verändern? Seid ihr nicht etwas zu alt für solche Geschichten? Tut mir den Gefallen und verschwindet, ich habe zutun." Das liesen dich die 4 nicht zweimal sagen denn eine freundliche Atmosphäre hatte in dem Laden nicht geherrscht. „Wir müssen noch mal herkommen", meinte Harry nachdenklich. „Aber wenn er nicht hier ist. Wir müssen uns in diesem Laden umsehen, ich kann es spüren." Neville war alles andere als begeistert. „Du willst einfach dort einbrechen?", fragte er nach und bemerkte dass auch Hermine nicht allzu angetan von dieser Idee war. „Habt ihr eine andere Idee? Irgendwie müssen die Amuletts doch mit dem Buchladen zusammenhängen", meinte Harry leicht angespannt. Die anderen schwiegen und versuchten ihre Gedanken zu ordnen.

„Leute es ist doch bald Weihnachten", begann Neville und wechselte somit fürs erste das Thema. „Frank und Alice haben uns eingeladen einen Tag davon bei ihnen zu verbringen, habt ihr Lust?" Der Hufflepuff hoffte wirklich dass keiner seiner Freunde ablehnen würde, da ihm es sehr unangenehm wäre dies erklären zu müssen. Doch die drei anderen nickten fröhlich und so war es beschlossene Sache. „Aber die anderen Tage bleiben wir in Hogwarts oder?", fragte Ron der wahrscheinlich schon wieder an seine Streiche mit den Rumtreibern dachte. Hermine und Neville nickten doch Harry zögerte kurz. „Lily hatte mich auch schon eingeladen, vielleicht kriegen wir es ja so hin dass ich beide Einladungen wahrnehmen kann", meinte der derzeitige Slytherin. Neville freute sich riesig auf Weihnachten immerhin war es das erste Fest welches er in der neuen Zeit verbrachte. Auf dem Weg zurück zum Schloss unterhielten sich Harry und Hermine angeregt über den geplanten Einbruch, doch Neville machte sich kaum die Mühe zuzuhören. Ihm wurde langsam kalt und er war froh wenn er sich wieder an den warmen kamin im Hufflepuffgemeinschaftraum setzen konnte. Neville bemerkte selbst wie er durch die Zeitreise sehr viel erwachsener geworden war. Auch verbrachte er immer mehr Zeit mit seinen Hauskammeraden auch wenn dies natürlich nicht die Freundschaft mit Harry, Ron und Hermine ersetzte. Doch von dem schüchternden Jungen der er einst gewesen war, war nicht mehr viel zu erkennen. „Hey Mia, kann ich mich zu dir setzen?", fragte er sobald er seinen Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht hatte. Das Mädchen nickte und bereits Sekunden später war er vollkommen in ein Gespräch vertieft.


End file.
